What E'er Therein Is Promised
by Sevy4eveR
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Deeble. Dans la recherche de la connaissance, Hermione signe un contrat avec Severus Rogue - et elle obtient bien plus que ce qu'elle a négocié... SS/HG.
1. Le contrat magique

Les personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.k Rowling et cette histoire à la formidable Deeble. Je n'en suis que la humble traductrice.

_Un homme de bien, dans la tendance confuse de sa raison, _

_Sait distinguer et suivre la voie étroite du Seigneur. _

_-Faust_

**Chapitre 1 : Le contrat magique.**

C'était la troisième fois qu'elle tentait dans un acte désespéré de l'approcher. La dernière chance pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières d'obtenir un contrat d'apprentissage après l'obtention de leurs ASPIC était limitée dans le temps à cinq ans, et elle approchait dangereusement de cette limite. Hermione Granger, meilleure étudiante de sa classe et dont la candidature avait été rejetée deux fois déjà par Severus Rogue, Maître des potions de Poudlard, entra dans le bureau de celui-ci sans y avoir été invitée et attendit nerveusement qu'il la remarque. Finalement, c'est à contrecœur que le professeur se décida à lever les yeux du parchemin qu'il était occupé à raturer à l'encre rouge - sans doute des examens de fin d'année - pour lever vers elle un sourcil dédaigneux.

«Ah, l' ... _inébranlable_ Miss Granger» dit-il doucement, pervertissant le sens du mot avec son sarcasme. «Ne vous ai-je pas déjà suffisamment humiliée? Je suis sûr de pouvoir y remédier si vous y tenez tellement.»

« Professeur, je me rends compte que je suis la dernière personne que vous ayez envie de voir» déclara-t-elle en s'armant de courage - et elle sentit sa détermination dégringoler lorsqu'elle vit les lèvres du professeur se relever dans un sourire carnassier.

« Au contraire, cela pourrait se révéler tout à fait divertissant.»

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et s'avança de quelques pas vers le bureau tout en se tordant les mains derrière le dos.

« Professeur, s'il vous plaît, reconsidérez votre décision, je vous assure que je serai une apprentie modèle. Vous avez vu les résultats que j'ai obtenus aux ASPIC de potions; vous savez que j'en suis tout à fait capable. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas ...» - elle hésita, essayant de se rappeler les termes qu'il avait utilisé la dernière fois - «...une irritante Miss je-sais-tout?»

Il ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lâcher une de ses remarques caustique habituelle, mais au lieu de cela, il fit une pause et la reconsidéra.

«Vous pourriez peut-être commencer» dit-il, « par rester silencieusement à cet endroit et ce jusqu'à ce que je vous autorise à parler de nouveau.»

Un Défi. Elle pourrait le relever. Elle se rattrapa de justesse, elle avait faillit dire automatiquement « Oui, Professeur,» au lieu de cela, elle releva la tête et ramena soigneusement ses épaules vers l'arrière dans une posture de défi.

Après ce qui lui sembla être un quart d'heure, elle jeta subrepticement un coup d'œil à sa montre:17h35.

A 18h, Rogue convoqua un elfe de maison et lui demanda de lui apporter son dîner. L'assiette fumante de rosbif accompagné de pommes de terre dégageait un arôme divin - elle avait été tellement occupée aujourd'hui qu'elle en avait complètement oublié le déjeuner - mais il ne lui offrit rien.

A 18h20, son estomac se mit à gronder, il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, mais ne dit pas un mot.

A partir de 19h05, ses pieds lui faisaient affreusement mal, son dos la démangeait et elle se maudit d'être venue dans les cachots sans robes de sorcière ni manteau sur ses vêtements de travail - pratiques pour travailler mais… trop minces contre le froid.

Aux alentours de 19h30, elle s'était mise à réciter - pour elle-même bien sûr - les douze utilisations possibles du sang de dragon.

_Tellement faim..._

Un peu après 21h, elle était tombée à court d'ingrédients pour garder son esprit en éveil, elle tentait de ne pas s'attarder sur son estomac lui criant famine, à ses jambes tremblantes et surtout au froid perçant qui lui couvrait la peau de chaire de poule. A la place, elle se concentra sur Rogue qui ayant terminé de dîner, annotait rageusement en rouge les parchemins des élèves malchanceux.

_Tellement faim..._

S'il avait changé depuis qu'elle n'était plus son élève, ça ne sautait pas vraiment aux yeux. Il ressemblait à un conte de fée déformé : la Peau blanche comme la neige, des cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène - aucune joue rouge sang, mais l'encre rouge coulant de sa plume ferait un excellent substitut, nota-t-elle, étouffant un fou rire.

_Tellement faim..._

Il regardait les parchemins, les sourcils froncés. _Pourquoi est-il toujours à Poudlard ?_ se demanda-t-elle subitement; c'était une énigme assez complexe pour lui faire oublier momentanément son inconfort. Voldemort était mort depuis quatre ans maintenant; Dumbledore, cinq. Il n'y avait rien qui le retenait ici, aucune nouvelle dette à rembourser. Il pourrait vivre très confortablement en temps que maître des potions pour son propre compte. Et de toute évidence, il détestait enseigner.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié sa façon d'enseigner. Elle changea subtilement de position afin de soulager la tension croissante dans le bas de son dos et se demanda pourquoi elle voulait s'infliger encore trois ans de cette torture avec lui. La réponse était évidente: il était le meilleur expert en matière de potion de toute l'Europe, probablement du monde. Elle avait fait des recherches sur les autres maîtres de potion se trouvant à une distance raisonnable - même quelques uns à une distance peu raisonnable - elle n'avait pas été impressionnée. La plupart semblait loin d'être suffisamment au dessus de son niveau pour être valable.

Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était quelqu'un qui pouvait _vraiment _lui enseigner quelque chose. Elle voulait un vrai défi.

Elle se mit à remuer les orteils dans ses chaussures pour faire circuler le sang et ainsi réchauffer un peu ses pieds glacés.

Quatre ans à préparer des potions élémentaires lui avait laissé presque aussi froid. Elle ne l'aurait jamais admit de peur de paraître cynique, mais c'était sa manière de voir les choses après l'année passée à se battre aux côté des autres pour défendre leurs vies. Cette introduction à l'âge adulte avait été terrifiante - et aussi stimulante; réfléchir ou mourir. Maintenant, elle était... sauve et sa vie était complètement, totalement ennuyeuse.

Rogue n'était pas ennuyeux.

A vrai dire, elle savait que c'était stupide de se focaliser sur cet apprentissage quand il était clair que le professeur ne voulait pas d'elle - sa période d'enseignement supérieur touchait à sa fin et qu'en avait-elle retiré? Elle avait passé un moment à s'en prendre à elle-même et à s'irriter contre la société sorcière pour ses règles arbitraires concernant la date limite à laquelle le premier contrat d'apprentissage pouvait être conclu.

Mais ici et maintenant, elle pensa avec un petit sourire qu'elle semblait finalement faire des progrès. Il n'avait jamais proposé un test avant; il était si proche de lui remettre un contrat qu'elle pouvait déjà entendre le bruit de sa plume frottant sur le parchemin. Il serait brillant de clore ces cinq années par un contrat après qu'il ait déclaré catégoriquement qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle.

En revanche, il lui fallut beaucoup de maîtrise de soi, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle serait douloureusement testée ces trois prochaines années. Non, il ne lui offrirait pas un apprentissage agréable; à cette pensée, elle résista à l'envie de passer sa langue sur ses incisives, une habitude embarrassante qu'elle avait acquise à l'époque où elles étaient encore trop longues. Il s'était révélé être un héros, mais il était aussi un homme malveillant et mesquin. _Pour qui se prenait-il_, pensa-t-elle avec irritation, pour se permettre des remarques sur la longueur de ses dents -

«Miss Granger, » aboya-t-il, et elle réalisa qu'il avait sa baguette dans la main et les yeux fixés sur les siens - _légilimencie ?_ - « Ce n'est certainement pas la façon de me convaincre. »

Elle cligna des yeux tout en se forçant à avoir des pensées banales et inoffensives.

_Tellement faim…_

A 22h15, il se leva brusquement la faisant sursauter alors qu'elle fixait avec envie les reliefs du repas abandonné sur le devant du bureau et la considéra quelques instants en silence. Elle n'osait pas le regarder ouvertement dans les yeux - comme avec un chien - il le prendrait peut-être comme une insulte. Elle fit un compromis et fixa plutôt le soupçon de tissu blanc dépassant du haut de sa redingote. _Du lin ?_ - irritant à repasser - mais bien sûr, il devait laisser ce travail aux elfes de maison.

Ses pensées la distrayaient tellement, qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il se rapprochait - _oh, définitivement du lin_, pensa-t-elle, puis elle retint son souffle alors que Rogue, la dominait de toute sa hauteur, tournant lentement autour d'elle pour l'observer. Elle se sentait un peu idiote lorsqu'il mit fin à son manège. Honnêtement, était-il bien utile d'utiliser cette tactique maintenant. S'il recourait à l'intimidation, elle songea que son procès tirait à sa fin. Il retourna à sa chaise, croisa soigneusement les doigts et la regarda de façon déconcertante alors qu'elle attendait une réponse de sa part - et bien, pas un échec, mais..._quelque chose au moins._

Et elle attendit.

Elle attendit.

A 23h25, ce qui la faisait encore tenir debout - six heures après le début des hostilités - était la seule force de sa volonté. Sa tête battait affreusement, ses yeux la brûlaient et la salle semblait se dilater et se contracter autour d'elle.

«Miss Granger,» dit Rogue, à travers la brume de douleur, «vous êtes l'incarnation de l'entêtement des Gryffondor».

_Vous pouvez mener une mule à l'eau, mais vous ne pouvez pas la forcer à boire_, commenta-t-elle pour elle-même, l'esprit assombri par la douleur.

« Peut-être croyez-vous pouvoir tenir plus longtemps que moi» ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation en faisant le tour du bureau. «Il se trouve que je suis sur le point de me retirer pour la nuit.» Il fit une pause. Elle attendit l'inévitable suite. _Un, deux …_

«Cependant je serai averti immédiatement si vous prononcez le moindre mot» siffla-t-il à son oreille, «et ne vous avisez pas de bouger, ne serait-ce que pour vous allonger.» Il retroussa sa manche gauche - _du lin, ha, ha! - _et sortit sa baguette pour jeter une série de sorts, elle les reconnut vaguement comme étant des capteurs et des alarmes. _Pas de baguettes magiques s'agitant dans tous les sens dans cette classe... 10 points de moins pour Serpentard, Professeur..._

«Passez une agréable soirée, Miss Granger.» Il ricana en éteignant la lumière avec un dernier sort.

_Je ne dois pas céder!_

A 1h05 du matin, seule, frigorifiée, affamée et complètement épuisée, elle s'évanouit.

ooOOoo

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, se fut pour ressentir la désagréable impression qu'elle était immobilisée dans un étau. Dans un mouvement de panique elle se mit à agiter convulsivement les bras jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et qu'elle constate la vérité: elle était dans un lit sous d'épaisses couvertures.

«Qu'est-ce... Où...» commença Hermione désorientée.

«Tss, tss,» dit une voix familière qui tenait un flacon dans la main et se mouvait dans son champ de vision. «D'abord vous vous déplacez sans ma permission, et maintenant vous parlez, si c'est ainsi que vous avez l'intention de suivre mes ordres quand vous serez mon apprentie, nous risquons d'avoir un sérieux problème.»

Les événements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire pêle-mêle. Elle ferma les yeux réprimant une furieuse envie d'envoyer un puissant coup de poing à Rogue. Insister ainsi sur son échec, comme si elle avait fait exprès de lui désobéir - qu'est-ce qu'il croyait - _Attendez_.

_«Quand _je serai votre apprentie, monsieur?_» _Ses lèvres gercées protestèrent lorsqu'elle sourit tellement que son visage faillit se fendre en deux.

«Buvez ceci» dit-il, poussant un flacon dans ses mains - et estimant qu'elle manquait de force pour le faire elle-même, le porta lui même jusqu'à ses lèvres avec un petit reniflement impatient. La potion glissa dans sa bouche comme un bonbon au miel légèrement acidulé. Elle sentit immédiatement les effets bénéfiques de la potion et demanda: «Qu'est-ce que c'était? Pas de la Pimentine manifestement - c'est ignoble - et d'ailleurs, je pouvais sentir l'hellébore –

«_Silence!_», aboya-t-il.

«Oui, monsieur.», dit-elle en rougissant.

Il la dévisagea un instant de son air le plus sévère - _ah, le bon vieux temps _- avant de répondre à ses questions lancées en tirs rapides. «C'est un Élixir Revigorant, et je crois que votre réaction prouve qu'il porte bien son nom. Vous pouvez cesser votre comédie de victime d'un Basilic, Miss Granger ; ce n'est pas une potion, je ne m'attends donc pas à ce que vous en ayez déjà entendu parler auparavant. C'est une invention personnelle.»

Il convoqua une chaise et s'y assit, ses grandes jambes disparaissant sous le lit.

«A quand remonte votre dernier repas?»

Elle regarda sa montre - 1h25. «Plus de quinze heures.» dit-elle.

«Et comment vous sentez-vous maintenant?» Il la regardait avec un intérêt inhabituel.

«Très bien. Pas du tout fatiguée. Encore affamée, mais les vertiges ont disparu, et la douleur aussi.»

«Très bien, vous avez fait un sujet de test plus que satisfaisant.»

«Vous voulez dire que vous m'avez fait endurer tout ça _juste pour analyser votre foutue potion?»_

«Surveillez votre langage, Miss Granger.» Il croisa les bras et la scruta à travers ses paupières mi-closes. «C'était un test pour évaluer votre endurance, pas mon Élixir, que j'ai déjà - soit dit en passant - testé personnellement. Vous feriez bien de vous souvenir, cependant, que lorsque l'occasion se présente, je suis tout à fait disposer à en ... profiter»

Brandissant sa baguette, il convoqua un elfe de maison et lui ordonna sèchement d'aller chercher un bol de soupe. Hermione était tentée de le refuser, par principe - en réalité, l'homme était exaspérant - mais elle jugea qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable de rester plus longtemps l'estomac vide. Le bouillon de bœuf aux légumes ramené par l'elfe ne fit pas long feu.

«Où suis-je,» demanda Hermione, déposant sa cuillère dans le bol désormais vide et remarquant enfin les draperies vert et argent qui l'entouraient. «Est-ce votre chambre?»

Rogue leva un sourcil qui se voulait clairement dédaigneux. «Pas du tout, nous sommes dans une des suites de Serpentard.»

«Oh» dit-elle, se sentant réprimandée. Elle se rappela brusquement qu'il était un ex-Mangemort, peut-être ne voulait-il pas de sa sale peau de sang de bourbe dans ses draps.

«Maintenant» dit-il, interrompant sa pensée, «je ne vais pas vous supporter durant trois longues années sans m'assurer que vous signiez un contrat qui me donne le plein contrôle.»

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, moins par agacement qu'embarras. Les contrats Maître-apprenti ont toujours été mis en place avec un grand déséquilibre du pouvoir; rien à voir avec l'atmosphère conviviale des universités moldues. Elle savait - par ses nombreuses lectures sur le sujet, bien sûr - que le contrat traditionnel exigeait du jeune apprenti la prise en charge des tâches subalternes - souvent ingrates - d'un laboratoire de potions, il devait être disponible du lever du jour au coucher du soleil pour aider à la recherche sans espérer de crédit pour les résultats obtenus et se comporter respectueusement à tout moment.

On avait beau se comporter avec déférence quoiqu'il arrive. La réussite d'un apprentissage était totalement dépendante du pouvoir du Maître à donner son approbation.

«Qu'est-ce que cela implique, Professeur? s'enquit-elle enfin. «Que voulez-vous dire?»

«Vous ne pouvez pas, par exemple, quitter l'enceinte de l'école sans ma permission.»

La réponse lui procura une bouffée de déception - elle s'attendait à être en mesure de transplaner afin d'aller voir sa famille, Harry ou Ron dès sa journée de labeur terminée. Peut-être qu'il lui donnerait son accord? Mais on ne pouvait pas savoir... c'était Rogue après tout. Enfin, elle haussa les épaules, _concentre-toi sur ton objectif, Granger. _«Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent de tout façon.» répondit-elle en une demi-vérité.

«Quelle surprise,» murmura-t-il, et il tira d'une des poches de sa robe un morceau de parchemin. Il y avait dessus les mots qu'il avait sans doute écrits alors qu'elle se tenait debout seule dans sa classe. C'était le contrat le plus rudimentaire qu'elle ait jamais vu.

_Moi Hermione Granger, m'engage à suivre l'apprentissage de Maître Severus Rogue pour la durée réglementaire et je consens librement à lui obéir en toutes choses._

Il tira sa baguette de l'étui fixé à son avant-bras gauche, et conjura une plume rouge aux reflets dorés.

«Avant que vous n'utilisiez cette abomination,» lui dit Rogue sèchement, «je suis contraint de vous demander si vous avez complètement récupéré et êtes en pleine possession de vos moyens.»

«Oui, » répondit-elle, surprise.

« Êtes-vous sûre de votre capacité à faire fonctionner ce que vous appelez un _cerveau?»_

«Oui,» répondit-elle de nouveau, se retenant de réduire en bouillie la plume serrée entre ses doigts. _Non mais, honnêtement..._

«Réfléchissez bien, Miss Granger, êtes-vous prête à exécuter _tous _les ordres que je vous donnerai?»

Il l'évaluait de son regard perçant, sans ciller. Elle lui retourna un regard alarmé, elle sentait pour la première fois que les choses pourraient mal tourner. Il n'allait quand même pas la - non il ne pourrait pas - il ne pouvait pas.

«Si vous doutez d'être à la hauteur,» dit-il d'une voie doucereuse, faisant mine de lui prendre le parchemin des mains, «n'hésitez pas à vous rendormir et à quitter mes cachots dès demain matin pour ne jamais y remettre les pieds.

Un défi. C'est tout ce qui lui fallait.

Hermione fit glisser le contrat hors de portée du professeur, se donnant quelques secondes de réflexion. S'il s'était agit de quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait hésité - peut-être même reconsidéré son choix...

Mais c'était _Rogue_, par Merlin! L'incident concernant ses dents avait été loin d'être le seul, il lui avait fait comprendre clairement à plusieurs reprises qu'il la trouvait désespérément inintéressante. En outre, elle savait d'instinct, que bien qu'il affiche un comportement de parfait salaud la plus part du temps, il était absolument digne de confiance. Il avait combattu avec eux contre Voldemort, même lorsque la situation semblait désespérée au point de suggérer que la Lumière allait perdre la guerre.

Elle leva son regard vers lui, son visage ne révélait aucune marque d'intérêt pour sa décision. Elle reporta son attention sur le contrat, voyant dans ces mots la promesse d'un billet pour un voyage vers la connaissance et la maîtrise de l'art des potions.

Après cinq années d'insuccès pour obtenir ce précieux laissez-passer, elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser filer sous le prétexte ridicule qu'il l'intimidait.

«Je suis prête.» dit-elle, signant de son écriture soignée sur la ligne prévue à cet effet. Cela fait, elle toucha brièvement de sa baguette l'encre encore humide. Elle fut prise au dépourvu par la puissance du flux de magie qui la traversa alors que le contrat venait de prendre effet, la même sensation qu'avec l'élixir de Rogue mais bien plus puissante - un peu comme tomber dans le vide - qui la laissa momentanément aveuglée et à bout de souffle.

Elle reprit ses esprits à temps pour voir le professeur, sa baguette dans une main, remettre le contrat dans sa robe de l'autre. Puis il se cala confortablement dans le fond de son fauteuil et lui sourit lentement. Horriblement.

«Miss Granger, vous êtes encore plus insensée que je n'aurais pu imaginer.»

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il eut un rire bref et blessant, en croisant ses longs doigts derrière sa tête, tenant toujours sa baguette.

«Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que je pourrais vous donner l'ordre de vous supprimer sans que vous puissiez refuser? Empoisonner Potter, et vous devriez vous y conformer tout en sachant que vous ne pourrez plus vous supporter après ça? Que je pourrais vous astreindre à toutes sortes d'actes méprisables qui iraient contre vos plus profondes croyances, vos valeurs?»

Elle cligna des yeux, brièvement avec horreur. La terreur qu'elle ressentit passa presque immédiatement. _C'est une provocation. Juste une provocation. Je dois me ressaisir. Il ne peut pas me faire faire ces choses. Et même s'il pouvait, il ne le ferait pas._

«J'ai confiance en vous,»dit-elle simplement, et lorsqu'il renifla, elle ajouta à la hâte: «Si vous étiez mauvais, vous n'auriez jamais tourné le dos aux Mangemorts, j'ai vu tout ce que vous avez subit pour soutenir notre cause.»

«Ah,»dit-il. «Mais vous n'avez aucune idée ce qui m'a motivé à changer d'allégeance. Vous ne connaissez pas tout de moi, tout comme vous ne comprenez pas clairement le pouvoir que vous venez de me remettre.»

«J'ai suivi vos cours - »

«_Silence!_» coupa-t-il.

L'effet fut instantané, saisissant. Sa peau lui piqua, sa bouche se ferma hermétiquement, comme si des doigts invisibles avaient collé ses lèvres l'une à l'autre. Elle tenta d'en faire sortir un mot, n'importe lequel, et sentit son estomac se tordre. Ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'effet d'un _Imperium_, mais ici, elle était parfaitement lucide, tout à fait capable de raisonner - mais tout à fait impuissante à désobéir.

«Vous voyez, Miss Granger? Voici votre première leçon en tant que mon apprentie : Ne jamais présumer de _rien_, si ce n'est que tous les hommes sont mauvais et toujours prêts à montrer leur nature vicieuse, quand ils peuvent trouver l'occasion de le faire.» Il fit une pause, puis ajouta, après coup: «Vous pouvez parler à nouveau.»

«Oh mon Dieu», dit-elle, laissant retomber la tête sur l'oreiller et fermant les yeux pour ne plus avoir à le regarder.

«En effet.»

Elle gémit doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le pire qu'elle avait imaginé plus tôt - et classé dans les hypothèses improbables - était qu'il pourrait essayer de détourner le contrat pour s'assurer son consentement sexuel, elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne.

«Qu'ai-je fait?» murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder le plafond blanchi.

«Je pense que la question pertinente qui se pose est _pourquoi _vous avez fait cela, brillante comme vous êtes supposé l'être.»

Elle répondit dans une espèce d'état second, d'une voie monotone: «Je voulais savoir tout ce que vous savez, je voulais être reconnue. Je voulais _plus_ de la vie.»

Son apparent détachement disparut, et il la regarda, l'air secoué. Puis il eut un rire amer. «Félicitations: la soif de sang mise à part, vous venez de citer les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai rejoint Voldemort.»

«S'il vous plaît», dit-elle, en lui lançant un regard hanté, «ne jouez pas avec moi, Professeur. Dites-moi pourquoi vous avez insisté sur le contrôle total - dites-le moi maintenant, qu'on en finisse. Quels dommages allez-vous me faire m'infliger? Qui voulez-vous que j'assassine? Quelles sont les actes épouvantables que vous voulez que j'exécute?»

«Je n'ai personne à assassin en ce moment,» dit-il, imperturbable. «Et je n'ai aucun désir particulier de vous voir vous faire du mal - en fait, je vous l'interdit.»

Elle sentit de nouveau un léger frisson de magie, sans doute un relief du combat qu'elle venait de mener contre lui.

«Tant que nous y sommes, vous ne pouvez pas me faire de mal non plus.» dit-il en posant sa baguette à côté d'elle sur le lit.

«Alors, quoi? demanda-t-elle. «Que voulez-vous?»

Découvrant ses dents d'une manière qui lui rappelait fortement un autre personnage de conte de fées - celui qui à mangé la petite fille en capuchon rouge, il déclara d'une voie soyeuse: «Eh bien, Miss Granger, je _vous _veux.»

ooOOoo

Alors ce premier chapitre? Bien? Pas bien?

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Les remarques et commentaires sont les biens venus mais gardez en tête que c'est ma première traduction, donc soyez indulgents...

Merci à ma bêta **Aësälys** (et oui, rien que ça ;D) pour ses corrections qui m'enlèvent une énorme épine du pied.

Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire, quant à savoir si elle est perverse ou pas, je vous laisse le découvrir... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (l'histoire en compte 28). J'espère poster un chapitre par semaine si mon emploi du temps me le permet.

ooOOoo

.

Note d'Aësälys :

Oui je suis ici _aussi_. Hum.

Je ne peux qu'espérer que ce soit terriblement pervers, encore qu'un « posséder votre esprit » pourrait convenir.

Brrrref. J'va ptet aller lire la vo, moé…


	2. Négociation

Merci à toutes celles (et ceux?) qui suivent cette fic. Merci aussi pour les reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon travail et surtout de la fic... comme on dit chez moi ça motive à 'mac' ( cherchez pas, c'est une expression typiquement belge...) et merci à Aesalys pour son aide et ses corrections.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Selene: **Merci beaucoup, heureuse que ça te plaise.

**Eudore: **merci, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite, il faut reconnaître que Deeble à une façon, très élégante de présenter 'les choses'.

J'en profite d'ailleurs, si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, à lire 'Une magie qui se passe de baguette' de Deeble (bien sûr!) traduite par benebu. Excellente fic (SR/HG).

ooOOoo

_Toujours rien à moi, sauf la traduction..._

**Chapitre 2: Négociation.**

Soudain, la pièce se mit à tourner de façon alarmante, elle cligna des paupières pour tenter d'accommoder de nouveau sa vision ce qui eut pour effet secondaire malheureux de rendre Rogue à sa vue. Elle entendit un rugissement sourd et diagnostiqua vaguement que le sang devait se précipiter dans ses oreilles. Elle sentit un rire hystérique monter de sa gorge et ne put pas s'arrêter.

«Vous me voulez? Vous _me _voulez? dit-elle en s'étouffant. «Vous m'avez ridiculisée à cause de mes cheveux en sixième année, vous avez donnez cinq points à Malfoy parce qu'il m'avait insultée en septième, et quand nous sommes entrés dans les rangs de l'Ordre, vous avez dit que j'étais juste utile pour trouver les informations dans mes précieux livres et vous m'avez traitée de rat de bibliothèque.

«Vous aviez dix-sept, dix-huit et dix-neuf ans si ma mémoire est bonne.» dit-il en cochant les années sur ses doigts, «maintenant un peu moins de vingt-quatre. Je ne désire pas une écolière, de plus vous avez très 'agréablement' grandit.

«Mais, mais, vous me _détestez_.» dit-elle plaintivement, s'accrochant aux branches.

«Vous m'êtes indifférente.» corrigea-t-il. «Cependant, je retire une énorme satisfaction dans le fait que, après sept années à trouver tous les moyens de passer outre mon autorité, vous serez désormais dans l'impossibilité de réitérer cela- et vous avez conclu cet accord de votre plein gré.»

«Vous n'auriez pas préféré me traîner dans vos appartements et me prendre de force pendant que je hurle en me débattant?» murmura-t-elle.

«Non!» dit-il brusquement.

«Je ne vois pas en quoi ceci est différent!»

«C'est tout à fait différent, pour ne pas mentionner légal: vous avez le choix. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute si vous n'avez pas saisit la signification du contrat. Je vous ai prévenu à plusieurs reprises de ne pas signer à la légère, si vous vous souvenez, et vous avez foncé tête baissée, comme un _typique _-»

«Gryffondor,» finit-elle sourdement. «Ne portant pas la moindre attention sur le fait que vous ayez été un Serpentard _classique_. Je préfère penser le meilleur de vous, et tout ce temps vous attendiez que je tombe dans votre piège». Il est vrai que vous avez été bien plus rusé que votre pathétique petite tribu.» reconnu-t-elle. Depuis quand préparez-vous cela? Comment avez-vous su que je tenterais de vous faire changer d'avis une dernière fois?»

«Je ne le savais pas figurez-vous. Si vous voulez tout savoir, je vous ai congédiée si bruyamment la dernière fois justement parce que vous étiez une tentation. Mais ma _chère _Miss Granger, vous m'avez eu à l'usure. Vous avez encore insisté pour venir à moi - dans un autre but que celui que j'avais en tête - je n'ai vu aucune raison de garder cette frustration en moi. »

«Quand l'occasion se présente, vous êtes tout à fait prêt à en profiter.» dit-elle amèrement, tirant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton pour contenir une vague incontrôlable de frissons.

«Ainsi votre attention à payé après tout. Peut-être apprendrez-vous enfin à me prendre au mot.»

«Vous prendre au mot!» cracha-t-elle. «Que vaut votre parole ? Je vous ai _demandé _pourquoi vous exigiez ce contrat et vous avez répondu que c'était pour ne pas que j'aille me balader dehors à moins d'avoir votre autorisation. Je ne peux pas croire que je vous ai _défendu _face à Harry et Ron toutes ces années -»

Il sourit à son ton de reproche. «Vous êtes incroyablement naïve, il serait bon de remédier à cette lacune dès maintenant, avant que cela ne vous attire des ennuis.»

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester et lui dire qu'à côté de lui, l'enfer était une station balnéaire; comment osait-il essayer de prétendre qu'il lui faisait une faveur. Mais il continuait de parler sur le ton qu'elle associait aux cours de potions de niveau ASPIC.

«Leçon numéro deux: écoutez ce qui n'est pas dit avec autant de soin que ce qui à été dit. J'ai inclus un 'par exemple', n'est-ce pas? Mais n'en ai cité aucun autre, vous auriez directement dû vous méfier.

«Je pensais que votre cruauté se limitait au sarcasme.» dit-elle avec indignation.

«Le diable est un égoïste, je sais: et, pour l'amour du ciel, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'exprimer de la bonté envers quiconque.» dit-il, levant légèrement les épaules en un demi-haussement élégant.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement cette citation, elle avait passé tout un été consacré à l'étude de l'opéra moldu - sur l'insistance de ses parents. «Méphistophélès, je présume; comme c'est approprié. Dans quel rôle me voyez-vous Faust? Ou ... Gretchen?» En pensant à la jeune femme séduite et finalement ruinée, elle saisit le couvre-lit plus étroitement.

«Ces mots étaient de Faust, pour être précis», dit Rogue. «Allons-nous discuter de l'ironie de ma connaissance de la littérature moldue surpassant la vôtre? Ou nous replongeons-nous dans le sujet traité?»

«Oh, allons-y! Je suis impatiente d'entendre comment vous avez l'intention d'expliquer au professeur McGonagall pourquoi vous dormez avec votre apprentie!»

«Ça aussi, c'est tout à fait légal. Tenue par votre contrat, vous ne pouvez lui en faire part.»

« Vraiment? dit-elle, acerbe, encouragée par le sentiment de haine qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que son corps ne lui appartienne plus. «S'il n'y a rien de mal avec cet arrangement, si c'est tout à fait respectable, qu'est-ce que vous avez à cacher?»

«Je préfère renoncer à l'éternel refrain à propos des pauvres et innocents Griffondor qui ont encore besoin d'être dorlotés à l'âge adulte. Ne parlez du contrat - ou de ses termes - à personne d'autre que moi.»

«Vous savez que c'est mal,» dit Hermione commençant à comprendre et ne sachant pas si elle devait être optimiste ou horrifiée. «Vous savez, et vous ne vous en souciez pas.»

«J'ai l'intention de respecter ma part du marché. Dans trois ans, vous aurez reçu un excellent apprentissage.»

Elle était toujours allongée, silencieuse, essayant désespérément de penser à un moyen de sortir de cette situation mais n'arrivait nulle part, son attention étant entièrement tournée vers un moyen de l'empêcher d'hyper ventiler.

«Qu'allez-vous faire de moi?» demanda-t-elle sèchement, insufflant autant de méchanceté que possible dans ses mots.

«Vous voulez un exposé sur - comme disent les moldus - les oiseaux et les abeilles, Miss Granger? Leçon numéro trois: N'éprouvez pas ma patience assurément limitée. Je refuse de croire que vous, qui avez vécu une guerre, soyez encore vierge. »

Elle sentit la chaleur envahir sont visage et ne put se retenir de rougir violemment. «Je ne le suis pas,» dit-elle avec colère. «Et je ne vous demande pas un cours détaillé. Je veux une idée générale pour savoir à quoi m'attendre pour que je puisse me préparer.»

«Cette manière de penser vous honore.» murmura-t-il.

«A quoi vous attendiez-vous, alors que vous m'avez attirée dans un piège? C'est absolument révoltant! Votre conduite est écœurante, et j'espère que vous -»

«Ne criez pas,» dit-il froidement, ses paroles furent suivies par une faible décharge de magie lui faisant se dresser les poils sur les bras. La nécessité de le défier était écrasante. C'est au prix d'un effort héroïque, qu'elle réussit à ne pas hurler, ses mots résonant tous à peu près sur la même intensité: «_Je crierais si je veux, et j'en ai foutrement envie!_»

La surprise qu'elle lut dans son regard compensa presque ce qui suivit. Son estomac se souleva violemment; elle se jeta maladroitement hors du lit et s'élança vers une porte - qui comme elle l'espérait - la mènerait aux toilettes. Quand elle put enfin relever sa tête de la cuvette, elle l'aperçu qui attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte de salle de bain sombre et la lumière venant de la chambre obscurcissait ses traits.

«Je vous ai également ordonné de ne pas vous faire du mal», dit-il, couvrant la distance qui les séparait en deux enjambées. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, plaça sa main sous son menton et lui essuya le visage avec un linge humide, qu'il avait apparemment conjuré. C'était réconfortant, un virage déconcertant des événements. C'était, pensa-t-elle vaguement, une situation intenable. Mais elle n'eut tout simplement pas l'énergie de résister quand, après s'être glissé derrière elle pour s'asseoir le dos appuyé contre le mur, Rogue l'attira entre ses jambes pour que sa tête repose sur son torse. Au moins, pensa-t-elle, sa redingote était encore boutonnée jusqu'au cou et ses mains placées dans des endroits inoffensifs - une sur le sol et l'autre sur son épaule.

«Ne vous battez pas, Miss Granger,» dit-il, sa voix presque douce, elle se demanda distraitement s'il pouvait sentir l'effet de l'ordre sur sa peau. «Aucun de nous n'obtiendra ce qu'il veut de cet arrangement si vous êtes constamment entrain de vous rendre malade, sans compter les dégâts que vous infligez à votre estomac.»

«On ne peut pas vivre comme ça ...» dit-elle d'une voix rauque. «S'il vous plaît, Professeur - _s'il vous plaît _ne faites pas cela. J'avais prévu de suivre vos ordres, mais maintenant j'y suis _obligée_, et l'ordre le plus simple est empreint d'une telle puissance -»

«Cette proposition, ne change rien du tout - si vous comptiez vraiment m'obéir.»

«Je n'avais pas prévu de coucher avec vous.»

«Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je possède un miroir.»

Elle grogna de frustration, sa remarque suscita un autre sentiment qui lui fit oublier temporairement son désespoir et l'amena à réaliser qu'il se méprenait sur ses paroles. _Sans blague - _mais à la réflexion, elle décida de ne pas lui dire que son aspect n'avait rien à voir avec son refus. Il n'était pas si horrible après tout.

_Si le visage était véritablement une fenêtre sur l'âme _...

«Je reconnais que j'ai été terriblement mal informée à propos de vous,» dit-elle au lieu de cela, «mais la première chose à savoir sur moi, c'est que je refuse de m'engager dans une relation avec un homme qui pour moi, représente l'autorité.»

«Quatrième leçon: Dans ce monde que vous avez choisi, une tradition ancestrale veut que les sorcières se soumettent aux sorciers les plus puissants.»

«C'est aussi une tradition d'asservir les elfes de maison.»

«Ils sont contents de leur servitude. Ils ne connaissent pas d'autre façon de vivre.»

«Et bien, ce n'est pas mon cas, et je ne le ferai pas!» Elle fit une pause, puis ajouta doucement: «Je combattrai jusqu'à la mort. Je ne serai jamais votre esclave.»

Elle sentit ses muscles se crisper, mais sa voix était calme.

«Pourtant, vous y avez librement consenti.»

Elle repensa avec haine au maudit morceau de parchemin, à ces mots apparemment anodins - 'consens librement à lui obéir en toutes choses.' _C'est la première fois que je porte une telle confiance en quelqu'un, et il fallait que ce soit cet homme méprisable._

«Nous semblons être dans une impasse, Miss Granger,» dit-il. «Vous utilisez votre corps comme otage dans l'espoir que je vais vous laisser briser votre promesse, ce que je suis dans l'impossibilité de faire, il semblerait que je m'apprête à traverser des moments pénibles en me liant par contrat avec une sorcière qui cherche à se faire vomir jusqu'à la mort.»

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de tressaillir. C'était un excellent moyen d'étouffer toute rébellion contre lui, se rebeller malgré son avertissement l'avait mise dans un état lamentable. Ce n'était pas comme un virus à l'estomac; c'était pire - le sentiment qu'on lui arrachait les tripes, une sensation de déchirement absolu. Elle avait signé un contrat scellé par la magie; et ne pouvait désormais désobéir sans que cette magie ne la rappelle cruellement à l'ordre. Son propre corps s'était retourné contre elle. _Il _en était la cause. «Comment faites-vous pour vous supporter?» demanda-t-elle amèrement.

«Ni les scrupules, ni le doute ne peuvent m'atteindre, pas plus que le diable ou l'enfer ne peuvent m'effrayer.» dit Rogue froidement.

Hermione se demanda l'espace d'un instant quelles terribles choses il avait bien pu voir et faire en tant que Mangemort pour que cet assouvissement - lui donnant le droit juridique de commettre un viol - lui semble une manière tout à fait raisonnable d'interagir avec un autre être humain. Subitement, elle réalisa avec horreur leur promiscuité - son torse contre son dos, sa main droite sur son épaule droite. Il était dangereux, brisé, prêt à tout. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris? Pourquoi Dumbledore s'était-il laissé berner malgré tous ses pouvoirs de déduction? Mais peut-être que le directeur était au courant et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, pensant que Rogue était bien plus efficace en tant qu'espion dans cet état.

En levant les yeux de sa contemplation du plancher, elle aperçut le lit dans la chambre voisine, et réalisa qu'elle devait prendre sa décision maintenant. Elle avait affronté les choses de la vie avec une détermination sans faille; elle était certaine de pouvoir approcher la mort avec la même détermination, même si le chemin pour y arriver était horrible. Pourquoi ne tenterait-elle pas de rassembler assez de force pour lutter contre cette contrainte magique assez longtemps pour retourner sa baguette sur elle-même et en finir rapidement.

Elle _pourrait _le faire. Mais valait-il la peine de mourir? Les termes du contrat étaient terribles. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de ses années à Poudlard à se lamenter pour les condition de vie des elfes de maison, et maintenant, elle se trouvait dans la même situation qu'eux. Seul Rogue pouvait la libérer avant la fin du contrat - elle en savait assez sur les droits des sorciers pour être consciente qu'un contrat magique ne pouvait pas être détruit sans le consentement des deux parties concernées. En y réfléchissant, il s'agissait de trois ans, pas d'une éternité de servitude.

Trois ans à faire exactement ce que Rogue désirait, puis elle retrouverait sa liberté, avec une maîtrise de potion en main. Trois ans.

Elle n'avait _vraiment pas envie _de mourir.

«Dites-moi, » dit-il dans le silence pesant. «Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange le plus: coucher avec moi ou avoir reçu l'ordre de le faire?

«Qu'on m'en donne l'ordre,» dit-elle tout de suite, sa réponse avait franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ait eut le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle disait. Mais c'était la vérité néanmoins.

Il l'éloigna légèrement de son torse pour pouvoir se dégager et s'asseoir en tailleur devant elle. A présent, ses yeux s'étaient suffisamment adaptés à la faible lumière pour qu'elle puisse discerner ces traits dans la pénombre, mais son visage pâle était vierge de toute expression, impénétrable.

«Puis-je espérer une renégociation, Miss Granger? »

Hermione appuya son dos contre le mur de pierre toujours chaud du contact récent de Rogue et réfléchit brièvement à la balance du pouvoir. Il avait encore l'avantage, mais le peu de pression qu'elle pouvait exercer pesait plus lourd que ce qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au début.

«Vous voulez dire, déchirer ce contrat et le remplacer par un neuf?» demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

«Pas exactement.»

«Dans ce cas, pas d'accord entre nous.»

«Cinquième leçon: toujours écouter un adversaire. Il peut vous donner des munitions par accident.»

«Voyez-vous _tout _comme une guerre ? Attendez!» dit-elle, dégoûtée, « ne dites rien. Bien sûr que vous le faites, ce qui explique la façon dont vous gérez vos classes.»

«De toute évidence, maintenant - j'aurais pensé que vous attendriez d'avoir récolté suffisamment d'informations pertinentes avant d'agir. Ah, aucune réponse toute prête à cela? ... Voici ma proposition: je ne vais pas annuler le contrat que vous avez signé, mais je pourrais me contenter de vous donner des ordres uniquement en rapport direct avec votre travail d'apprentie.»

«Dites-moi exactement ce que vous attendez en échange de votre gentillesse sans égal.»

«Très bien, Miss Granger. Il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour vous.» Il fit une pause, peut-être pour ménager son effet, et dit alors: «Si vous êtes d'accord, je vais attendre un peu pour les rapports intimes avec vous tous les soirs.»

«En quoi est-ce différent?» demanda-t-elle, indignée.

«Pas d'ordre. Aucun ordre. Non» - il tendit la main et avec un de ces longs doigts il frôla son cou. «La magie du contrat crépite toujours sur votre peau.»

Elle frissonna à son contact et enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

«Bien sûr», ajouta-t-il, «je pourrais laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont et simplement vous ordonner de me désirer. Même une sorcière aussi têtue que vous éprouverait des difficultés à maîtriser les émotions provoquées par une magie aussi puissante qu'un contrat librement convenu.»

«Non!» hoqueta-t-elle, réagissant de façon tout à fait involontaire. «Avoir _à faire _ces choses serait déjà assez pénible, mais me faire _ressentir _des choses que je ne veux pas - anéantirait mon esprit comme -»

«L'Imperium,» dit-il doucement. «Je sais. Je ne le ferai pas. Je n'y trouverai aucun érotisme.»

«Je suppose que vous parlez par expérience.» cracha-t-elle.

«Oui,» admit-il. «À proprement parler, tout ce qui arriverait entre vous et moi serait considéré comme le libre arbitre, puisque je ne vous ai pas forcée à signer le contrat. Mais je préférerais que vous soyez lucide.»

Fermant les yeux pour elle-même, Hermione considéra la situation. Elle examina Rogue. Une fois passé ce moment de terrible compréhension, il était passé en un éclair du statut de héros à la langue acérée à celui de crapule au cœur ratatiné. Le comportement qu'il avait eu ces quelques dernières minutes la laissait dans un étrange brouillard d'incertitude. Elle trouvait ses motivations incompréhensibles. Mais son offre actuelle était légèrement mieux que les termes du contrat original.

«Une fois par mois,» dit-elle brusquement. «Je suis d'accord sur votre addenda si la fréquence est une fois par mois.»

«Miss Granger, vous m'insultez. Tous les jours.»

«Deux fois par mois !»

«Tous les jours !»

«Une fois par semaine.»

«Quatre fois par semaine, et pas un jour de moins. »

« Mais qu'en est-il -»

«Sauf quand vous avez vos règles, bien sûr. Sommes-nous d'accord?»

« D'accord. » dit-elle un peu plus fort que ce qu'elle aurait voulut, sentant que même cette fois il avait eu le contrôle total sur elle. «Oh par Merlin, pourquoi souriez-vous maintenant ? »

« Je doute avoir assez d'énergie pour plus que ça. » affirma-t-il, la laissant méditer sur ses paroles, marmonnant sur le sol.

Un moment plus tard, il la laissa tomber sans ménagement sur le lit, et émit un laconique « Bonne nuit, Miss Granger», et se dirigea vers la porte.

«Attendez!» appela-t-elle. «Je pensais que vous alliez...»

Il se retourna, ses robes tourbillonnant autour de lui, et lui lança un regard amusé. «Non, Je suis fatigué. Il est gratifiant de savoir, cependant, que vous êtes si impatiente...»

«Désireuse d'en finir au plus vite, pervers! » rétorqua-t-elle.

L'oreiller qu'elle venait de lui lancer à la tête rebondit sans danger contre la porte qu'il venait juste de refermer derrière lui, riant doucement, et c'est à ce moment que Hermione remarqua l'ironie de la situation. Elle n'avait jamais, de sa vie, été plus irrespectueuse vis à vis de Rogue que depuis qu'ils avaient signé le contrat magique.

Et il la laissait s'en sortir comme ça.

ooOOoo

Et voilà!

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Siouplaît, des reviews, plein de reviews !

* * *

Je mets quelques commentaires entre () de Aesalys qui m'ont bien fait rire...

_«Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je possède un miroir.»_ _(XD Quelle absurdité ! Sev, voyons (-_-) _J'suis bien d'accord ! Viens-là Sevy que je te donne la fessée (yeux brillants et bave aux lèvres...)

_«Je reconnais que j'ai été terriblement mal informée à propos de vous,» dit-elle au lieu de cela, «mais la première chose à savoir sur moi, c'est que je refuse de m'engager dans une relation avec un homme qui pour moi, représente l'autorité.» (« représente l'autorité »^^ Mm. Je suis définitivement très fan, et tu traduis très bien ^^) _Celle-là, c'était juste pour me faire plaisir ;D C'est toujours agréable quand on vous jette des fleurs.

_«Ni les scrupules, ni le doute ne peuvent m'atteindre, pas plus que le diable ou l'enfer ne peuvent m'effrayer.» dit Rogue froidement._ _(OMG. Je ne sais toujours pas si je vais voir la vo ou si je te reste totalement fidèle XD mais j'aime de plus en plus ^^) _Et t'as pas encore tout vu...

_«Dites-moi, » dit-il dans le silence pesant. «Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange le plus: coucher avec moi ou avoir reçu l'ordre de le faire? __» (OMG. J'en chialerais presque) _Il pourrait m'ordonner tout ce qu'il veut, je m'exécuterais sur le champs et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

_«Qu'on m'en donne l'ordre,» dit-elle tout de suite, sa réponse avait franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ait eut le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle disait. Mais c'était la vérité néanmoins. (YOUPIE !) _Hermione deviendrait-elle raisonable ?

_«Je suppose que vous parlez par expérience.» cracha-t-elle. (OUCH !) «Oui,» admit-il. (OH PUTAIN ! En plus elle tape juste ) _Ben forcement ! Sous les ordres de Voldy, Severus n'a pas vraiment vécu au pays des bisounours o_O

_«Une fois par mois,» dit-elle brusquement. «Je suis d'accord sur votre __addenda_ _si la fréquence est une fois par mois.» __(Seulement ?) _Quand je pense que moi, je pousserais une cacahuète avec mon nez de chez moi jusqu'à Poudlard pour qu'il me le propose ne serait-ce qu'une demi fois...

_«Sauf quand vous avez vos règles, bien sûr. (Bah pourquoiiii ?) _Ms-Figg aurait pas un peu déteint sur toi ?

_Et il la laissait s'en sortir comme ça. (ça lui plaît, en un sens ^^) _Severus restera toujours un grand mystère.


	3. La dette du Diable

Et voilà le chapitre trois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Faites-le moi savoir. D'ailleurs, vous a-t-on déjà dit que reviewer était très bon pour la santé? Si, si, je vous assure, je l'ai lu dans Sorcière-Hebdo l'autre jour.

Merci à Aesalys pour ses corrections, son aide et sa disponibilité... Promis, quand cette fic sera finie, pour te remercier, je t'arrangerai un rancard avec Severus ;-D

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La dette du diable.**

Le maître des potions, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, pénétra dans la chambre à coucher à huit heures du matin, non pas pour réclamer satisfaction, mais pour lui demander de donner à son employeur un préavis de deux semaines.

« Vous n'avez pas peur que je ne revienne pas?» lui avait-elle demandé agressivement.

«Venez.», avait-il dit, faisant un petit signe du doigt pour l'appeler, et ses pieds avaient obéi avant même qu'elle n'ait réalisé ce qu'ils faisaient. «_Cela _fonctionnera tout aussi bien avec sept cents kilomètres entre nous. »

Ainsi, deux heures plus tard, elle se trouvait dans le laboratoire exigu d'Helvétius Alchimae situé dans la banlieue de Londres, à surveiller trois chaudrons bouillonnant qui contenaient du Nettoie-Tout magique de la Mère Grattesec, dont la vente faisait les beaux jours de la société. Ordinaire. Monotone. Irréel.

Elle hachait, agitait et décantait dans une sorte de brume, détaillant du haut vers le bas la liste habituelle des commandes des particuliers et des commerçants, reconnaissante pour une fois que l'entreprise ne fabrique rien de plus compliqué que les nettoyants ménagers. À midi, le reste des employés - ils étaient quatre - avait entendu dire qu'elle démissionnait et lui avait offert leurs meilleurs vœux, qu'elle reçut distraitement.

« Avec qui vas-tu suivre ton apprentissage ? demanda Daphné Greengrass, l'une des rares Serpentard avec qui elle était en bons termes.

« Pardon? Oh. Rogue. »

« Non! C'est pas vrai? » Daphné la regarda avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'incrédulité. « Je te souhaite bonne chance. Il ne voulait même pas d'un Serpentard comme apprenti, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il prendrait un Gryffondor - il vous hait avec passion. »

«Avec _passion_, je suis d'accord. » murmura Hermione. Elle se retourna pour remuer son projet de potion de Ratatinage, se demandant si elle s'en sortirait sans trop d'égratignures.

_Tu voulais un défi, idiote. Eh bien, tu en as un. Beau travail._

ooOOoo

Ce soir-là, elle scruta chacun de ses ouvrages de référence, cherchant en vain un moyen de se soustraire au contrat 'Faustien'. A vingt-trois heures, elle reconnu que sa bibliothèque était nettement insuffisante et avait commencé à feuilleter l'_Histoire du Monde Magique, Partie I: De la Première Étincelle à l'Age des Ténèbres _Pour voir si des contrats plus anciens pouvaient lui offrir l'inspiration. Une section sur les assistants se louant comme mercenaires des deux côtés de la croisade - mais inutile à ses besoins - attira son attention parce que c'était encore un autre exemple de l'interaction entre les mondes sorciers et moldus qui avait été laissée de côté par le monotone professeur Binns. Elle retourna à la dernière page du livre pour lire la note de fin : 'Sorciers et Moldus, Rencontre sur le champ de bataille' et lu en murmurant pour elle-même:

_Au cours du douzième siècle__, __alors que les guerres tenaient leur rôle sur la population masculine __, il était devenu pratique courante pour les sorcières - qui étaient plus nombreuses que les sorciers, à trois pour un dans certaines communautés - __afin d'y gagner un époux, de ne pouvoir signer un contrat de mariage_ _que si celui-ci transférait tout pouvoir au futur époux._ _De tels arrangements ont été très populaires jusqu'au XIVe siècle, à tel point que la majorité des sorcières refusaient les offres traditionnelles. Ils sont encore utilisés occasionnellement aujourd'hui._

Elle se sentait nauséeuse, et cette fois, Rogue n'y était pour rien. Hermione passa les dix jours qui suivirent dans une collecte frénétique d'informations, inégalée depuis l'année de ses ASPIC. Elle lut plus d'une douzaine de livres sur les subtilités juridiques dans le monde des sorciers. Elle consulta aussi deux avocats pour obtenir des conseils, l'un d'un cabinet très respecté qui avait traité des affaires pour Helvétius Alchimae et l'autre dans un bureau humide à l'intersection du Chemin de Traverse et de l'Allée des Embrumes - contournant les ordres que Rogue lui avaient donné en prétextant glaner des informations pour un ami apprenti. Elle avait même été trouver Bill chez Gringotts afin de s'assurer au près du briseur de sorts qu'il n'existait pas un contre-sort.

Tout cela fut inutile.

Dans la nuit, elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de se libérer de son accord irréfléchi passé avec Rogue, elle passa plus d'une heure à réfléchir à ce que cela serait d'avoir à se déshabiller devant lui, de le voir se déshabiller ; le toucher, être touchée et enfin -_hurg _- l'embrasser. Son imagination continua à dériver au loin. Dans son esprit, Rogue avait toujours une bouche acide et un cerveau actif, une présence physique uniquement lorsqu'il usait de sa haute stature et du volumineux tournoiement de ses robes pour intimider. Mais l'idée d'un Rogue accessible, que l'on pouvait approcher - _non,non,non, jamais._ Ses comportements en classe lui avaient offert des indices, bien sûr. Il serait dur. Dominant. Exigeant.

_N'y pense plus, se dit-elle finalement. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt._

Cependant, elle passa le reste de la nuit à dévorer des livres récemment achetés avec des titres comme 'J'ai survécu à un viol', prenant des notes et se demandant combien d'autres victimes avaient eu l'occasion de se préparer d'abord.

1. Il ne s'agit pas de sexe. C'est une question de pouvoir.

2. La violence est commune. (Cependant, peu probable dans ce cas, d'autant plus qu'il m'a ordonné de ne pas me faire de mal.)

3. Souvent, les victimes se sentent coupables. JE NE VAIS PAS ME BLAMER.

Elle fit une pause, le stylo reposant contre le papier, trouvant sa colère justifiée par une idée soudaine : Qu'était tout ceci finalement ? La loi moldue appellerait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un _viol. _Mais le Magenmagot, elle le savait maintenant, soutiendrait allègrement qu'il avait obtenu son consentement, avant même qu'ils n'aient négocié les termes 'quatre fois par semaine'.

Il lui avait donné un indice: _êtes-vous prête à exécuter tous les ordres que je vous donnerai_? Il lui avait donné un avertissement: _Réfléchissez bien, Miss Granger. _L'enfoiré, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas écouté ? _Arrête ça Granger, _se dit-elle fermement, soulignant deux fois le numéro trois - et tout de suite elle eut une pensée qui était encore pire, une terrible question à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse.

_Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait s'il avait fait une offre claire concernant l'apprentissage du sexe?_

Sous la ligne du numéro trois, elle nota et entoura soigneusement : _4. Je vais lui faire regretter ça._

ooOOoo

Elle divisa ses quelques soirées restantes entre le Terrier, la maison de ses parents et le cottage d'Harry, essayant de s'imprégner de la bienheureuse normalité avant la sécheresse des trois ans à venir.

« S'il vous plaît écrivez-moi, mais je... je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup d'intérêt à me rendre visite,» dit-elle aux garçons avant sa dernière nuit. «J'ai la nette impression que Rogue a des choses prévues pour moi pour chaque heure de la journée.»

«Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu veuille passer autant de temps avec lui, » s'écria Harry depuis la cuisine où il essayait de préparer le dîner, « le bon côté de la Bataille de Poudlard, c'est qu'après, on n'a plus jamais eu à côtoyer cet imbécile. »

Le grognement d'Hermione sortit plus comme un sanglot.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione?» Demanda Ron, lui rappelant par la même occasion qu'il n'était plus le garçon immature du temps de leur scolarité. « Tu n'étais pas toi-même ces derniers jours. Tu n'es pas nerveuse au sujet de cet apprentissage quand même?»

« Si, répondit-elle en saisissant le prétexte - qui était, somme toute, très près de la vérité. « morte de peur, en fait.»

« Ah! » dit Harry, plongeant sa tête dans le salon et brandissant une spatule. « Hermione Granger conquiert tout, des examens aux dangereux Mangemorts. Si j'étais à la place de Rogue, je serai mort de peur. »

Elle rit, se sentant un peu mieux. Et dans ce moment enchanté de bien-être, elle se fit une sorte de contrat passé avec elle-même, un numéro cinq à ajouter à sa liste: _5. Je ne le laisserais pas me briser._

ooOOoo

Vingt-trois heures plus tard, elle décantait sa dernière potion pour Helvétius, signait son dernier parchemin de présence et déclarait un dernier adieu à l'assistant myope qui gérait les lieux et - un sourire un peu sombre aux lèvres - métamorphosait ses vêtements de travail en une parfaite copie des robes traditionnelles du Professeur McGonagall tirées à quatre épingles qui d'une manière guindée ne montraient rien et en promettaient encore moins.

L'horloge de grand-mère de la société - moldue comme toutes les pendules qui étaient là, les fabricants de potions ayant besoin d'une façon aisée de mesurer le temps - commença à décompter laborieusement six coups. Ne demandant pas pour qui le glas sonnait, elle récupéra ses affaires personnelles, les miniaturisa d'un coup de baguette avant de les glisser dans son sac et marcha contre son gré vers la sortie qui donnait sur une petite ruelle sombre.

Le dernier coup retentissant encore à ses oreilles, elle sentit Rogue l'appeler à lui. Elle se dirigea dans le fond de la ruelle et disparut dans un 'pop' discret.

ooOOoo

« Hermione Granger ! Ma parole, qu'il est bon de vous revoir à nouveau. Venez, le Dîner commence à l'instant.

Le professeur McGonagall, attendait debout devant les doubles portes conduisant à l'entrée principale de Poudlard, elle était inondée de lumière, dans sa robe d'or pâle, elle ressemblait à un archange vieillissant. Hermione tendit le cou pour vérifier si Rogue alias Méphistophélès ne se tenait pas dans l'escalier avant de répondre et fut reconnaissante de ne trouver aucune trace de lui.

«C'est - bonjour, Dobby! - Merveilleux de vous voir aussi, Madame la Directrice, »dit-elle, abandonnant ses bagages à l'elfe de maison après qu'il eut fini de danser d'allégresse autour d'elle.

« Laissez tomber le titre, » dit McGonagall, en lui offrant un petit sourire et lui ouvrant la voie vers la Grande Salle. « Vous n'êtes pas en apprentissage avec moi. Gardez à l'esprit que je ne vous pardonnerais jamais d'avoir gaspillé cinq ans à attendre Severus, vous seriez déjà Maîtresse de Métamorphoses à ce jour.»

Hermione, qui souhaitait désespérément avoir fait exactement cela, balbutia le début d'une réponse avant que le professeur la coupe.

«Ma chère, vous savez que je ne suis pas vraiment en colère contre vous, au contraire, je suis ravie que vous soyez revenue. Surprise, aussi. Savez-vous que Severus ne m'en a informée qu'il n'y a une demi-heure? Tout le monde!» cria-t-elle lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en vue de la table des professeurs, « Un des mes lions est de retour.»

Seule une demi-douzaine de personnes était présente, la table rectangulaire habituelle avait été métamorphosée en une table plus petite et ronde pour accueillir la foule estivale. En quelques minutes, Hermione fut accueillie chaleureusement et s'installa à table, une assiette pleine de coquilles Saint-Jacques et de poireaux devant elle. Les conversations des enseignants résonnaient étrangement dans la salle presque vide, et elle les laissa rouler sur elle comme elle mangeait machinalement. Elle avait presque terminé quand elle entendit son nom et reporta son attention sur la conversation en cours.

«Pardon?»

« Je disais juste que Severus semblait moins grincheux que d'habitude à midi aujourd'hui», dit le professeur Chourave. «Il ne l'admettra jamais, mais je suis sûre que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec ça.»

«P- peut-être,» répondit-elle, s'étouffant légèrement avec un poireau. Elle tendit la main pour attraper son verre et faire passer à la fois le végétal et son désir de plus en plus incontrôlable de rire de l'absurdité de tout cela.

«Quoi qu'il en soit,» dit McGonagall, agitant sa fourchette vers Hermione, «je vous demande de me faire savoir si il est trop _dur_ avec vous.». ...

«Oh, mon -» Pomona lui tapa dans le dos «...son eau a dû aller dans le mauvais tuyau.»

ooOOoo

Elle renonça à se présenter directement au bureau de Rogue, comme un bon apprenti, au lieu de cela, elle se rendit directement dans ses appartements - la suite où il l'avait installée deux semaines plutôt.

Sur la table de chevet, près de son lit, se trouvait un large flacon noir au col étroit. Une note avait été à moitié cachée dessous:

_Si vous êtes aussi douée en potions que vous le pensez, vous reconnaîtrez cette potion ainsi que son utilité._

A peine un problème de logique - elle n'eut même pas besoin de déboucher la fiole ou de la renifler pour savoir que la concoction était un contraceptif.

_Ravie que vous n'ayez pas l'intention de me mettre enceinte, professeur_, elle griffonna sa réponse en dessous du message de Rogue, puis avala la potion avec une grimace.

Elle se doucha rapidement pour se débarrasser des résidus de ses dernières fabrications de potions. Elle revêtit à nouveau ses vêtements - manteau y compris - dans la salle de bain fermée à double tour. Mais elle se trouvait toujours glorieusement seule quand elle s'aventura hors de la salle d'eau pour visiter la suite, qui était deux fois plus grande que son appartement de Londres et environ dix fois plus verte.

«_Commuto Rubefacio._» ordonna-t-elle en levant sa baguette, et le tapis devint obligeamment d'un beau rouge profond. Elle répéta le sort encore quelques fois, terminant avec les draps du lit et elle était en train de penser que la couleur était symbolique pour des raisons autres que son affiliation à sa maison quand Rogue arriva par cheminée.

_Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu mon Dieu mon Dieu._

«Vous redécorez déjà?» lui demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

«Manifestement!» répliqua-t-elle avec le même sarcasme qu'elle lut dans son regard. «Je pense que cet endroit sera bien plus agréable avec un peu moins d'argent et plus d'or.»

Il passa une main sur ses yeux et gémit. «Je refuse catégoriquement de me livrer à des acrobaties dans une chambre aux couleurs de Griffondor.»

«Excellent!».

«Miss Granger, dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai votre promesse écrite, mais que vous n'avez pas la mienne? Rappelez-vous la leçon numéro trois, je vous prie.»

Elle constata qu'elle s'en souvenait très bien, assez curieusement - _N'éprouvez pas ma patience assurément limitée _- et cacha sa baguette dans son manteau avec un froncement de sourcils.

«Vous êtes ici uniquement pour un rapport sexuel, n'est-ce pas?» Elle posa sa question de tel sorte qu'ajouter _vous êtes un salaud _serait inutile_._

«C'est une consécration d'être si ardemment désiré.» murmura-t-il en époussetant les quelques débris de suie et de poudre de cheminette accrochés sur sa redingote, sa robe étant apparemment restée dans ses appartements.

Elle commença à déboutonner son manteau, prenant à cœur le fait que, au moins, l'action était autogérée.

« Arrêtez-vous,» dit-il brusquement - ajoutant un «s'il vous plaît» quand il se rappela la puissance du pouvoir de ses ordres impérieux.

«Pourquoi?» Ses mains qui s'étaient figées sur le vêtement, furent libres de se déplacer à nouveau après le crépitement momentané de magie.

«Parce que», murmura-t-il, en s'arrêtant à un bras de distance d'elle, «je veux le faire moi-même.»

Il défit le troisième et dernier bouton qui tenait encore sa cape en place, l'ôta de ses épaules et la plaça sur la chaise, à côté du lit. Il leva un sourcil à la vue du 'costume McGonagall' avant de passer derrière elle et lentement, très lentement, commença à défaire la longue ligne de boutons sur le dos de sa robe. Il ne touchait rien d'autre que ses vêtements, tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir c'était l'air froid de la pièce sur sa peau de plus en plus mise à nu, et la chaleur du souffle du sorcier sur son dos alors qu'il s'agenouillait pour atteindre les boutons restants. Ses tentatives pour imaginer ce moment l'avaient laissée sur une vague expectative quant à la façon dont il s'y prendrait, et elle fut choquée par le contraste entre les suppositions et la réalité. Dans une autre situation ça aurait pu être séduisant. Il jouerait le rôle de l'amant au lieu de celui du maître.

Hermione sentit instinctivement que ça n'améliorerait pas sa situation - aussi tentant que cela puisse être - de faire semblant. Elle avait deux objectifs pour les trois années à venir: tirer le maximum de l'apprentissage qu'il était humainement possible et préserver cette essence qui faisait d'elle se qu'elle _était_. Elle ne voulait pas être une masse de gelée recroquevillée à la fin, ni un misérable être aigri - et surtout pas une sorcière qui ressentirait autre chose que du dégoût pour cet être manipulateur.

L'homme, après en avoir terminé avec les boutons, se leva et revint sur ses pas; il saisit les manches par les poignets et tira précautionneusement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retiré la robe et elle se tenait dans ses sous-vêtements (délibérément pas sexy).

Après avoir posé les vêtements au-dessus du manteau, Rogue s'avança vers elle avec un regard tellement intense de concentration qu'Hermione recula d'un pas, ses hanches buttèrent contre le pied du lit et elle tomba assise avec un léger _thunk_. Il sourit très légèrement en s'agenouillant pour enlever ses sandales, poursuivit par ses bas, puis - glissant une main dans son dos - défit l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge en un mouvement habile de ses doigts.

Jusqu'à présent, il ne l'avait pratiquement pas touchée. _Pour l'amour de Merlin_, elle avait envie de hurler, _faites vite et sortez_, mais son silence était contagieux; elle tint sa langue. Prenant appui sur ses talons, il la considéra jusqu'à ce que sa peau la picote sans l'aide du contrat tant méprisé. _Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte que mon corps est complètement dans la moyenne et ne vaut pas tout le mal qu'il s'est donné_, pensa Hermione avec un petit sursaut d'espoir. _Regardez! Les grains de beauté! Une tonne de grains de beauté! Et les petits seins, les larges hanches et les genoux __cagneux__!_

À ce moment-là, il posa un doigt sur chacune de ses chevilles et elle dû s'accrocher de toutes ses forces au couvre-lit pour éviter de bondir hors du lit. Il les fit courir lentement sur les côtés de ses mollets, s'arrêtant aux genoux il dessina des cercles sur sa peau douce, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres - avait-il lu dans son esprit? - il monta doucement vers ses cuisses, il ajoutant deux doigts en chemin. Quand il passa sur sa culotte en coton, il en était à six. Il caressa son ventre plat, rencontrant son nombril, il glissa lentement huit doigts vers le haut, puis sépara à nouveau ses mains pour effleurer très légèrement le dessous de ses seins avec ses pouces. Lorsqu'il atteignit ses épaules il l'allongea délicatement sur les draps écarlates et s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes - toujours entièrement vêtu, son pantalon de laine noire frottant contre sa peau nue.

«Dites quelque chose, bon sang», insista Hermione, sa voix la trahissant, il allait savoir qu'elle était troublée.

«Tu gagneras plus» commenta-t-il doucement en déposant un baiser sur sa hanche droite, «en cette heure pour l'intelligence,» - _son ventre_ - «que dans l'uniformité » - l_e creux de sa main_ - «de longues années.» - _son mamelon, - oh mon dieu _- «Ce que les tendres esprits te chanteront» - l_a gorge_ - «les belles images qu'ils vont produire,» - _le front_ - «ne sont pas un vain prestige.» Il tira sa baguette de sa manche, la dirigea vers lui et prononça un rapide sort de déshabillage. Hermione eu juste le temps d'avoir un bref aperçu de sa peau pâle s'approchant d'elle avant de perdre son sang-froid et de fermer les yeux. Alors qu'il faisait courir un pouce sur la ligne de sa mâchoire et l'autre au bas de sa culotte, elle fut forcée d'admettre que non seulement il essayait de l'exciter, mais il - _bordel de merde_ - risquait réellement d'y parvenir. .

Elle serra ses poings si fort que ses ongles entrèrent douloureusement dans sa chair, elle essayait de se concentrer sur l'inconfort que ce geste lui procurait plutôt que - que -

_Concentration!_

«Tu vas même respirer des parfums exquis ;» poursuivit-il, en chuchotant dans son oreille gauche, sa voix soyeuse presque aussi distrayante que les caresses de son pouce. « tu goûteras les plus douces saveurs, et ton cœur nagera dans les délices. Il n'est pas besoin de préparatifs ; nous sommes ensemble : commençons!»

Sur ce, il termina de faire descendre les dernières barrières de tissu et se glissa en elle.

ooOOoo

NdT: Les citations que Rogue récite viennent de Faust de Goethe (wikisource).

Je trouve que le parallèle que Deeble fait entre cette histoire et celle de Faust est vraiment intéressant, ça rend l'histoire vraiment unique et originale ( je ne pense pas que cela ait déjà été exploité, mais je peux me tromper. Après tout, je suis loin d'avoir lu toutes les fics sur Severus ^^).

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	4. Escarmouches

Et voilà la suite... mais d'abord:

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**jessyka :** Merci beaucoup, contente que tu apprécie.

**Amandine :** Merci ! Je trouve aussi qu'elle est chouette.

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne en répondant aux reviews et vous remercie toutes pour vos commentaires encourageants.

Note d'Aësälys : Mwahahahahahaha ! J'ai gagné un rencard ! Ok, chuis mariée, mon mari risque de mal le prendre ! Donc je suis d'accord pour vendre une partie du rencard aux enchères ^^ J'attends vos propositions !

Note de Sevy4eveR: A mon avis, les offres vont dépendre de la _partie du rancard _que tu mettras aux enchères ;D

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Escarmouches.**

Couchée seule sur le lit, son rythme cardiaque revenant lentement à la normale, Hermione considéra à nouveau sa situation. Il était évident que Rogue essayait de la rendre folle. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Elle s'était préparée à ce qu'il l'agresse et qu'il utilise la persuasion, il était tout à fait exaspérant. Quel genre d'homme amène de force une femme dans son lit, puis se met à agir comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un bon moment?

Elle fronça les sourcils, imitant inconsciemment l'homme en question. Elle _ne voulait pas _passer un bon moment avec lui. Même en faisant abstraction de la nécessité de garder son intégrité, elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

Oh. _Oh_.

_Mais bien sûr..._

Cette surprenante soirée était juste un autre jeu de pouvoir, et elle était tombée en plein dedans. Il lui avait dit ne pas trouver d'érotisme dans _l'Imperium ; _étonnement, il préférait tenter de convaincre une sorcière à réagir, alors que celle-ci était déterminée à n'avoir aucune réaction.

_Qu'il aille au Diable._

Elle sortit de son lit, jeta un puissant sort de nettoyage sur les draps, puis changea d'avis et les arracha de ses mains. Elle dormirait bien mieux directement sur le matelas ce soir, mais d'abord elle avait foutrement envie d'aller prendre un bain, dans lequel elle serait bien à ne _rien faire d'autre _que se laisser tremper.

Pendant que l'immense baignoire à pieds se remplissait, elle tenta de dégager son esprit de la colère qu'elle ressentait, puis se plongea dans l'eau chaude, et arrangea ses cheveux indisciplinés en un chignon approximatif d'où tombaient quelques mèches folles. Il lui traversa brièvement l'esprit que l'eau était agréablement chaude, puis tout ce à quoi elle pu penser fut au mot «agréable», se le répétant à plusieurs reprises de façon exaspérante. Après environ deux douzaines de «agréable», elle se dit qu'Harry et Ron seraient probablement presque aussi consternés qu'elle par la façon dont Rogue s'était comporté au lit et de la miséricorde dont il avait fait preuve. Elle laissa échapper un rire sinistre qui devint un glapissement sarcastique et enfin un véritable rire hystérique. Au moins, pensa-t-elle avec un peu plus de sérénité, elle avait réussi à ne pas gémir, et se dit qu'il faudra qu'il s'applique encore, maintenant qu'elle savait à quoi s'en tenir. Ce serait une guerre psychologique entre deux combattants, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de perdre. Ça non.

ooOOoo

«Il est temps d'y aller, Miss Granger.»

Hermione perdit son emprise sur la fourchette et la laissa tomber avec un _clang _- elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver derrière elle. _Excellent début_, se châtia-t-elle intérieurement. _Rogue 1, Hermione 0._

«Severus! Laissez cette jeune fille terminer son petit déjeuner, »dit McGonagall. «Vous n'avez jamais eu de tact,» ajouta-t-elle d'une voix amusée à Rogue qui sourit à la directrice comme un écolier impénitent.

_Elle l'aime bien_, réalisa Hermione avec un sursaut, se retournant vers son assiette avant qu'il ne la regarde. _Elle l'aime au moins autant qu'elle m'aime_. _Et moi qui __pensais_ _qu'elle était bon juge pour évaluer les gens …_

«Cette j_eune fille_ doit venir prendre son petit déjeuner plus tôt», dit-il en passant en mode 'maître des Potions', ce qui provoqua plusieurs grognements chez les professeurs assis autour de la table.

«Je suis désolée, Professeur,» dit Hermione, en se levant et en lui offrant un sourire en prime, juste avant de lui jeter au visage les mots qu'il avait prononcé deux semaines plus tôt. «Je n'avais pas idée que vous étiez si ... _impatient_ de commencer.»

«A partir de maintenant, vous serez au laboratoire à sept heures», siffla-t-il, les yeux plissés, et il s'éloigna sans attendre de voir si elle suivait.

Dédaignant le picotement sur sa peau qui lui rappelait que la ponctualité était primordiale, elle termina son jus d'orange et prit le même chemin lui, le menton haut. Elle l'avait mis mal à l'aise - _Ah! _

Elle prit note mentalement d'essayer de le faire aussi souvent que possible. _Hermione 1_... Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle subisse en silence, d'autant plus qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle l'agaçait par ses paroles.

«Sixième leçon», dit-il doucement quand elle le rattrapa. «Il ne faut pas essayer de mordre un serpent.»

«Il est inconvenant de menacer quelqu'un qui est déjà sous votre coupe,» rétorqua-t-elle, «Vous m'ordonner de bien me comporter, pourquoi n'en faites-vous pas autant?»

Un côté de sa bouche se crispa légèrement. «_Troisième_ leçon, s'il vous plaît.»

C'était une réponse bien plus clémente que ce qu'elle avait prévu, et elle en fut momentanément déconcertée. Avant qu'elle n'ait imaginé une riposte convenable, il avait atteint la porte du laboratoire et la maintenait ouverte pour elle avec une impatience non dissimulée.

«Comme nous commençons avec quarante-cinq minutes de retard - »

«Pour une session dont vous ne m'avez jamais informé.»

« - Je m'attends à vous voir travailler pendant le déjeuner», poursuivit-il, ignorant l'interruption.

« J'ai l'habitude de le faire.»

«Ici», dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin roulé qui s'avérait être une liste d'environ cinquante potions classées par ordre alphabétique, certaines avec des petits numéros notés à leur suite indiquant l'utilisation de plusieurs chaudrons. «Je vous suggère de commencer par le haut.»

« Par Merlin,» dit-elle. «Vous ne pouvez pas attendre de moi que je finisse aujourd'hui! Il y a au moins assez de travail pour -»

« La quasi-totalité de l'été. Pour moi, du moins. Pour vous, cela prendra sans doute plus de temps.»

En jeta un œil plus précis à la liste en se massant le front de confusion: «Le réapprovisionnement des fournitures de base de l'infirmerie?»

«Brillante déduction, Miss Granger. Je suis _tellement heureux _d'avoir décidé de vous prendre comme apprentie.»

«Oh, arrêtez - nous savons tous deux très clairement pourquoi vous êtes _si content_. Et je ne demandais pas si les potions étaient pour l'infirmerie, vous savez très bien que je l'avais compris. Je me demandais pourquoi un maître de potion gaspille ses étés sur des potions que je réalisais parfaitement avant la fin de la sixième année.»

«Elles sont chères à l'achat. Envisagez-vous de gagner votre place ici ou avez-vous l'intention de me remettre en question toute la journée?»

«Les deux, en fait.» rétorqua-t-elle en imitant la raillerie de Rogue. Elle se dirigea vers la réserve - située entre le laboratoire et la classe de potions - pour aller prendre les ingrédients servant à la fabrication de potions analgésiques et antiarthritiques.

_Probablement pour les enseignants plutôt que pour les étudiants_, pensa-t-elle, et elle commença à travailler à une table en chêne marquée par l'âge et les coups de couteaux. Quand elle eut fini de trier par tailles les dards de Billywigs, elle réalisa que Rogue s'était installé à la table en face de la sienne et y déchargeait une brassée de flacons. Des sangsues en bocal, des yeux séchés de poissons-boule, du poivre de Cayenne déshydraté, l'ensemble …

«Potion pour nettoyer les blessures?» demanda-t-elle.

«Oui. Et je préfère me concentrer pendant que je travaille, donc si vous voulez bien -»

«Mais je croyais que vous attendiez que je termine la liste moi-même.»

«Non, je vous demande de me prévenir lorsque vous serez arrivé à la moitié.»

«Pourquoi?» demanda-t-elle, surprise et confuse.

«Vous n'avez pas les ingrédients nécessaires pour accomplir la tâche avant que l'année scolaire ne commence.» Il pinça les lèvres, puis ajouta de mauvaise grâce: «Je tiens aussi à vous lancer sur des potions moins élémentaires avant que la plupart de mon énergie soit sapée par ces cornichons.»

«Oh,» dit-elle, d'une voix atone. «Je vous remercie.»

«N'en parlons plus,» dit-il avec humeur. « Et oui, je vous signale que _c'était_ un ordre.»

Hermione passa le reste de la journée à découper, mesurer et remuer silencieusement, souhaitant que Rogue soit toujours cruel pour qu'elle puisse le haïr correctement.

ooOOoo

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur arrangement et elle avait eut le temps de découvrir les règles établies. Il ne la touchait jamais, sauf dans sa chambre à coucher, et pendant qu'il la touchait, il parlait très peu. Quand il brisait le silence inquiétant, c'était invariablement pour réciter de la poésie. Sur un coup de tête, elle commanda Faust dans une librairie du Chemin de Traverse qui vendait des livres d'auteurs moldus et livrait par hiboux, elle avait l'intention de le lire plus attentivement que ce qu'elle l'avait fait la première fois six ans plus tôt. Maintes et maintes fois, elle y trouva des vers que sa langue avait livrés. Parfois, les mots étaient du diable, mais le plus souvent il parlait comme le personnage-titre, le savant séduit par la connaissance pour laquelle il avait donné son âme. Ce n'était pas un hasard, elle en était sûre. Consciemment ou non, Rogue se voyait comme Faust.

Elle passa un moment à se sentir intensément désolée pour ce sorcier qui avait rejoint Voldemort et s'était retourné contre lui avant l'âge de vingt et un ans. Alors sa colère s'élevait encore plus forte qu'avant.

Il avait eu sa propre expérience faustienne et n'en avait rien retiré. Comment osait-il la tromper avec un contrat similaire? Diabolique, _malf__aisant!_

Il choisit ce moment pour arriver par la cheminée, boutonné jusqu'au cou comme toujours. A mi-chemin d'une colère noire, et pas d'humeur à partager la même pièce que lui plus longtemps que nécessaire, elle leva sa baguette vers lui et cria:

«_Denudo!_» Il leva les sourcils comme ses vêtements disparaissaient, et la regarda répéter le sort sur elle-même.

«A la sauvette?» demanda-t-il ironiquement, l'allongeant sur le lit.

«Allez au diable.»

«Par le ciel !» dit-il avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et glissant sa main vers un endroit indéniablement très sensible. «C'est une belle enfant : je n'ai encore rien vu de semblable; elle semble si honnête et si vertueuse, et a pourtant en même temps quelque chose de si piquant!»

«Je ne serai jamais votre Gretchen», déclara-t-elle catégoriquement. «Je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse de vous, jamais.»

Ses doigts se calmèrent, et il tourna vers elle toute la force de son regard insondable, ses lèvres se tordirent en une parodie de sourire. «Il n'est pas nécessaire d'énoncer une évidence, Miss Granger. Mais maintenant, ce pourrait être le bon moment pour la leçon vingt-deux: Il est beaucoup plus sûr d'être craint que d'être aimé.»

«Votre philosophie de la vie, sans aucun doute.»

«Il s'avère que oui. Pouvons-nous revenir sur la question... traitée ?»

«Cela vous a fait plaisir ?» demanda-t-elle, puis elle réalisa que sa question pourrait être prise de deux façons.

«Oui,» dit-il simplement, abaissant sa bouche sur son cou.

Elle n'osa pas lui demander s'il voulait dire la philosophie ou le sexe.

ooOOoo

L'emprise du contrat sur elle était difficile à oublier, même quand _l'autre _partie n'était nulle part en vue. Il n'y avait pas d'effets physique permanents, bien sûr, c'était tout simplement que l'idée même de celui-ci engendrait un sentiment presque claustrophobe.

_Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ma propre vie_, pensait Hermione quand elle ouvrait les yeux le matin et se rappelait - toujours avec consternation - qu'elle était à Poudlard et non à Londres.

_Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ma propre vie, _son cerveau fléchissant comme elle se précipitait pour finir le petit déjeuner à temps pour être dans le laboratoire avant 7 heures.

_Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ma propre vie_, lorsqu'elle fulminait de rage pendant la nuit, ne sachant jamais si ce serait l'une des _quatre par semaine_.

Elle s'était promis de ne pas se faire de reproches, mais elle était furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas avoir anticipé les possibilités que Rogue soit suffisamment sans pitié pour en profiter.

«Toujours sur 'H' ?» lui demanda-t-il un samedi après-midi prêt de deux semaines plus tard, remuant sa potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et la regardant d'un air suffisant.

«Pour votre information, je viens de finir Inhibiteur d'infection je travaille sur irritation.»

«Très bien alors - dès que cette potion contre la jaunisse aura épaissi et sera terminée, nous pourrons commencer quelque chose de plus intéressant demain.»

«Vraiment?» demanda-t-elle, incapable de dissimuler la note d'enthousiasme intense dans sa voix et se maudissant intérieurement. «Qu'est-ce que vous avez à l'esprit?»

Ses yeux glissèrent vers elle et ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement dans son empressement à donner la réponse: «Régénération Sanguine.»

«Oh,» s'exclama-t-elle exprimant franchement son excitation: «Je ne peux pas le croire! J'ai lu un article à ce sujet dans Potion Magasine, et elle semble très difficile - si vous ne respectez pas scrupuleusement les mesures, le résultat pourrait causer un empoisonnement du sang, et les ingrédients doivent être fraîchement cueillis -»

«Étonnamment, j'étais au courant de cela.»

«Heu - bien. Désolée.»

Le silence pesa entre eux pendant un moment, puis il dit avec aigreur: «Nous pouvons aller ramasser ces ingrédients après le dîner, si vous voulez.»

Elle lui lança un tel regard de pure joie qu'il leva les sourcils dans une sorte de demi-sourire. Pendant qu'elle se changeait pour l'expédition dans la Forêt Interdite, il vint à l'esprit d'Hermione qu'il devait coucher avec elle ce soir s'il ne voulait pas perdre le bénéfice de son quatrième jour - et en principe, la collecte des ingrédients durerait probablement toute la soirée.

* * *

Et voilà, suite au prochain chapitre. Qu'avez vous pensez de celui-ci?


	5. Réflexion

Et voici la suite, merci pour tous vos commentaires encourageants. (La fic vient de passer le cap des 2540 views, alors, MERCI encore!) N'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer, c'est super sympa d'avoir votre opinion...

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**stressis **: C'est aussi ce qui m'a plu dans cette histoire :) Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu (heu.. lu)...

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Réflexion.**

Après deux mois Hermione avait décidé qu'elle préférait le Rogue acerbe du laboratoire au Rogue poétique de la chambre et pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait injustement corrompue. En quelque sorte, il ne semblait pas lui-même, une fois qu'il commençait à la déshabiller - elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme ça. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'habituer à entendre des mots de désir empruntés prononcés par cette voix saisissante. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, la façon dont il avait fait bifurquer sa vie rendait très difficile de ne pas penser à lui comme deux personnes distinctes. Elle avait constaté qu'elle ne pouvait pas mépriser totalement le Maître des potions qu'il était le jour, à sa manière généralement irritante, il lui donnait une très bonne éducation. Beaucoup plus difficile de voir les choses de la même manière avec le Maître des esclaves la nuit.

Bien sûr, comme elle se le rappelait de temps en temps, au moins, il n'était pas violent, n'avait pas été exigeant, n'avait jamais - en fait - demandé quoi que ce soit à l'exception qu'elle reste allongée tranquillement pendant qu'il la touchait, ce qui était terriblement surprenant de la part de cet homme atrocement égoïste. Elle ne posait pas ses mains sur lui, il ne se plaignait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassée sur les lèvres, ce qui était un soulagement, mais il avait mis sa propre bouche pratiquement partout ailleurs. Il lui arrivait souvent de la traîner pour une longue balade, manipulant son corps en trahissant son esprit sans aucune aide du contrat. Après cela, elle le détestait, mais la situation, plus encore. Elle s'était forcée depuis longtemps à le regarder. Il était très maigre, pas douloureusement, mais de façon inattendue, parce que ses nombreuses couches de vêtements lui donnaient une apparence plus volumineuse. Sans ses robes et sa redingote il ressemblait à une étude en noir et blanc, les fins poils sombres sur ses bras et ses jambes se détachaient scandaleusement sur la peau pâle. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la Marque des Ténèbres, elle avait disparu semblait-il, comme la cicatrice de Harry, quand son auteur avait disparu. Bien que n'étant manifestement pas gêné par sa nudité - _rien _ne l'embarrasse l'arrogant, _berk _- il paraissait néanmoins plus à l'aise dans des vêtements. Les soirées où il les enlevait sans que ça ne soit absolument nécessaire étaient très rares.

Hermione se demanda une fois s'il ne ferait pas tout aussi bien de porter un masque, et puis elle frémit quand elle se rappela que pendant des années il en avait eut un.

ooOOoo

«Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin!»

Elle déposa son couteau en argent, jeta un sort de nettoyage sur ses mains et tenta de rassembler ses cheveux indisciplinés dans en chignon rudimentaire. Les épingles à cheveux avaient tenu quelques heures tout au plus avant d'abandonner la bataille. Les sortilèges ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses.

«Ça Suffit, c'est terminé, je coupe tout ça!»

Rogue leva les yeux de l'examen de son chaudron bouillonnant et la fixa avec un regard désapprobateur. «Non.»

«Est-ce que vous _m'ordonnez _de ne pas -»

«Oui.»

_Oh, par Merlin..._

ooOOoo

«Ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'esprit de me proposer d'aller dîner?» demanda-t-elle avec dépit alors qu'il se levait de son lit et jetait quelques sorts sur son armoire pour se choisir une tenue complète.

«Exprimer-vous clairement, femme.» dit-il avec un petit sourire. «Nous mangeons ensemble tous les soirs dans la Grande Salle.»

«Non, non - je veux dire un rendez-vous. Avant. Au lieu d'élaborer ce piège suceur d'âme.»

Il cligna des yeux, sa bonne humeur relative s'évapora. «Et vous auriez dit _oui _si je l'avais fait?» la questionna-t-il, d'une voix basse, dangereuse.

«Probablement.».

«S'il vous plaît rappelez-vous la leçon trois, Miss Granger.»

« Je ne cherche pas abuser de votre patience. Savez-vous combien on m'a proposé de rendez-vous depuis que j'ai terminé ma scolarité? Huit. Huit! Deux étaient des Moldus, dont l'un était le fils des amis de mes parents - 'tu _dois _absolument rencontrer ce charmant garçon', et blablabla. Personne ne veut particulièrement de moi. J'aurais apprécié que vous me le demandiez.»

«Je crois que c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait.»

«Après m'avoir assuré que je n'avais pas le choix en la matière.»

«Je préfère cette façon.»

«Pourquoi?» Dit-elle, furieuse.

«Le prétendant suppliant,» dit-il sombrement, en entrant dans la Cheminée, «est d'une misérable impuissance.»

ooOOoo

«Pourquoi de tout ce qu'il y a au monde faut-il que ce soit _cela _que vous aimiez?»

Il s'arrêta au milieu du poème. «Quelle question ridicule, Miss Granger.»

«Non, je veux dire - pourquoi prenez-vous le sexe comme une transaction au lieu d'un cadeau? Pourquoi insistez-vous sur ce qui en fait une question de pouvoir?»

«Leçon trente-cinq: Le pouvoir est une part incontournable de toutes les interactions humaines. Soit vous l'avez, soit c'est votre adversaire.»

«Vous avez une vue très contrastée de l'humanité.»

«Pas une vue, un fait,» dit-il, promenant ses pouces vers le haut de ses cuisses, «et la vie ne fait pas de cadeaux.»

ooOOoo

«Non, non, non», dit-il avec humeur, alors que les feuilles de choux sauvages disparaissaient d'un coup de baguette. «Ce sont les feuilles _séchées_ qui doivent être préparées de cette façon. Vous _devez _couper les fraîches avec un angle d'exactement quarante-cinq degrés ou leur propriété de coagulation du sang sera considérablement affaiblie.»

«Oh, non,» dit-elle faiblement, sentant son visage se vider se son sang. «J'ai déjà mis le premier lot dans des flacons.»

«Miss _Granger_ -»

«Je sais, je sais,» gémit-elle, en pensant aux jours de préparation qu'il avait fallu pour en arriver à ce point, maintenant tout était perdu. «Vous me l'aviez dit et j'ai oublié. Je suis une idiote. Non, je suis pire qu'une idiote - Je suis une je-sais-tout qui pensait que vérifier ses notes était inutile pour quelqu'un de si _terriblement intelligent_».

«Vous avez terminé?»

Son «_oui_» fut si faible que même elle put à peine l'entendre. Il se frotta les tempes avec deux doigts et soupira profondément. «Comme vous l'avez probablement compris, ce breuvage est ruiné. Cependant,» ajouta-t-il plus fort alors qu'elle gémissait de nouveau, «comme c'est la première potion que vous saccagez - sans tenir compte de votre non-respect des règles pour la fabrication du Polynectar - Je crois que vous pouvez prendre cela comme étant une excellente leçon sur votre infaillibilité et passer à autre chose.»

«Leçon - heu... - quarante et une?» demanda-t-elle en tremblant. Il la gratifia d'un sourire narquois.

«En effet.»

ooOOoo

Peut-être que la part la plus étrange de cette période de vie contractuelle était l'apparente réticence de Rogue à donner des ordres. Elle pensait qu'il s'en délecterait. Au lieu de cela, il était extrêmement prudent dans ses paroles, choisissant son chemin à travers le champ de mines verbal avant de mettre sur pied des phrases qui ne pouvaient l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit - sauf la faire bouillir.

Il avait décidé de ne pas lui donner des ordres au lit. Il n'avait fait aucune promesse comme pour le reste de la journée, et pourtant elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il lui avait clairement dit de faire - ou ne pas faire - quelque chose. (Et elle ne comprenait toujours pas la directive anti-coupe de cheveux, il n'avait jamais rien dit à propos de ses _beaux _cheveux.)

Pourquoi diable avait-il été regardant sur ses paroles? Elle aurait pu penser que c'était une coïncidence si sept années d'expérience ne lui avaient pas appris qu'il était prédisposé à commander sur tous les modèles de discours.

Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance de savoir pourquoi il le faisait. Il ne s'agissait pas de savoir s'il avait utilisé son pouvoir ou non, c'était le fait qu'il avait tellement de celui-ci. Elle détestait cela. Elle _le _détestait.

Pourtant, c'était étrange...

Diverses théories lui étaient venues à l'esprit. Peut-être qu'il préférait le défi de sa mise au pas par sa forte personnalité. C'était peut-être sa tentative particulière de rester dans la moralité. Une fois, alors qu'elle attendait qu'une potion refroidisse, il lui traversa l'esprit qu'il pourrait, quelque part _très _profondément, prendre un tout petit peu à cœur ce qu'elle ressentait sur le sujet.

«Rire sans raison est un signe commun de folie, Miss Granger,» commenta sèchement Rogue lorsqu'elle se ressaisit.

ooOOoo

À la veille du retour des l'élèves à Poudlard, Hermione avait - entre d'autres tâches - terminé trois chaudrons de potion de Régénération Sanguine qui étaient «Adéquates, Miss Granger.» Quand il prononça ces mots sur la qualité de son travail, elle ressentit un petit frisson malgré elle.

«C'est la première fois que vous énoncer ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un compliment à mon égard,» dit-elle doucement, en essayant de faire passer le moment pour moins important que ce qu'il ne l'était pour elle. «Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point j'aurais été heureuse d'entendre ça quand j'étais encore élève?»

Il renifla. «Était-ce pour cela toutes vos insupportables mains levées?»

«Je voulais juste que vous admettiez que je valais quelque chose,» Elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. «Peu importe. Ce n'est pas grave. Ça m'est égal ce que vous pensez de moi maintenant.»

Il leva un sourcil et se retourna vers sa potion en cours de préparation. Mais à partir de ce moment-là, il ne manqua jamais de se prononcer sur la qualité convenable de son travail**. **

ooOOoo

L'après-midi avant le Banquet, elle suivit Rogue en mission pour Poudlard chez Slug & Jiggers pour le regarder faire des achats de dernière minute.

«Vous en faites un peu trop, vous ne croyez pas? dit-elle d'un air réprobateur, marchant le long de la rue pavée du village avec deux paniers vides sur chaque bras.

«Hummmph.» Il avait l'air particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, et il se déplaçait si vite que ses robes tourbillonnaient derrière lui comme un être vivant, entraînant les feuilles déjà tombées dans les prémices de l'automne.

«Professeur», commença-t-elle, continuant seulement quand il ne fit aucun geste pour se retourner vers elle. «Aimez-vous _quoi que se soit_ dans l'enseignement?»

«Non»

«Alors pourquoi, au nom du ciel, ne pas vous arrêter?»

Il lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. «Et que voulez-vous que je fasse, ma chère Miss Granger?» demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Il s'agissait d'une question tout à fait déconcertante.

«Pourquoi pas - fabriquant de potions, bien sûr.» dit-elle, en le rattrapant. «Ou de la recherche. Vous êtes un maître de potion, vous êtes très commercialisable.»

«Où que j'aille en Europe», dit-il, en s'arrêtant si soudainement que sa robe claqua sur ses jambes, «je suis insulté. Les uns me blâment pour avoir choisi Voldemort, les autres me méprisent pour l'avoir trahi.»

Hermione le regarda pendant un court instant, étonnée. «Mais ... vous êtes un héros», s'entendit-elle dire, elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était sorti de sa bouche.

«Vous _devez_ travailler sur cette terrible naïveté», dit-il amèrement, puis ajouta: «Une suggestion, pas un ordre.»

«Sûrement pas tout le monde...»

«Un grand nombre d'entre eux.»

«Comment peut-on être si - si.»

«Humain?» exposa-t-il. «Dites-moi: Comment vous sentiriez-vous si vous achetiez des potions fabriquées par le sorcier que vous soupçonnez d'avoir enlevé votre cousin pour ensuite l'empoisonner? Ou peut-être quelqu'un d'encore plus proche?»

«Je suppose que j'irais voir ailleurs pour mes potions,» dit-elle, les mots sortant sur commande.

«L'Europe Magique est un petit monde, et est peu encline à pardonner. Comme je ne veux pas recommencer sur un autre continent, en particulier parce que certains assistants ne demanderaient pas mieux que de me monopoliser pour eux seul, alors je reste à Poudlard, entouré par des gens prêts à me tolérer.»

Elle se tut un instant, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. «Eh bien, vous êtes ici depuis un certain temps ... Si vous avez économisé tout ce temps, vous pouvez prendre une retraite anticipée et vivre à Pré-Au-Lard.»

«J'ai très peu d'économie,» dit-il calmement, «Mon salaire était presque inexistant jusqu'à ce que Minerva le prenne en charge.»

«Quoi? Pourquoi?»

«Dumbledore pensait que c'était le moins que je puisse faire pour rembourser.»

«Oh, vraiment!» Dit-elle. «C'est ... exécrable!»

«Il haussa les épaules. «Mieux que Voldemort.»

«Néanmoins, il a profité de vous.»

« Jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez que le pouvoir est un élément incontournable des interactions humaines, comme je pense l'avoir déjà mentionné, vous n'en serez jamais sûre, jamais.» Il s'arrêta, lui lançant un regard dur. «Ne soyez pas -»

«Dites-le, comme tout le monde, je ne le serais pas; je vous le promets.»

Il pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard. «Non, ne me plaignez pas, s'il vous plaît. Je peux le voir sur votre visage.» Il repartit sur le chemin, encore plus vite. Se mettant à courir pour rester à sa hauteur, Hermione reprit son souffle et dit calmement:

«Je ne vous plains pas. Je n'ai pas peur de vous non plus, cependant, et je crains que vous ayez à faire face à cela: vous êtes un connard tyrannique.»

Il ferma les yeux, visiblement peiné, sa poitrine secouée de soubresauts. L'instant suivant, il se mit à rire, effrayant un groupe de dryades installées dans l'herbe qui s'envolèrent juste devant eux. On aurait dit le son rugueux d'une écorce sèche, mais c'était, après tout, la preuve qu'il n'avait pas entièrement perdu son sens de l'humour.

«Tant pis, il y a toujours les élèves.», dit-il en lui prenant des mains un des paniers.

ooOOoo

La table des enseignants offrait une vue intéressante du Banquet, mais Hermione constata qu'elle ne s'était pas beaucoup souciée de la Cérémonie de Répartition des étudiants et ne pouvait pas même correctement jouir de la vue amusante de Rogue jouant le rôle du Directeur adjoint du Chapelier Fou. Quand le repas commença, elle regarda subrepticement Pénélope Deauclaire, Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche et la nouvelle enseignante de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal - elle avait déjà oublié son nom - regarder le maître des potions assis, raide et indifférent sur son siège.

Pris au piège, chacun d'eux pris au piège, elle par lui et lui par tout le monde.

Hérissée de colère contre ces deux situations, elle s'était livrée à une diatribe passionnée sur la méchanceté du monde des sorciers alors qu'ils faisaient le voyage de retour de Pré-Au-Lard leurs paniers pleins à craquer.

«Puis-je vous présenter la leçon 48, à tout hasard, si vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué», avait-il dit, les yeux fixés sur le château, «la vie n'est pas juste.»

«Je suis au courant,» avait-elle protesté. «Je ne vous demande pas l'équité. Un peu d'auto-détermination, c'est tout.»

Il avait soupiré, glissant son regard noir dans sa direction. «Chaque circonstance nous offre un choix, Miss Granger.»

Assise à la table du personnel, faisant la sourde oreille au raffut infernal qui remplissait la salle, elle se demanda: Quel était le sien?

ooOOoo

Il n'était pas venu dans sa chambre après ça. Elle avait passé le lendemain dans la bibliothèque, après qu'il lui ait dit brusquement qu'il était «trop foutrement occupé pour se soucier des apprentis à l'heure actuelle», et dormait profondément quand il arriva en chancelant par la cheminée.

«Quelle heure est-il?» demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde, murmurant un sort pour éclairer la pièce.»

«vingt-trois heures cinquante.» répondit-il. Sa voix, normalement lisse comme du verre, était rauque.

«Pour l'amour du ciel,» aboya-t-elle, prête à lui dire le fond de sa pensée, mais elle se tut brusquement après l'avoir regardé plus attentivement. Il était en pantalon et chemise en lin, cette dernière était négligemment relevée jusqu'aux coudes et elle y repéra à quelques endroits des taches non identifiables. Ses yeux avaient l'air injectés de sang, c'était difficile à dire tant il avait du mal à les garder ouverts. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté du lit avec un gémissement, et gronda:

«Éteignez cette maudite lumière!»

Obéissant à l'ordre, elle attendit un moment pour donner le temps à ses yeux de s'adapter à l'obscurité et le temps à Rogue de se calmer avant de demander: «Que vous est-il arrivé?»

«Le jour trois fois damné de la rentrée, comme si vous ne pouviez pas le deviner.»

Il y eut une autre pause. «Serpentard», dit-il tout à coup dans l'obscurité, «c'est la plus exaspérante collection de bons à rien, mécontents et pourris-gâtés que j'ai eu à supporter.»

Elle se mit à rire, mais il n'avait pas fini. «Je ne serais pas dans cet état lamentable ce soir si je n'avais pas passé une matinée cauchemardesque à enseigner à une classe composée entièrement de deuxième année Gryffondor, un après-midi de maux de tête générés par une classe de première année de Serdaigle qui demande _pourquoi _toutes les trois minutes et plusieurs heures après le dîner à surveiller la retenue avec d'une paire de Poufsouffle qui a en quelque sorte fait exploser un chaudron de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve.»

«Les prochains Neville?» Demanda Hermione, incapable de s'en empêcher.

«Les prochains jumeaux Weasley», dit-il d'une voix sourde, laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

«Qu'est-ce que vos précieux Serpentards ont fait?»

Sa réponse fut étouffée. «Je refuse de vous le dire. Et si jamais vous répétez à quiconque ce que je viens de vous raconter, vous le regretterez pour le reste de votre vie.»

«Pauvre professeur qui s'est fait posséder.» le taquina-t-elle.

«C'est moi qui vais _vous_ posséder_._» dit-il, mais il perdit la moitié de son assurance quand elle lui lança un regard réprobateur.

«Vous êtes crevé. Ce dont vous avez besoin maintenant c'est de sommeil. «Non, non.» poursuivit-elle, comme il commençait à montrer son désaccord, «vous êtes trop fatigué pour garder la tête levée, sans parler des autres parties de votre corps. Allez...»

Elle l'attira dans le lit, défit ses lacets afin qu'il puisse enlever ses chaussures et l'aida à se dépêtrer de sa chemise en ruine. «Vous savez ce que je pense?» demanda-t-elle.

«Je ne veux pas le savoir.» Il se frotta distraitement le cou et fit la grimace.

«Pourquoi diable ne m'avez-vous pas appelée pour que je vous aide en classe ou que je supervise la retenue?»

«Je crois que c'est moi le Maître des Potions dans cette école», dit-il, acerbe.

«Honnêtement! N'est-ce pas tout l'intérêt d'avoir un apprenti pour gérer le travail de routine? Pourquoi m'avoir prise si vous ne voulez pas - oh, ça ne fait rien », ajouta-t-elle avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

«Soyez reconnaissante que je vous aie épargné cet enfer», déclara-t-il sèchement. «Il y aura une profusion de travail de _routine _dans peu de temps, en tout cas, je vous attribuerai les corrections.»

Se sentant apaisée suite à cette déclaration, elle tira l'édredon sur leur deux corps et s'éloigna de lui quand il commença à se retourner nerveusement sous les draps.

«J'ai déjà perdu une nuit...» murmura-t-il.

«Si vous continuez cette semaine comme ça, c'est votre raison que vous finirez par perdre,» dit Hermione sèchement: «Je vous laisserai vous rattraper la semaine prochaine.»

Il se releva sur un coude et la regarda avec ce qu'elle interpréta comme étant une expression choquée.

«Juste pour cette fois, bien sûr», ajouta-t-elle rapidement, ayant déjà de sérieux doutes. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Granger? Ne pas proposer des cartouches à l'ennemi, que diable!_

«C'est très aimable de votre part ...», dit-il.

Elle s'installa aussi loin de lui qu'elle le pouvait, et lui tourna le dos; elle était sur le point de se rendormir, quand il se glissa contre elle.

«Je renonce à un quart de mon dû de cette semaine - et à votre offre - contre cela», dit-il, et il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

C'était… _Agréable_. _Oh! Non._

La ligne soigneusement délimitée avait été franchie. Le Rogue de la journée était dans son lit. Complètement réveillée maintenant, Hermione fixa l'obscurité pendant un long moment, elle s'obligea à penser à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle le méprisait, pendant qu'elle sentait la chaleur de _son _étreinte se répandre sur sa peau.

ooOOoo

* * *

Note d'Aë : J'adore cette fic. Du tout, ce chapitre est un de mes préférés ^^

Note de Sevy4eveR : On dirait bien que les sentiments d'Hermione à l'égard de Severus sont en train d'évoluer, il faut dire que Severus est tellement imprévisible à ses yeux (ben oui, il n'est pas aussi cruel qu'elle s'y attendait ;-)... et craquant (préférer dormir dans ses bras plutôt que de prendre son dû *soupir rêveur* ) je l'adooore... mais il peut quand même venir chez moi prendre son dû quand il veut, je suis au taquet!

Petites remarques et annotations sympas de **Aë **( je t'ai piquer l'idée, parce que j'aime bien de partager les commentaires sur ta relecture, je trouve ça sympa) :

Hermione se demanda une fois s'il ne ferait pas tout aussi bien de porter un masque, et puis elle frémit quand elle se rappela que pendant des années il en avait eut un. **(OUCH !) **En fait, je trouve ça super triste, elle réalise vraiment à quel point sa vie à été un enfer pendant toutes ces années.

Il cligna des yeux, sa bonne humeur relative s'évapora. «Et vous auriez dit _oui _si je l'avais fait?» la questionna-t-il, d'une voix basse, dangereuse. **(Mmmmmmmm)**

«Probablement.». **(OH PUTAIIIIN OUIIIII)**

Personne ne veut particulièrement de moi. J'aurais apprécié que vous me le demandiez.» **(^_^) **on doit être un bon paquet à espérer la même chose ^^**  
**

Il leva un sourcil et se retourna vers sa potion en cours de préparation. Mais à partir de ce moment-là, il ne manqua jamais de se prononcer sur la qualité convenable de son travail**. (J'adore ce chapitre. Il y a tellement de chose ici ^^) **Je l'aime beaucoup aussi :-)

Il y eut une autre pause. «Serpentard», dit-il tout à coup dans l'obscurité, «c'est la plus exaspérante collection de bons à rien, mécontents et pourris-gâtés que j'ai eu à supporter.» **XD j'adore qu'il chougne sur ses propres chouchous !**

«Les prochains jumeaux Weasley», dit-il d'une voix sourde, laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains. **(XD) **Non, impossible... Tu exagères Severus personne ne peut égaler Fred et George ^^

* * *

Bon, et bien, à la semaine prochaine pour un autre chapitre.


	6. Marchandage

Et voilà, bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Marchandage.**

Rogue avait disparu quand elle se réveilla, les yeux rougis, il avait laissé une note:

_Reste de la semaine sans doute tout aussi infernal. Continuerai le travail au laboratoire samedi. Attends votre aide vendredi avec les cornichons décérébrés. - PPP_

Elle resta perplexe devant la signature pendant un moment lorsque ça lui revint: _Pauvre Professeur qui s'est fait Possédé_... Ses angoisses nocturnes revinrent au galop quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle souriait affectueusement devant le parchemin.

_Arrête ça tout de suite, Granger_, se reprocha-t-elle, déchirant le message en petits morceaux. _C'est ton putain de despote! Il ne mérite pas de compassion de ta part, c'est pratiquement un violeur et sa vie pourrie ne lui donne pas le droit de te mettre dans cette position!_

Elle se traîna jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, en essayant de repousser dans un recoin sombre de son esprit, les émotions perturbantes qu'il avait à nouveau fait naître.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain matin, un rêve de Rogue l'étreignant bascula dans la réalité, quand elle le trouva effectivement pressé contre elle, son bras droit nu, déposé sur sa hanche. Il avait dû rentrer très tard pour ne pas l'avoir réveillée en se glissant si près d'elle.

La première pensée d'Hermione, dans une demi-conscience, fut _Je suppose que je pourrais m'habituer à ça,_ ce qui déclencha une douzaine d'alarmes dans sa tête_._

Faux, terriblement faux - cela n'avait pas de sens, pas de sens du tout, sauf si elle était lentement en train de devenir folle. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait influencée...

_...Oh mon Dieu, et je ne le saurais jamais - s'il avait murmuré un ordre, je sentirais quelque chose..._

Elle sentit quelque chose - alors, la poussée d'adrénaline qui accompagne l'instinct lui dicta de _sortir, sortir maintenant. _Comme elle essayait de se dégager, il fit un bruit indistinct de protestation et l'attira plus près.

«S'il vous plaît laissez-moi me lever», murmurait-elle.

«Pouvez pas.»dit-il, dans une demi-conscience brumeuse, pas tout à fait réveillé, pas tout à fait endormi.

«Pourquoi?» demanda-t-elle, n'attendant pas de réponse.

«Mienne», murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Il était mauvais pour l'esprit, se dit-elle sombrement, de constamment devoir se rappeler n'être qu'une possession.

ooOOoo

«Mon _Dieu_!»

«Mmmm - heureux que vous pensiez à moi de cette façon.»

Hermione se tortilla dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

«C'est la _troisième _nuit d'affilée que vous venez dormir dans mon lit. _Mon _lit. Il y a un problème avec le vôtre?»

«Il y manque quelque chose», dit-il, l'esquisse d'un sourire d'autodérision planant sur ses lèvres.

«Ce n'est pas dans le contrat!»

Les muscles de son visage se crispèrent, un mouvement si faible qu'elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué si elle n'avait pas été à moins d'un demi-mètre de celui-ci.

«Miss Granger,» dit-il froidement, «J'ai proposé un échange équitable. S'il vous plaît, souvenez-vous que d'un mot je pourrais vous faire faire toutes sortes de choses - dormir à côté de moi est vraiment si dégoûtant pour vous »?

«La _situation_ toute entière me dégoûte!», lui cracha-t-elle en se dégageant du lit et claquant la porte des toilettes d'un coup sec. Deux minutes plus tard, il lui vint à l'esprit que Rogue, étant convaincu qu'il était physiquement repoussant, devait y voir la raison de son emportement , même si elle ne faisait allusion à rien d'autre qu'à la coercition. _Parfait, _pensa-t-elle, se poussant dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte et croisant les deux bras sur ses genoux. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se releva avec un soupir et se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre, espérant pourvoir s'expliquer. Il était déjà parti.

ooOOoo

Quand les cours du matin se terminèrent, Hermione fut très heureuse d'avoir l'opportunité de se rattraper pendant le déjeuner. Il avait mal compris ses paroles, peu importe qu'il mérite tout ce qu'elle lui avait lâché. Mais il ne se présenta pas. Quinze minutes avant la fin de la pause, déterminée à effacer sa mauvaise conscience, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe en courant. Il n'était pas là non plus; elle dut finalement la quitter, lorsque les élèves vinrent s'y installer une expression de tristesse résignée sur le visage.

_Pauvres bougres qui ne savent pas ce qui les attend,_ pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte - droit dans le maître des potions.

«Professeur», haleta-t-elle, le souffle coupé, «je -» Il empoigna brusquement la porte, la lui claquant au nez si fort qu'elle trembla sur ses gonds. Des bruits sourds suivis presque immédiatement de sa voix:

«Dix points de moins pour Serpentard, Monsieur Ainsworth, pour avoir un regard parfaitement stupide.»

Prise entre l'envie de rire et de pleurer, elle sortit sa baguette, elle attira une chaise et s'installa pour attendre la fin du cours. Lorsque le dernier étudiant se fut échappé, elle se précipita à l'intérieur pour apercevoir un bout de robe disparaître dans la réserve, son propriétaire sans doute en route vers le laboratoire.

«Professeur», appela-t-elle, en vain, il ne s'arrêta pas, et quand elle se rua dans le laboratoire, il n'était nulle part en vue.

ooOOoo

Pas de Rogue pour le dîner. Pas de Rogue arrivant par la cheminée ce soir-là. A une heure du matin, complètement incapable de dormir, elle décida d'essayer la seule option qu'elle n'avait pas osé envisager de toute la journée. Saisissant la poudre verte entre ses doigts, elle posa ses pieds nus dans les cendres et cria: «Appartements du Professeur Rogue.»

Elle avait eu peur que ça ne fonctionne pas, ce qui était possible s'il avait restreint l'accès à sa cheminée, elle avait terriblement hésité à se lancer. Mais cela fonctionna. Elle avait, en vérité, eu peur de cela aussi. Elle admit pour elle-même, qu'il y avait une certaine ironie, à ce qu'elle soit partie à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle serait ravie de ne jamais revoir. Il y avait un autre inconvénient évident, ajouta sa voix intérieure avec un peu de mordant : aux scrupules il fallait ajouter qu'elle devait arranger les choses, peu importe comment.

«Lumos», murmura-t-elle, en inspectant les environs. En l'absence de lit, elle en déduisit qu'elle avait atterri dans son salon. Elle attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité ambiante et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers ce qu'elle espérait être la porte de la chambre. mais celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une petite bibliothèque. Faisant preuve d'une grande prudence, elle referma doucement la porte et se retourna - la baguette de Rogue sous la gorge.

«Miss Granger?» dit-il, surpris, en baissant son arme. Puis il cracha: «Par Merlin, que pensiez-vous venir _faire_?»

«Essayer de - euh - trouvez votre chambre à coucher.»

«_Dehors_.»

L'ordre lui fit faire un demi-tour involontaire vers la cheminée; sans penser aux conséquences, elle se retourna violemment, arrachant son corps à cette irrésistible attraction, et se jeta sur le sol.

«_Écoutez_ -» commença-t-elle, puis réalisant avec angoisse qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien du tout: «Oh, non...»

Rogue fit le lien rapidement, mais au lieu de la renvoyer d'où elle venait illico, il se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle et lui leva le menton. «Vous n'allez pas être malade, Miss Granger,» entonna-t-il, presque hypnotique. «Vous ne vous sentez _pas _malade.»

Et d'un coup, l'horrible sensation dans son estomac se dissipa.

«Merci» dit-elle, levant les yeux vers lui.

«Il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup mon tapis», murmura-t-il, en retirant sa main du visage d'Hermione.

Décidant de ne pas souligner qu'un _Evanesco _aurait pu gérer le travail de nettoyage avec un minimum de dérangement, Hermione dit plutôt: «Comment avez-vous su que vous pourriez avoir cet effet?»

«Votre ..._état _... est le résultat de la violation des termes du contrat, ce qui m'a amené à croire que je pouvais peut-être l'empêcher. Je doute pouvoir faire de même pour toute autre maladie.»

«C'est une honte», dit-elle avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. «Pendant un instant, j'ai pensé que ce serait une compensation tout à fait acceptable si cet horrible accord pouvait être utilisé comme remède pour toutes les maladies.»

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et fronça les sourcils. «Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?»dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

«Il fallait que je vous explique ce que je voulais dire ce matin. Non - silence!» ajouta-t-elle, comme il ouvrait la bouche, et étonnamment, il la referma aussitôt, obéissant à son ordre. «Je ne vous trouve pas dégoûtant physiquement. Il n'y a rien de repoussant dans votre apparence lorsque je vous regarde.»

Il poussa un léger soupir teinté de mépris, alors qu'en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle tendit la main et toucha sa peau nue de son plein gré pour la première fois.

«Vous avez une forte mâchoire,» dit-elle, le caressant de l'oreille au menton avec sa paume. «Il est vrai que votre nez est inhabituel, mais c'est plutôt intéressant» - elle en suivit la courbe ascendante avec un doigt - «et vos sourcils» - elle effleura l'un deux - « ont, ma foi, un volume capricieux.»

Une mèche de cheveux d'un noir de jais pendait mollement sur son front, elle la poussa derrière son oreille gauche. « Si vos cheveux sont gras, soit - je ne suis pas en position de critiquer avec ma crinière indomptable.»

Elle s'attendait au moins à un sourire pour son dernier commentaire, mais il la regardait avec la bouche légèrement ouverte, immobile pendant qu'elle faisait courir ses doigts jusqu'à l'endroit où ses cheveux rejoignaient ses épaules. La vérité la frappa comme un choc électrique: _Elle _avait un tout petit peu de pouvoir sur _lui_. Cette possibilité ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit, peu importe si ce trouble était né de son désir unilatéral, elle avait toujours cru n'être qu'un simple substitut de femme idéale à ses yeux.

_Leçon trente-cinq: Le pourvoir est un élément incontournable de toutes les interactions humaines …_

«Ce n'est pas vous, ne comprenez-vous pas?» insista-t-elle tant qu'elle avait l'avantage. «C'est la contrainte, c'est _elle _qui est insupportable, et je pense que vous, plus que quiconque devriez comprendre cela.»

Battant des paupières, Rogue sembla mentalement se ressaisir. «Rien ne se compare à l'horreur de la Marque des Ténèbres», dit-il froidement. «Votre contrat a une date d'expiration, après quoi vous repartirez indemne et bien éduquée.»

«Vous êtes équivoque, Monsieur.»

«Leçon quarante-neuf: Je suis un salaud pervers, Miss Granger.»

«Non.»dit-elle simplement.

Il poussa un profond soupir d'irritation, puis se remit brusquement sur ses pieds et disparu dans ce qu'elle pensait être la chambre à coucher. Pendant un moment, elle pensa qu'il en avait assez d'elle. mais il revint, son peignoir noir tourbillonnant autour de ses jambes nues. Il avait le contrat dans ses mains.

«Je vais détruire ceci.» dit-il.

La méfiance dama brutalement le pion à la bouffée d'espoir qu'elle venait de ressentir: «Que voulez-vous en échange?»

«La reconduction de notre arrangement.»

Elle le regarda avec méfiance. «Et ...?»

«_Et_» - il fit une pause, apparemment il pesait ses mots - «Je m'attends aussi à dormir à vos côtés quand je le souhaite.»

«Sans contrainte magique», dit-elle.

«Aucune.»

«Cet arrangement prendra fin lorsque ce que mon apprentissage sera terminé.»

Une légère hésitation, puis: «D'accord.»

Ils passèrent le quart d'heure suivant à ébaucher un nouveau contrat, arguant sur le choix des mots, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione accepte finalement de signer son nom - sans le toucher de sa baguette après. Rogue, le visage impassible, leva l'ancienne version à laquelle elle avait si inconsidérément mis sa plume, leva sa baguette et murmura: « _Incendio._» Pas de 'rush' de magie cette fois, c'était beaucoup plus subtil, comme si elle se sentait enfin en forme après des semaines de maladie.

«Merci Merlin», dit-elle, laissant tomber son visage dans ses mains.

«Oui, et bien,» trancha Rogue sèchement, «comme il est maintenant assez tard - ou, plus précisément, très tôt - Je crois qu'il est temps de donner son dû au diable .»

«Laissez tomber.» dit-elle en se démenant pour se relever. «Vous n'êtes pas Méphistophélès et vous le savez. Ordonner-moi de faire quelque chose! Allez-y!»

«Venez vous coucher.»

«Non!» Elle lui sourit malicieusement, se sachant téméraire et ne se souciant pas. Il leva en silence un de ses sourcils expressif.

«Oh, c'est bon, je me comprends», dit-elle «Poudre de Cheminette, alors?»

«Comme nous sommes déjà ici...» Et, prenant son coude, il la conduisit dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.

«Je suppose que je ne pourrai pas jeter un œil sur votre bibliothèque demain?» Elle l'avait demandé dans l'espoir qu'il accepterait, en constatant qu'elle restait allongée sur le côté sans se plaindre lorsqu'il avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle.

«Hmmmm. Je pense que cela va nécessiter un autre marchandage.»

«Allez-vous faire foutre.»

Il souffla sa réponse d'un grondement sourd dans son cou. «Excellente idée.»

«Vous êtes dégoûtant», rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement, puis réalisa trop tard le choix malheureux des mots. «Attendez - je -»

«J'ai bien compris ce que vous vouliez dire, bonne nuit.» Une minute plus tard, elle demanda: «Avez-vous une alarme magique? Parce que, je vous ai tenu éveillé si longtemps, que je crains que vous ne manquiez votre premier cours, sinon -»

«Je n'en ai pas l'intention.» dit-il avec un amusement évident, «même si j'ai presque envie que ce soit _vous _qui le donniez.»

«Ce sont les deuxième année Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas?»

«J'appellerai plutôt ça une punition appropriée.» Dix minutes plus tard, elle rompit à nouveau le silence avec une question, elle avait été trop absorbée par sa joie pour y avoir pensé avant:

«Pourquoi voulez-vous ... _ça_?»

«Parce que je dors mieux - en supposant que vous vous taisiez enfin.»

Elle réfléchit un moment à l'aveu qu'il avait noyé dans le sarcasme avant de s'endormir elle-même.

ooOOoo

Et voilà pour cette semaine. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'adore les reviews (comme tout le monde, hein?), c'est un peu comme un salaire pour ce dur labeur ^^ (non, je déconne, en fait, j'adore faire ça...)

* * *

Note d'Aë :Bon. J'adore aussi ce chapitre.

Sevy4eveR est super douée pour respecter l'atmosphère originale de la fic, ce qui est, de mon point de vue, la meilleure façon de faire une bonne traduction sur une « vraie » histoire ^^

Note de Sevy4eveR : Ça y est, je viens de passer au rouge écarlate *_* Merci, merci... Et je te retourne le compliment ;-)

Petits commentaires d'**Aë** :

«Professeur», haleta-t-elle, le souffle coupé, «je -» Il empoigna brusquement la porte, la lui claquant au nez si fort qu'elle trembla sur ses gonds ( la porte hein, pas Hermione ^^) **(Je m'en doutais…).**

«Il fallait que je vous explique ce que je voulais dire ce matin. Non - silence!» ajouta-t-elle, comme il ouvrait la bouche, et étonnamment, il la referma aussitôt, obéissant à son ordre. «Je ne vous trouve pas dégoûtant physiquement. Il n'y a rien de repoussant dans votre apparence lorsque je vous regarde.» **J'aime bien aussi ce chapitre, la gêne qu'il y a dedans, le fait qu'on touche toujours la vérité sans y avoir réellement droit ^^**

Une légère hésitation, puis: «D'accord.» **HUNNNNNN**


	7. Domaine réservé

Je sais que je le dis souvent, mais merci pour vos encouragements, vos commentaires et vos reviews. Je suis vraiment épatée de constater que des lecteurs de 23 pays suivent cette fic... Alors merci. J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire. Et voici donc la suite. Mais avant tout :

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**chupa98 **: Merci... Il faut dire que Severus aussi est en train de changer. Il n'est pas aussi cruel et égoïste qu'elle le pensait.

**Etoile Solitaire **: Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. Pour trouver l'histoire en VO, vas voir sur mon profile, tu trouveras un lien direct. Cette fic n'est pas hébergée sur ffnet. On m'a posé plusieurs fois la question pour le titre en VO, et bien, c'est le même qu'en VF. Je trouvais que ça 'sonnait' mieux et je n'ai pas eu envie de le changer ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Domaine réservé.**

Il était plus de neuf heures quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver seule dans le lit surdimensionné de Rogue. Elle eut un moment de panique avant de se rappeler à la fois où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là.

_Libre_. Presque.

Son enthousiasme s'estompa quelque quelque peu - elle devait encore avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui quatre fois par semaine, après tout. Une réflexion plus intense l'amena à la conclusion irritante que sa situation n'avait pas changé énormément. À quelques exceptions près, il n'avait pas profité de l'avantage du contrôle total qu'il avait eu sur elle avant, non, pas directement, tout avait été indirect, la menace voilée toujours à l'arrière-plan. A présent, son emprise sur elle n'était plus magique, mais juridique; cependant, cela l'empêcherait tout aussi sûrement de partir. De sa lecture approfondie sur le droit des sorciers dans sa précédente tentative de trouver une échappatoire, elle avait retenu que ce serait une démarche très simple pour Rogue de l'amener devant le Magenmagot pour lui faire respecter les termes de ce nouveau contrat et la ramener sous la contrainte magique s'il elle essayait de s'échapper - ou de lui résister. Il n'aurait même pas à se soucier de sa réputation. Ce type de soi-disant _petites _revendications devant le tribunal civil - pour des raisons qu'elle n'avait pas complètement comprises - étaient rejetées.

_Brillant_. _Je suis toujours prise au piège. Et il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait par dessus le marché._

Elle cogita pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, prenant une grande respiration apaisante, elle se rappela qu'elle était incontestablement mieux sans l'autre contrat qui pesait sur elle comme une épée de Damoclès et résolut de ne pas s'attarder sur le manque persistant de l'autodétermination, du moins pas alors qu'elle avait l'occasion idéale de se délecter de la collection de livres privée de Rogue. Il était incroyable qu'il l'ait autorisée à rester ici au lieu de la traîner hors du lit et de la réexpédier dans sa chambre par cheminée. Cet endroit, comme elle avait pu s'en rendre compte, n'était pas du tout commesa chambre à coucher - au lieu des couleurs de Serpentard - c'était la couleur bleue qui dominait. _Une chambre aux couleurs de Serdaigle, professeur? _Une tapisserie des armoiries aux couleurs de Serpentard était accrochée sur le mur derrière le lit, contrariant sa supposition. Sur le dessus, étaient brodés les mots «Cupiditas ante omnia.» _Ambition avant tout. Typique. _Plusieurs flacons vides trônaient sur la table de nuit, il avait poussé un morceau de parchemin sous l'un d'eux.

_Lorsque vous daignerez enfin vous réveiller, pour lire ceci, commencez à corriger ces fléaux que les premières années appellent devoirs que vous trouverez sur le bureau en face de la cheminée. Essayez vraiment d'atteindre le niveau de condamnation approprié, sinon le reste de leurs tentatives seront encore plus insupportables. Convoquez un elfe de maison pour le petit déjeuner si vous avez réussi à manquer celui de la Grande Salle._

Après ça, elle remarqua qu'il avait laissé un espace, puis, comme après coup:

_Vous pouvez aller dans la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, après avoir terminé les corrections. Et non, vous n'auriez pas été capable de vous faufiler dans mes appartements si j'avais décidé de vous tenir à l'écart, mécréante réfractaire au règlement..._

Souriant malgré elle, elle cacha la note dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et partit pour ses appartements afin de changer de vêtements. A l'heure du déjeuner, (qu'elle avait commandé à un elfe de maison, une créature nommée Drippy qui la regardait avec méfiance jusqu'à ce qu'elle le persuade que Rogue savait qu'elle était là), Hermione avait péniblement corrigé les trois quarts des rouleaux de première année. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça lui prenne autant de temps, mais elle avait tenté d'offrir des conseils détaillés avec les admonestations. _Pas étonnant qu'il ne s'embarrasse pas à le faire_, pensa-t-elle, en soupirant. Son autre problème était leur nombre. Elle n'y avait prêté que peu d'attention à la fête de bienvenue, ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle découvrait à quel point les premières années étaient terriblement plus nombreux qu'ils ne l'avaient été à son époque.

C'était logique, bien sûr. Elle était née au moment où Voldemort était à l'apogée de ses pouvoirs pour la première fois, et ces enfants avaient été conçus avant son second avènement. On pouvait supposer que la première manifestation de cette explosion démographique avait commencé lorsqu'elle était en troisième année, mais à cette époque, elle avait d'autres choses à l'esprit que de prêter attention au nombre d'élèves plus jeunes. _Pauvre Rogue_, pensa-t-elle avec amusement en se replongeant dans la correction des devoirs qui étaient presque aussi médiocres que ce qu'il avait prédit. _Tellement de cornichons, si peu de temps_. Quand elle se rappela qu'il était coincé ici, peut-être pour le reste de sa vie, ça lui sembla beaucoup moins drôle.

ooOOoo

«Vraiment, Miss Granger,» dit-il, appuyé contre la porte de la bibliothèque six heures plus tard, une pile qui semblait être encore plus épaisse de devoirs dans ses bras. «C'est le troisième repas que vous manquez aujourd'hui. Les gens vont commencer à croire que je vous tient enchaînée».

«Oh,» dit-elle en levant les yeux de la copie illustrée de la deuxième édition des essais Eines Ergebnisse mit einem Zaubertrank, qui était pleine de parchemin avec l'écriture de Rogue reprenant, en vrac, des traductions.

«Je ne voulais pas sauter le dîner, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Il s'agit d'une bibliothèque _brillante_, professeur.»

«C'est tellement plaisant d'avoir votre agrément», dit-il dit avec sarcasme, mais il eut l'air légèrement reconnaissant. «Venez et allons manger; je vais faire apporter le repas.»

Lorsque la nourriture fut apportée par Drippy («_Vous voyez? Je vous ai dit que le professeur Rogue savait que j'étais ici_»), Hermione s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée tandis que le Maître des potions s'assit à son bureau, en annotant rageusement les parchemins à l'encre rouge.

«Je pourrais faire cela,» proposa-t-elle généreusement, son plateau en équilibre sur ses genoux. Il lui fit un sourire amer. «Il y en aura encore beaucoup d'autres, et vous serez loin d'être aussi impatiente après quelques semaines.»

«Je ne suis _pas _impatiente, je -» _Je voulais vous aider. Par Merlin, Granger, tu cours à ta perte._

«Comment avez-vous su que je n'étais pas au petit déjeuner de toute façon?» demanda-t-elle afin de changer de sujet. «Vous n'y allez plus jamais.»

«Minerva a été assez aimable pour me signaler votre absence et m'a suggéré que je vous surmenais.»

«Je ne pense pas que vous vous soyez défendu en lui avouant que j'étais profondément endormie dans votre lit.» Elle mordit dans son rôti de bœuf pour s'empêcher de rire à son expression d'horreur. Elle avala sa bouchée et ajouta malicieusement: «Rien ne m'empêche de le lui expliquer moi-même, maintenant.»

«Quelque chose pourrait sans aucun doute», murmura-t-il.

«Oui, je sais, je ne peux pas parler de l'ancien contrat aussi longtemps que celui-ci est en vigueur. Mais je peux parler du nouveau.»

«Miss Granger -»

«Bien sûr, je n'en aurais pas le temps si je suis occupée dans votre bureau.»

«Et bien, vous n'êtes qu'une sournoise donzelle...»

«Vous avez manifestement déteint sur moi.»

«Parfait,» dit-il avec l'air de celui qui fait un sacrifice suprême. «En échange de votre silence sur notre arrangement auprès _de tout le monde_, vous pourrez communier avec mes livres chaque fois que cela vous plaira pour autant que vous ne soyez pas occupée à une tâche me concernant.»

«Vous devriez être plus attentif au choix des mots formulés pour sceller un vœux de silence, professeur,» dit-elle avec suffisance en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise.

«Oui je le devrais, 10 points de moins pour Serpentard grâce à votre faculté pour exploiter cette faiblesse. «Cependant,» ajouta-t-il avec un sourire:«j'avais de tout façon l'intention de vous permettre de revenir dans mon bureau. Découvrez d'abord ce que votre adversaire _ne veut pas _vous donner, négocier ensuite.»

Devons-nous encore être des adversaires? Non, ça ne fait rien.», murmura-t-elle, s'agaçant elle-même de placer un pied sur la pente glissante de l'amitié avec cet homme. «Je connais déjà la réponse.»

«Leçon cinquante : Bien que chacun de nous retire quelque chose de cette situation,», dit-il froidement, «il ne faut jamais oublier que je vais profiter de vous autant que possible.» Elle hocha la tête, c'était justement l'argument dont elle avait besoin pour rester en terrain sûr. Mais quand elle y pensa plus tard, installée dans le bureau avec un livre en équilibre sur ses genoux, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne semblait pas être tout à fait à la hauteur de cette philosophie.»

ooOOoo

À vingt-deux heures, revenant d'une ronde dans les couloirs, en quête d'une proie commettant une infraction au couvre-feu, Rogue lui ôta des mains _Secrets de la Table d'Emeraude_, le glissa à sa place dans la bibliothèque derrière elle et la releva de sa chaise. Il l'avait fait si vite - deux mouvements fluides - qu'il la tenait fermement par le poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot.

«J'étais au milieu d'une phrase, vous - vous -»

«Ça a été une foutue longue semaine», grogna-t-il dans son oreille, l'entraînant rapidement hors du bureau.

«Et votre patience assurément limitée est épuisée? Insupportable personnage. Aucune considération.»

«Si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué il y a douze ans, vous n'êtes pas la sorcière intelligente que vous prétendez être.» dit-il en s'engouffrant avec elle dans la cheminée - à sa grande surprise - ils débarquèrent dans sa chambre.

«Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être», souffla-t-elle.

«Peut-être pas, mais j'ai dû l'entendre de Minerva chaque maudit jour depuis des années», dit-il en lui retirant son pull. «Miss Granger a obtenu cinquante points pour sa Maison la semaine dernière, Severus. Miss Granger a un O sur l'ensemble de ses BUSE, Severus. Quel dommage pour vous que Miss Granger ne soit pas dans votre Maison, Severus.»

«Oh, je vois,» dit-elle en faisant une grimace. «Ainsi votre comportement envers moi n'était pas tout simplement odieux. Vous étiez _jaloux_.»

Il jeta son pantalon sur son pull et renifla.

«Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger, pour ne pas être un Serpentard!» dit-il en baissant la voix d'une octave. «Il s'avère que cela a été un véritable gâchis. En tout cas - je ne vous ai peut-être pas eue dans ma Maison, mais je vous ai dans mon lit », murmura-t-il en décrochant son soutien-gorge», et je suis certain que je n'y serais jamais arrivé si vous n'aviez pas été un Gryffondor.»

Rougissant, elle lui tourna le dos et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. «Je vous remercie de me rappeler que je suis censée vous détester. Il m'arrive occasionnellement d'oublier.» Il vint se replacer devant elle et s'agenouilla, il déposa de légers baisers le long de la courbe de son ventre.

«Ton amant est à tes pieds», dit-il ironiquement, sa voix vibrait contre sa peau, «il cherche à détacher tes chaînes douloureuses.»

«S'il vous plaît», gémit-elle, sentant sa colère la quitter, «Plus de Faust.»

«Pas de chance.» dit-il d'une voix dédaigneuse.

«Tu détaches mes chaînes,» dit-elle d'une voix sourde, citant la réponse à sa citation: «tu me reprends contre ton sein... comment se fait-il que tu ne te détournes pas de moi avec horreur? Et sais-tu bien, mon ami, sais-tu bien qui tu délivres?»

Il se balança légèrement vers l'arrière prenant appui sur ses talons, et la considéra. «Nous étudierons plus que les potions durant notre temps libre, n'est-ce pas?»

«Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être lui, vous savez. Votre démon est mort.»

«Je suis mon propre démon», dit-il, et alors, il s'assura qu'elle n'aurait pas le souffle pour répondre.

ooOOoo

Note de Sevy4eveR : Le Severus poète est de retour... J'adore ça !

Point de vue d'**Aë** :

Découvrez d'abord ce que votre adversaire _ne veut pas _vous donner, négociez ensuite.» **(****Mmm. Sev se montre généreux, en un sens. J'aime beaucoup ^^) **

Il l'avait fait si vite - deux mouvements fluides - qu'il la tenait fermement par le poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot. **(****Tiens, tiens …) **

«J'étais au milieu d'une phrase, vous - vous -» «Ça a été une foutue longue semaine», grogna-t-il dans son oreille, l'entraînant rapidement hors du bureau. **(J'le savais XD) **_Et oui.. Quoi d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?^^_

«Peut-être pas, mais j'ai dû l'entendre de Minerva chaque maudit jour depuis des années», dit-il en lui retirant son pull. **(OUI ! Déshabille la ! Jette la sur le lit et… Ah merde, je bêtaise, ici, ce n'est pas une de MES traductions XD D'ailleurs si vous trouvez que ça manque d'action plumardière n'hésitez pas à venir chez moi ^^)** _Nan mais, oh, c'est fini la pub, oui ? Tite chipie,va ^^ _


	8. Analyses

Et voici le chapitre huit... On avance doucement mais sûrement ^^

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Oignon Frit **: Merci beaucoup de ton intérêt pour cette fic et d'avoir laissé une si gentille review. Ce genre de commentaire fait toujours plaisir :D

* * *

******Chapitre 8: Analyses.**

Hermione s'était fugitivement demandée si sa position d'ayant-droit était vraiment différente, maintenant que le contrat qui la liait devant la loi avec Rogue était régulier et non plus magique. Elle avait certainement été beaucoup plus heureuse de s'endormir dans ses bras la veille, mais cette euphorie était en partie - sinon entièrement - provoquée par la disparition par le feu du contrat original.

Depuis qu'il l'avait abandonnée dans le lit où elle avait dormi, lui tournant le dos, elle avait eu près de vingt-quatre heures pour tempérer sa gratitude face au rappel persistant _qu'____il sera toujours un infect manipulateur, n'oublie pas ça._

Elle avait plusieurs fois pu observer cet abject comportement dont il était question. Mais, avait également eu d'autres occasions de remarquer des démonstrations de gentillesse, du moins se qui s'en rapprochait le plus, de la part de Rogue. Et elle avait une preuve en béton - ou, plutôt, en parchemin - des exemples de son existence intellectuellement misérable. Si elle avait été irritée par les rédactions des élèves, que dire de lui, le plus brillant sorcier de sa génération?

En bref, son opinion sur lui était un vrai fouillis. La surprenante, bien que probablement exacte, déclaration qu'il lui avait faite, agenouillé devant elle, ne l'aidait pas.

___Je suis mon propre démon .__.. _Merlin.

Elle prit alors une voie inhabituelle, et - décidant d'analyser cela plus tard - chassa inexorablement de son esprit les deux orgasmes qu'il lui avait offert, en se concentrant uniquement sur le fait qu'elle était restée la bouche fermée en une ligne serrée devant la sombre condamnation.

«Faites ... d'agréables rêve.» avait-il commenté après, d'une manière qui impliquait toutes sortes de choses inappropriées.

L'insupportable type.

___Je suis mon propre démon …_

«Je ne vais pas vous sauver de vous-même,» murmura-t-elle dans l'obscurité après qu'il se soit assoupi. «J'ai appris ma leçon avec les elfes de maison.»

Une nouvelle routine s'était installée après cette épuisante première semaine de la rentrée. Hermione passait les jours de la semaine à corriger des devoirs, libérant Rogue qui pouvait ainsi passer le week-end sur le travail des potions avec elle. Cela lui permettait aussi - hélas - d'avoir des soirées moins chargées que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait parfois le distraire par un argument quelconque, alors qu'elle cherchait des sujets de recherche, des potions ou autre, qui pouvait l'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il doive finalement admettre qu'il était trop tard pour quoi que ce soit, hormis dormir.

Elle avait, en fait, passé beaucoup plus de temps dans ses appartements à lui que dans les siens - pour aucune autre raison que son attrayante bibliothèque, bien sûr; c'était tout simplement plus pratique de faire ainsi, et, franchement, n'aurait-elle pas eut l'air ridicule, à peine arrivée dans sa chambre avec ses livres, d'avoir à retourner chez lui par cheminée à l'heure du coucher? Si occasionnellement elle déjeunait en face de sa cheminée au lieu d'aller dans la Grande Salle, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle voulait lui poser des questions avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour ses cours. Quand il revenait fin de journée, il lui fallait toujours au moins une heure avant qu'il ne retrouve un niveau normal d'irritabilité.

«Arrêtez ça,»dit-elle une fois, irritée parce qu'il venait d'aboyer sur elle pour rien. «Il y a des choses pires que l'enseignement vous savez. Vous pourriez être mort, par exemple, alors ___réjouissez__-_vous!»

«Oui, c'est une pensée joyeuse: Douce Jouissance», murmura-t-il.

«Vous - oh, Merlin - ce n'est ___pas _ce que je voulais dire, idiot.»

Quand le coin de ses lèvres se levèrent dans un léger sourire, elle ajouta mentalement à la liste de ses défauts: ___se réjouit lorsqu'il arrive à me faire sortir de mes gonds_.

ooOOoo

«Un test, Miss Granger: Est-ce que ce bézoard a encore une quelconque utilité?»

«Bien sûr», répondit-elle du tac au tac sans prendre la peine de jeter un regard sur la boule dégoulinante de fibres qu'il brandissait.

«Vraiment? Pourquoi?»

Elle réprima un sourire. «Parce que vous ne le garderiez pas si ce n'était pas le cas.»

«Tss, tss. Serait-ce une raison suffisante pour vous, si vous aviez besoin d'un antidote contre un poison? Maintenant que vous me connaissez mieux, pensez-vous judicieux de me faire aveuglément confiance?»

Passablement calmée - et en colère - elle s'approcha de l'ingrédient les yeux plissés.

«Eh bien,» dit-elle après une minute, «il s'agit clairement d'un bézoard à base de végétaux, il peut donc s'altérer avec le temps, contrairement à un bézoard à base de pierre. Vous l'avez gardé dans» - elle renifla - «une solution saline, je parie sur la saumure, qui doit le conserver pendant un bon moment sans détruire ses qualités curatives. Il n'a pas la moindre tache grise, donc tous les signes pointent vers mon opinion initiale, à savoir que ceci est ___bon__, _même si ___vous _ne l'êtes pas.»

«Une conclusion passablement argumentée», admit-il en inclinant la tête. «Je suppose que vous avez prouvé votre mérite en la matière; prête à tenter la préparation du remède contre l'intoxication à l'aconite?»

Elle avait crié «Oh oui!» Avant même d'y avoir réfléchit. «Mais - mais c'est terriblement difficile», ajouta-t-elle. «Je pensais que l'apprentissage standard ne touchait pas les plus redoutables poisons.»

«Qui a dit que vous étiez une apprentie standard», dit-il, son ricanement ne réussissant pas tout à fait à émousser le compliment.

ooOOoo

«Miss Granger!»

Surprise, Hermione leva les yeux d'un devoir sur les yeux de triton criblé de fautes, pour voir la tête de Rogue flottant dans sa cheminée, l'air furieux.

«Au rapport dans mon bureau, ___maintenant__!_» Et il disparut.

Se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire, elle le suivit dans l'âtre.

«Vous ne ... croirez jamais ... ce que ces cornichons ont fait ... à ma classe», siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, en saisissant son coude dans une poigne douloureuse et la traînant derrière lui.

_Désordre _était un mot trop gentil pour décrire ce qu'elle vit. La plupart des bureaux avaient été renversés, un bon nombre des chaudrons étaient fêlés et éparpillés un peu partout. Cinq centimètres de substance visqueuse de couleur brun-jaune couvrait le sol, sa progression vers la porte étant apparemment gênée par un sortilège.

«Quelqu'un a été tué?» demanda-t-elle faiblement.

«Non,» gronda-t-il, «mais seulement parce que ces maudits imitateurs des Weasley se sont échappés avant que je puisse mettre la main sur eux.»

«Oh, ___vraiment_. Eh bien, allons-y, nous pouvons y arriver. Ceci - quoi que se soit - n'est pas toxique, n'est-ce pas»?

Dix minutes plus tard, la substance douteuse avait disparu, les pupitres avaient repris leur place et les chaudrons sauvés de la ruine, Rogue s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et regarda dans le vide d'un air sombre.

«Euh - Professeur? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous?»

En un clin d'œil, ses yeux quittèrent mur qu'ils fixaient pour se poser sur son corps. «Beaucoup de choses, j'imagine.»

Elle rougit et en colère se retourna pour partir.

«Miss Granger,» dit-il brusquement, puis, la voix plus douce: «Merci.»

«Je vous en prie», dit-elle en se retournant, se dépêchant de sortir avant qu'il ne puisse voir à quel point elle paraissait déconcertée.

ooOOoo

«Mais pourquoi ne pas sécher les racines?»

«Vraiment, Miss Granger, même ___vous _devez voir que la structure en sera modifiée.»

«Oui, mais une ré-hydratation avec un sortilège -»

« - Ne peut leur rendre leur aspect initial. Ce peut-il que vous n'ayez pas encore réussi à trouver votre chemin à travers ma bibliothèque? Je vous suggère de lire le chapitre trois du Discours de Paracelse. Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, c'est presque l'heure de mon premier cours, et vous savez combien les élèves seraient ___déçus _si j'arrivais en retard -»

«Qu'en est-il d'un sortilège de stase?»

«Oh, excellente idée,»dit-il ironiquement, «uniquement en supposant que vous ayez l'intention d'utiliser les racines dans les quarante-huit heures tout au plus avant que le charme ne les dégrade. Il y a une raison pour qu'aucun Maître de Potions digne de ce nom ne compte sur sa baguette magique pour le travail. Eh bien! lâche-moi toujours! » ajouta-t-il, «Je reviendrai bientôt; et tu pourras me faire tes demandes à loisir.»

Il sorti par cheminée - Et aussi dégoûtée de ___Faust _soit elle, elle dû admettre que la citation convenait parfaitement.

ooOOoo

Au dîner, le jeudi après Halloween, Hermione leva les yeux de sa soupe pour voir sa chouette hulotte amorcer sa descente vers la table des professeurs avec une enveloppe dans ses serres. C'était un spectacle inattendu, et pas seulement parce qu'elle recevait rarement du courrier (les garçons avaient de bonnes intentions, mais ils étaient, après tout, des garçons). Archimède, présent reçu pour son dix-septième anniversaire, vivait actuellement avec ses parents depuis plusieurs années - une façon de s'assurer qu'ils puissent la joindre au travail. Ils ne l'avaient jamais utilisé avant son retour à Poudlard pour son apprentissage avec Rogue, et depuis, ils lui avaient envoyé seulement deux lettres et un colis de friandises. Tous deux avaient une réticence amusante à propos de l'envoi de quoi que se soit par l'intermédiaire d'un hibou.

«Hé là», dit-elle doucement, en caressant le dessus de sa tête marbrée avec une main et attrapant un morceau de pain pour lui avec l'autre. «Je t'ai manqué?» Il détourna la tête du toast - oiseau difficile - et laissa tomber la lettre sur ses genoux.

«Très bien, très bien,» rit-elle, en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Son sourire disparut à la lecture du message griffonné sur une unique feuille de papier.

___Chérie - Maman est malade. Nous ne savons pas quel est le problème. Reviens à la maison si tu le peux, directement à l'hôpital de Kingston si possible._

«Miss Granger,» aboya Rogue de l'autre côté la table, la sortant d'un état de transe horrifiée. «Qu'est-ce que c'est?»

«Je dois me rendre dans le comté de Surrey maintenant,» dit-elle en se levant de son siège, la lettre serrée dans sa main. «S'il vous plaît, Professeur, pouvez-vous vous passer de moi ce soir?»

Avec un froncement de sourcils devant le choix de ses mots, il attendit qu'elle soit à portée de main et saisit le papier de ses doigts. Sa grimace s'approfondit.

«Je ne vous permettrais pas d'y aller -»

«Professeur!»Dit-elle, consternée.

« - seule», conclut-il. «Vous seriez capable de vous désartibuler.»

«Quelque chose ne va pas? »demanda McGonagall, interrompant sa conversation avec le professeur Chourave.

«Sa mère est à l'hôpital», dit Rogue brusquement en se levant. «Je vais l'accompagner là-bas et je reviens.»

«Non, vraiment - » commença Hermione.

«Excellente idée, Severus,» déclara la directrice, mettant un terme à ses protestations. «S'il vous plaît faites-moi savoir si je peux faire quoi que se soit pour vous aider», ajouta-t-elle à son ancienne élève.

En cinq minutes, le maître et l'apprentie avait atteint la zone de transplanage de Poudlard, leurs robes recouvertes par ce qui semblait être des trench-coat Moldus.

«C'est intéressant de remarquer que vous me laisser métamorphoser votre cape alors que vous pensez que je suis incapable de transplaner,» dit-elle, en rangeant sa baguette dans l'une de ses poches et sentant monter l'hystérie dans sa poitrine. «Vous ne me faites pas confiance pour le retour, n'est-ce pas? Oh, mais oui, je l'avoue! Je vous hais tellement que je fais semblant que ma mère est mourante pour me libérer de vous!»

«Concentrez-vous,» siffla-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle, «et pensez à l'hôpital. ___Legilimens_.»

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Puis il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et les fit transplaner en un clin d'œil à l'orée d'un petit bois, près de duquel se trouvait un bâtiment dont la structure était tout en verre et qui se dressait comme un phare dans l'obscurité.

«C'est le service des pathologies aiguës que vous cherchez.», dit la réceptionniste à Hermione. «Sixième étage, Aile Esher.»

Rogue appela l'ascenseur et la suivit dans la cabine «Vous savez, vous pouvez partir.» dit-elle, enfonçant le bouton «6» avec force. Il croisa les bras et ne dit rien. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent pour révéler une salle bourdonnante d'activité, elle fut trop prise dans la recherche de ses parents pour s'inquiéter de son ombre humaine.

«___Papa_,» dit-elle, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit, affalé sur une chaise de l'un des rares couloirs vides, il était l'image même de l'épuisement, taches sombres sous les yeux et chaume tout aussi sombre sur le visage.

«Dieu merci», murmura-t-il en se levant pour l'embrasser. «Je ne sais jamais si cet oiseau te trouvera.»

«Maman?» demanda-t-elle simplement, la voix serrée.

«Elle dort. C'est la méningite - la ponction lombaire est revenue positive il y a cinq minutes. Elle ne s'est pas sentie bien de toute la semaine, et a insisté pour travailler pensant que ce n'était probablement que la grippe, tu la connais, elle a refusé que je reprenne ses rendez-vous. Elle l'a probablement attrapée par un des patients.»

«Est-ce que cela signifie -?»

«Tout va bien se passer, ils pensent,» dit en souriant pour la première fois, «que ça peut prendre un certain temps, mais nous sommes venus ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.»

«Oh!» dit-elle, sa connaissance limitée de l'infection lui revenait. «Mais la méningite est terriblement contagieuse, dans les premiers jours - et toi?»

«Ils vont me faire des analyses aussi bien sûr,» dit-il, passant une main distraite sur sa barbe naissante. «Écoute, ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave. Il y a quelques heures je pensais que ta mère pourrait mourir - les médecins ont laissé entendre toutes sortes d'horribles possibilités - alors je serai heureux de souffrir un peu, maintenant que je sais que je ne vais pas la perdre.»

«Oh, papa,» dit-elle, en l'embrassant à nouveau. «Vous m'avez tellement manqué tous les deux, tu sais. Je suis désolée que ça soit une urgence qui m'ait ramenée à la maison.»

«Et bien, tu nous avais prévenu que tu ne serais pas en mesure de revenir jusqu'à ce que tes trois années d'apprentissage soient écoulées,» ajouta-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. «Ce professeur ne doit pas être aussi cruel que ce que tu nous as amenés à le croire.»

«Euh ... en parlant de cela, ça -»

Elle se retourna pour lui présenter Rogue et découvrit qu'il avait disparu.

«Oui?» Demanda son père.

« - serait ... une bonne idée que je m'assois près de maman, au cas où elle se réveille, tu ne crois pas?» dit-elle, décidée à profiter de l'absence de son garde du corps improvisé. Helen Granger était allongée dans son lit blanc, si affreusement pâle, qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec les draps. Des chaises avaient été placées de chaque côté du lit, ils s'y installèrent pour discuter tranquillement avant de

tomber dans une sorte de silence somnolent. Hermione regarda distraitement sa mère, qui avait l'air assez normale au-delà la pâleur générale - bien qu'elle n'avait pratiquement jamais vu cette femme aussi immobile et silencieuse.

Elle sourit légèrement, se sentant gonflée d'affection pour ses parents: une énergique ___grande ____gueule _et l'homme pragmatique qui l'aimaient tant. ___J'ai tellement de chance qu'ils n'aient pas souffert dans la lutte contre Voldemort__, _pensa-t-elle tout à coup_, tremblante. ____Pauvre Harry_.

«Combien de temps peux-tu rester?» lui demanda son père, interrompant ainsi sa rêverie.

«Pas longtemps, j'en ai peur ... le professeur Rogue s'attend à ce que je revienne au plus vite» dit-elle en remuant sur sa chaise pour regarder l'horloge au-dessus de la porte - et par la même occasion apercevoir le sorcier franchir cette même porte.

«Quand on parle du diable», murmura-t-elle.

«Miss Granger,» dit-il en inclinant la tête et passant à côté d'elle pour s'arrêter devant son père. «M. Granger, je suis Severus Rogue. Je vous suggère de réveiller votre femme et de lui donner cela - et vous devriez en prendre également à titre de précaution.»

Avec un tintement, il plaça deux petites fiole sur la table de chevet.

«Une potion?» dit son père, en baissant la voix. «Êtes-vous sûr que c'est - » il regarda Hermione, apparemment peu disposé à insulter son professeur ou sa profession - «euh, sans danger?»

«Cela devrait.», dit Rogue. «C'est votre fille qui l'à concoctée.»

Hermione cligna des yeux, tout à fait perplexe pendant un moment. Puis s'exclama: «Inhibiteur d'infection ?»

«Un point pour Gryffondor.»

«Oh,» gémit-elle, laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains. «Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé?»

«Apparemment», dit Rogue, qui ajouta après une pause, «vous aviez oublié que vous êtes une sorcière.»

Dix minutes plus tard, Helen Granger était éveillée, et regardant la fiole vide faisait remarquer qu'elle se sentait vraiment beaucoup mieux.

«Je n'avais aucune idée de l'importance de ton travail,» dit-elle, allongée, la tête appuyée sur ses oreillers et souriant béatement. «Et moi qui pensais que tu faisais des potions pour faciliter les tâches domestiques - ma fille, la chercheuse en médecine!»

«Maman. Je ne l'ai pas inventée, j'ai juste suivi les directives pour la préparer.»

«Fabricante pharmaceutique alors,» dit-elle en souriant à sa fille gênée. «Et ne pense pas que je ne vais pas me vanter à ce sujet auprès de nos insupportables voisins. J'ai le droit d'être fière de toi, de toute façon - n'est-ce pas, professeur Rogue?»

«En effet,» dit-il, appréciant clairement l'inconfort d'Hermione. «Maintenant, Miss Granger, je vous attends à Poudlard à huit heures tapante ...» - ___eh bien, c'est mieux que ce que j'avais espéré _- «... lundi matin.»

Elle le regarda bouche bée. «Mais - mais les corrections...» demanda-t-elle, n'osant pas aborder le sujet du lit.

«Je me débrouillerai sans vous d'une façon ou d'une autre,» dit-il sèchement, et il sortit en coup de vent, son trench tourbillonnant derrière lui.

«Hermione,» dit son père avec un air de fausse réprimande. «Il n'est pas aussi horrible que ce que tu nous avait annoncé.»

«Crois-moi - il l'est.»

«Cependant, tu dois admettre qu'il s'est montré plutôt aimable,» déclara Mme Granger en retroussant ses manches pour inspecter ses bras. «Oh, regarde, mon chéri, l'éruption a complètement disparu aussi! C'est une honte que vous ne puissiez pas vendre ces potions aux Moldus.»

«Je suis sûre qu'il était juste - attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dis?»

«C'est vraiment dommage que vous ne puissiez pas commercialiser votre potion dans le monde non magique. Nos antibiotiques y sont bien inférieurs.»

«Leur goût est infecte, mais ça fonctionne bien mieux!» dit son père d'un air jovial.

«Oh! Au travail!» s'exclama madame Granger en s'agitant dans son lit. «Jack, qui s'occupe de prendre note des rendez-vous?»

Hermione, se sentant prise au dépourvu par le bouleversement mental dû au changement soudain de paradigme, ne fut plus en mesure de se concentrer sur la conversation.

ooOOoo

Et voilà... Alors ?

Aaah, cher Severus, plus l'histoire avance et plus je le trouve gentil, limite adorable ^^

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser... A la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Commentaires d'Aë ( y a pas de raison que ça ne fasse sourire que moi ^^) :

«Faites ... d'agréables rêve.» avait-il commenté après, d'une manière qui impliquait toutes sortes de choses inappropriées. **(XD C'est sans doute un des meilleurs Severus que j'ai lus ^^) **_Oh ouiiiii, je l'adore aussi !_

«Je me débrouillerai sans vous d'une façon ou d'une autre,» dit-il sèchement, et il sortit en coup de vent, son trench tourbillonnant derrière lui. **(XD même avec un manteau ^^)** _Et oui, certaines choses sont immuables ^^C'est un peu comme les bonbons au citron XD  
_


	9. Potion pour tout le monde

Merci fofix pour ton œil de lynx ^^

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Etoile Solitaire **: Et franchement, qui ne l'aimerait pas ? Il est vraiment trop craquant dans cette fic, toujours à jouer le sombre et méchant Professeur ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Potion pour tout le monde.**

L'hôpital de Kingston laissa sortir Mme Granger le lendemain matin, son médecin déclara que son cas n'était évidemment pas aussi grave qu'il l'avait pensé à son arrivée, et la famille enfin réunie passa un week-end tranquille mais agréable à la maison. Ayant grandi dans la confortable commune de Richmond - dans l'une des maisons les moins chères, bien sûr - Hermione avait connu une enfance relativement calme, ponctuée occasionnellement par les phénomènes étranges qui avaient commencé à se produire lorsqu'elle atteignit ses neuf ans. Cette enfance agréablement paisible était un contraste frappant avec ce qu'avait été son entrée dans la vie adulte: une immersion tous azimuts dans une bataille contre le mal, elle avait donc appris à apprécier la _normalité _d'une vie paisible. Oh, au début, elle était heureuse de rejeter cette normalité pour les moments extraordinaires que lui offrait la magie, elle était presque désolée de rentrer chez elle pour les vacances. Après la mort de Voldemort, il lui est apparu que le monde magique avait gardé, voir cultivé, cette réticence envers les nés-moldus et les moldus en général - comme avant la guerre. Elle finit par comprendre que son ancien monde avait quelques avantages par rapport à cet endroit fantastique où le changement était considéré avec méfiance. Elle s'installa dans un appartement Moldu, rempli de commodités moldues que les sorciers refusaient d'utiliser, et vécu une vie mi-moldue, mi-sorcière. Améliorer le monde sorcier avec des inventions et des idées moldues était une cause perdue, et elle l'avait radiée de ses pensées. Tenter l'inverse ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit - jusqu'à maintenant.

_Des potions pour tout le monde. Pourquoi pas?_

Allongée dans son lit, vendredi soir, entourée de bric et de broc de son enfance, elle ne trouvait aucune mauvaise raison pour ne pas le faire. Elle ne croyait pas que c'était, à proprement parler, illégal. Il n'y aurait pas de sorts lancés sur les Moldus ou sur leurs produits, elle voulait simplement préparer des concoctions efficaces et les proposer à la vente. Et aussi longtemps qu'elle prendrait soin de dissimuler l'élément clé qui maintenait tous les ingrédients ensemble, elle ne mettrait pas en danger la loi du secret. Et pour finir, elle doutait que le ministère ait la possibilité de vérifier l'utilisation qu'elle ferait des potions, alors comment pourrait-il le savoir?

Cela signifiait que le plus gros problème serait la fabrication à grande échelle. Chez Helvétius Alchimae elle n'avait jamais traité plus d'une demi-douzaine de chaudrons à la fois, et seulement avec les plus simples potions - rien de médicamenteux n'était préparé là-bas. Les sorciers n'avaient jamais essayé de mécaniser la préparation des potions - que se soit par magie ou autrement - ce n'était guère nécessaire à la population relativement faible, et peu avaient le désir de faire les choses différemment.

Il était clair que les charmes seraient nécessaires pour cette entreprise. Elle se demanda si Pénélope Deauclaire, qui avait enseigné le sujet depuis que le professeur Flitwick avait été tué, serait prête à aider.

Puis il y avait le problème des lois pharmaceutiques moldues. Elle ne savait pas comment elle recevrait un certificat de conformité pharmaceutique sans devoir expliquer pourquoi c'était elle, et personne d'autre, qui pouvait faire en sorte que ces ingrédients s'amalgament en quelque chose qui fonctionne. Manifestement, un autre sujet de réflexion.

En ce qui concerne l'effet des potions - la Pimentine lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit -, guérir le rhume en un clin d'œil, devrait être un succès retentissant. Il lui faudrait bricoler un peu le breuvage, car les consommateurs seraient sans doute alarmés de voir de la vapeur sortir de leurs oreilles, mais elle avait appris depuis quelques années que cet effet secondaire était uniquement pour le spectacle - réduire la dose de poivre de Habanero à une pincée devrait faire l'affaire.

_Il faudra également travailler sur la façon de faire des potions au goût moins vil tant que j'y suis ..._

Ça pourrait être le travail de ses rêves, aucun doute.

Recherche: ok.

Bien-être: ok.

Personne pour lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire: ok.

Et elle n'était pas sur le point de se plaindre de la possibilité de faire fortune. Elle se tourna sur le côté - pourquoi n'était-elle pas à son aise dans ce lit? - Et elle nota avec satisfaction qu'il n'y avait rien dans le contrat qui l'obligeait à dire à Rogue ce qu'elle comptait faire après l'apprentissage.

ooOOoo

«Tu n'as pas vu Harry ou Ron depuis Juin, alors, je suppose?» Sa mère se sentait assez bien pour faire cuire une fournée de biscuits à l'avoine et Hermione alternait entre l'aide à la préparation et l'aide au nettoyage des ustensiles à grands coups de langue.

«Mmm-hmm,» répondit-elle la bouche pleine, en avalant bruyamment «Tu dois te sentir terriblement seule dans ce château avec personne de ton âge.»

«Eh bien,» dit-elle lentement en réalisant pour la première fois: «Je crois que j'ai été trop occupée pour cela. Je suis soit de corvée de corrections pour le professeur Rogue, ou plongée dans la lecture de ses livres - oh, maman, et quels livres! Ils sont incroyables - Ou en train de travailler sur des potions avec lui.»

_Ou d'autres choses ... le concernant._

Sa mère lui offrit un de ses sourires taquins dont elle avait le secret et glissa les plaques de cuisson dans le four. «Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais le béguin pour ce professeur?»

«Maman!» Cria Hermione, scandalisée, mais probablement pas pour la raison que Madame Granger attendait. «Il est complètement - je veux dire, si tu le connaissais, tu saurais - oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, je n'en reviens pas d'avoir cette discussion avec toi. Je n'ai pas le béguin pour lui. Je ne l'aurai jamais, jamais, jamais.»

«Mmm-hmm», dit sa mère, en souriant si largement qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que rire. «Oh, voilà un son que mes oreilles endolories n'avaient pas entendu depuis longtemps! Lors de ta dernière visite tu semblais... déprimée, vraiment, et j'avais toujours supposé que tu serais ravie de convaincre le professeur Rogue de te prendre comme apprentie. Je me suis demandée, un moment, si tu avais des doutes.»

Hermione lui offrit à contre cœur une demi-vérité sur sa crainte d'avoir du mal à gérer une séparation de trois années avec ceux qu'elle aimait.

«Mais tu es heureuse maintenant?»

«Plus que je m'attendais à l'être,» dit-elle avec précaution, et ce n'était pas un mensonge.

ooOOoo

Après avoir soupé de bonne heure, ses parents la persuadèrent d'utiliser ses quelques dernières heures de liberté en allant rendre visite à ses amis.

«Vas-y, je me sens parfaitement bien maintenant», déclara sa mère quand Hermione essaya de protester. «C'est pratique d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille.»

«Et nous allons essayer d'écrire plus souvent», ajouta son père. «Il faut juste s'habituer à confier le courrier à un hibou.»

«Archimède est un peu dédaigneux,» confia Madame Granger en aparté. «Je jurerais que parfois, il nous toise en levant le bec.»

«Je suis sûre qu'il est juste ennuyé,» dit Hermione en riant et en les embrassant tous les deux pour leur dire au revoir. « Les hiboux-postaux sont fiers de leur travail - peut-être qu'il supporte mal de n'avoir rien d'utile à faire.»

Elle se dirigea vers un coin isolé du voisinage et transplana à Godric's Hollow avec l'intention d'essayer en premier le cottage de Harry. Comme elle l'avait espéré, non seulement il était là, mais en plus, elle trouva Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux.

«Heu - fumigations au Terrier?» demanda-t-elle en souriant à l'assemblée.

«Hé!» s'écria Ron, sautant du canapé pour la serrer dans ses bras, et tout aussi rapidement recula en posant ses poings sur ses hanches. «Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas prévenus que tu venais?»

«Parce que je l'ignorais.», dit-elle, et elle les mit au courant de toute l'histoire. Fred - facile à distinguer de George désormais puisqu'il avait une cicatrice sur le bas de la pommette depuis la bataille de Poudlard - affecta une expression sérieuse et remua son doigt vers elle. «Prends garde à toi - Rogue faisait assurément semblant pour toi. Aider tes parents, prétendre être gentil ...»

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de se taire, mais Harry la prit de vitesse.

«Urgh, Fred, tu me rends malade. Allez,» ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione, «envie de te joindre à nous pour une partie de Serpents et Lions? Nous allions justement commencer.»

«Nous sommes tous ici parce que papa et maman sont en vacances pour leur anniversaire de mariage,» expliqua Ginny pendant que son pion avançait. «Harry a dû préparer le dîner, on a tiré à la courte paille et il a perdu -»

«- Ou le reste d'entre nous, ça dépend de la façon de voir les choses.» grommela George.

«Hé, il n'a été que légèrement brûlé,» protesta Harry. «Je me débrouille de mieux en mieux.»

Prenant note mentalement de lui acheter des livres de cuisine pour Noël, Hermione changea de sujet.

«Je ne vais pas avoir des ennuis avec le ministère parce que j'ai donné des potions à mes parents?» demanda-t-elle, espérant avoir l'air nonchalant.

«Bien sûr que non,» dit Fred. «Ils ne prêtent aucune attention aux potions - n'est-ce pas, George?» Son jumeau sourit d'un air concupiscent en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

«C'est ce qui rend notre métier tellement amusant.»

_Un problème en moins, plus qu'une demi-douzaine ..._

ooOOoo

Harry lui proposa de rester sur place pour la nuit, mais elle était fatiguée de dormir dans des lits étrangers qui la dépaysaient . Donc - c'est à peine si elle le crut - elle retourna à Poudlard neuf heures plus tôt que prévu. La courte lutte intérieure sur l'opportunité de rester dans sa chambre ou d'aller chez Rogue prit fin quand elle se dit qu'il avait probablement de bonnes intentions lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée à l'hôpital, et avait prouvé qu'il pouvait se rendre utile. Il était assis dans le fauteuil en cuir devant la cheminée. Son expression grincheuse se changea momentanément en surprise à son arrivée.

«Avez-vous passé une agréable soirée chez M. Potter?» demanda-t-il doucement.

_Bon sang - ce satané bonhomme doit m'avoir jeté un sort de pistage à l'hôpital. Oh, c'était vraiment très bien, professeur._

«J'ai passé une agréable soirée, en fait,» dit-elle en croisant les bras. «Nous avons joué à Serpents et Lions, bu une bonne tasse de thé et écouté Ron vanter les exploits de Ginny pour les Canons de Chudley.»

Il plissa les yeux, mais - apparemment ne voyant rien dans les siens qui provoquait sa suspicion - resta silencieux.

«Le week-end avec mes parents était charmant», dit-elle. «Ils ont suggéré que je rende visite à Harry et Ron à la fin, ce que j'ai fait. Je suis désolée que vous croyiez si peu en moi pour que vous vous attendiez à devoir me ramener ici.» Tournant les talons, elle chemina dans ses appartements, se brossa les dents jusqu'à ce que ses gencives désapprouvent et se jeta dans son lit.

_Merlin, ce matelas n'est pas très confortable non plus ..._

Elle était éveillée quand, une demi-heure plus tard, Rogue émergea de la cheminée.

«J'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit», dit-il froidement. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il reprenait la conversation comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

« Même sans contrainte magique, je suis toujours sous contrat, comme vous le savez.», elle lui tourna le dos. Mais elle était suffisamment familière avec son caractère pour reconnaître qu'il essayait de s'excuser sans vraiment s'excuser, alors elle se redressa légèrement et a ajouta: «En outre - Je vous ai donné ma parole, je déteste votre manque de confiance en moi.»

«_Finite Vestigatem,_» murmura-t-il en faisant un léger mouvement de sa baguette dans sa direction pour défaire le charme de pistage.

«Je suppose que vous pouvez rester si vous voulez,» murmura-t-elle à son tour.

«Venez avec moi.»

Il ne l'avait pas précisément priée, mais il ne lui avait pas donné un ordre non plus. Il tendit la main.

«Bien», soupirait-elle en la prenant.

Elle fut plus que déconcertée lorsqu'elle réalisa, allongée dans _son _lit avec lui pressé contre son dos, que _maintenant _elle était à l'aise, confortablement installée.

ooOOoo

Note de Sevy4eveR : Et bien, on dirait qu 'Hermione ne peut décidément plus se passer de ce cher Severus ^^ ni de son lit d'ailleurs... Voilà pour cette semaine, surtout dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette fic. Je suis un peu triste de constater que les reviews vont en diminuant. La fic originale en compte plus de 2625 (après vérification)... oui **2625**. Alors, siouplait, lâchez-vous, et faites plaisir à votre petite Sevy4eveR, reviewez, Merlin vous le rendra ^^

Note de Aë : ET puis si elle se décourage à cause de vous, je vous avadakédavrise bandes de méchants !

Nan, sérieusement, il faut que certains se rendent compte qu'on passe du temps sur chaque chapitre, chaque chose, et recevoir moins d'1% de réaction pour chaque sortie est assez vexant dans un sens ! J'ai une lectrice qui n'écrit en général que « Merci » mais sérieusement, c'est déjà super sympa de sa part, ça montre qu'on ne fait pas nos publications pour rien ! Sérieusement certaines fois on se dit « plutôt que traduire je vais lire tranquillement en vo, et c'est marre »…quand je vois que j'ai 3% de reviews (à peu près) sur Naissances vierges, et que c'est un record… Pour le chapitre 1 des OS pervers je suis à 1,4%…

Note de Sevy4eveR bis : Merci Aë... elle a raison, c'est beaucoup plus de travail de taper au propre une fic traduite que de la lire pour soit seul... Malgré tout, si je me suis lancée dans l'aventure, c'est avant tout pour faire plaisir... et oui, je suis comme ça ^^ MAIS C'EST PAS UN RAISON POUR PAS REVIEWER ! XD

Les annotations de **Aë **:

Elle s'installa dans un appartement Moldu, rempli de commodités moldues que les sorciers refusaient d'utiliser, et vécu une vie mi-moldue, mi-sorcière. Améliorer le monde sorcier avec des inventions et des idées moldues était une cause perdue, et elle l'avait radiée de ses pensées. Tenter l'inverse ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit - jusqu'à maintenant. **(J'adore la manière dont cet élément purement lo****gique ne lui ai jamais venu, alors qu'à nous, pauvre moldus… Moi qui suis petite, le Wingardium me fait envie pour attraper les trucs hauts placés !) **_Moi, je me contenterai d'un sort qui multiplie les billets de banque XD_

Et pour finir, elle doutait que le ministère ait la possibilité de vérifier l'utilisation qu'elle ferait des potions, alors comment pourrait-il le savoir? **(****Ok pour ton histoire de loi du secret, Mione, mais côté Ministère, tu cherches des excuses !)**

Et elle nota avec satisfaction qu'il n'y avait rien dans le contrat qui l'obligeait à dire à Rogue ce qu'elle comptait faire après l'apprentissage. **(****XD et l'idée que tu n'as pas de vraie raison de ne pas vouloir lui dire en dehors du fait que ? Bon ok je dis rien XD)**

Sa mère se sentait assez bien pour faire cuire une fournée de biscuits à l'avoine et Hermione alternait entre l'aide à la préparation et l'aide au nettoyage des ustensiles à grands coups de langue. **(Moi aussi j'adore faire ça ^^) **_Surtout quand c'est un truc fait à base de CHOCOLAAAT ! Miam miam_

_Ou d'autres choses ... le concernant. __**(**_**Hum. Dis pas ça à ta mère. Nan sérieux, le dis pas )**

«Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais le béguin pour ce professeur?» **(OH PUTAIIIIN OUI ! J'adore sa maman ^^) **_Et oui, elle est futée la mère Granger XD_

Je n'ai pas le béguin pour lui. Je ne l'aurai jamais, jamais, jamais.» **(****Crois-tu, petit scarabée ?) **_il ne faut jamais dire fontaine je ne boirai pas de ton eau... **  
**_

«Plus que je m'attendais à l'être,» dit-elle avec précaution, et ce n'était pas un mensonge. **(****Eh beh ouiiii ^^) **_Aha, ça y est, elle avoue XD_

«Et nous allons essayer d'écrire plus souvent», ajouta son père. «Il faut juste s'habituer à confier le courrier à un hibou.» **(****Un peu de courage ^^)** _Aaah, ces moldus, j'te jure ^^_

« Les hiboux-postaux sont fiers de leur travail - peut-être qu'il supporte mal de n'avoir rien d'utile à faire.» **(****Il y a sûrement de ça ^^)**

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de se taire, mais Harry la prit de vitesse. **(^^ ben en faiiiit…)**

«- Ou le reste d'entre nous, ça dépend de la façon de voir les choses.» grommela George. **(XD Les années chez les Dursley n'ont pas aidé ? Ou alors ça l'a dégoûté du coup… ?) **_Ou alors, 'le Survivant' n'est pas si doué en tout que JK a voulut nous le faire croire toutes ces années ... XD_

«Bien sûr que non,» dit Fred. «Ils ne prêtent aucune attention aux potions - n'est-ce pas, George?» Son jumeau sourit d'un air concupiscent en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête. **(Concupiscent ? Hum. George… Je ne veux pas voir à quoi ressemble ta vie sexuelle XD) **_Et bien, étrangement, moi j'aimerais bien savoir!_

Son expression grincheuse se changea momentanément en surprise à son arrivée. **(****Eh ouiiii ^^ Elle est revenue vite ^^)**

Il plissa les yeux, mais - apparemment ne voyant rien dans les siens qui provoquait sa suspicion - resta silencieux. **(****On dirait presque qu'il croit qu'elle a couché ailleurs… Non ?) **_Aaah, jalousie quand tu nous tient XD Mais, je ne suis pas sûre, on dirait plutôt qu'il avait très peur qu'elle ne revienne pas... serait-il en train de s'attacher ?_

«J'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit», dit-il froidement. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il reprenait la conversation comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. **(****XD Il est trop fort, hein ?) **_Ça, je te le fais pas dire Aë ^^_

«_Finite Vestigatem,_» murmura-t-il en faisant un léger mouvement de sa baguette dans sa direction pour défaire le charme de pistage. **(****Elle avait raison ^^) **_Et oui, vive la confiance XD_

Elle fut plus que déconcertée lorsqu'elle réalisa, allongée dans _son _lit avec lui pressé contre son dos, que _maintenant _elle était à l'aise, confortablement installée. **(****^^ J'aime la façon de les choses évoluent ^^) **_Et moi donc ! _


	10. Deux entourloupes de la directrice

Merci beaucoup à toutes les nouvelles et particulièrement aux 'habituées' de montrer autant d'intérêt à cette fic. Le chapitre 9 à pété tous les records en nombre de reviews, du coup, mon petit ego nécessiteux est tout regonflé XD

Pour cette semaine (et toutes les autres d'ailleurs ^^), il y a une petite surprise en fin de chapitre... et oui, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne XD

Voici donc le chapitre 10, mais avant, réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**cecece :** Merci, moi aussi ^^ je le trouve vraiment égal à lui-même et il n'est pas près de changer...

**Amandine :** Ravie de t'accueillir, même en cours de route ^^ Voici donc la suite, qui j'espère, te plaira toujours...

**badum tss :** De rien XD

**Oignon Frit :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lâche pas l'affaire ^^ Merci pour ta review toujours aussi douce pour mes petits yeux délicats XD

**Guest : **Et oui, _à contre cœur_, c'est bien le mot, ne dit-on pas que c'est le premier pas qui coûte ? ^^ Mais tout n'est pas encore gagné, loin de là...

**Roxana :** Félicitation ! c'est toi qui à posté la100 ème review... et tu as gagné... tu as gagné... toute ma reconnaissance et ce chapitre est rien que pour toi... XD En tout cas, merci de suivre cette fic et d'être au rendez-vous...

**Khalie** **: **Et oui, il était temps, hein... Mais la route est encore longue ^^

**Ouistiti :** Merci, ça me fait bien plaisir, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu.

**Marytime** **:** Même si tu n'as rien de constructif à faire passer dans ta review, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir une réaction, quelle qu'elle soit de la part des lecteurs. Une tite review, c'est juste une façon sympa de dire : « hey, je suis passé par là et ton truc m'a plu (ou pas...). » en somme, c'est juste un petit geste sympathique et une marque d'intérêt, très appréciés de tous ^^ Donc, merci pour ton petit mot sympa...

**Etoile Solitaire :** Aaaah merci, merci... Oui, Hermione devient un peu accro à ce cher professeur ^^ Et c'est vrai que c'est attendrissant, ce manque de confiance, il laisse penser, que finalement il a un peu de cœur, et pourrait ressentir autre chose que du désir purement physique... voir de l'attachement. Mais Severus n'est pas que mignon, oh non ^^ il est sexy et sombre et attirant et... ok, ok, j'me contrôle XD

**Pouet :** Merciii, .. allez, on remue toutes notre popotin en rythme ^^

**Jus d'ananas** **: **Ne te tracasse pas, voici la suite ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Deux entourloupes de la part de la directrice.**

«Du thé, ma chère?»

«Merci, euh -. Minerva.»

«Eh bien, vous n'êtes toujours pas à l'aise avec mon prénom au bout de six mois», fit remarquer la directrice avec malice. Elle fit léviter une théière et une tasse vers Hermione, avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil surdimensionné qui était autrefois celui de Dumbledore.

«_Cinq _mois, en fait.»

McGonagall sourit et prit une gorgée. «Severus m'a dit que votre mère se sent beaucoup mieux.»

«Oui, en partie grâce à lui», reconnu-t-elle un peu à contrecœur.

«Très aimable...,» dit McGonagall en levant les deux sourcils, Hermione dut étouffer un sourire à la tentative plutôt sinistre de la Gryffondor à imiter la subtilité des Serpentard.

«Je crois», répondit-elle avec une fadeur délibérée », qu'il était préoccupé par l'idée qu'un apprenti en deuil serait un apprenti incapable de suivre son rythme de travail.»

McGonagall déposa sa tasse avec un _blink _pragmatique. «Je crois plutôt qu'il est incapable de se placer dans une situation où il pourrait être rejeté.»

_Voilà pour la subtilité._

«Euh ...» dit Hermione, qui souhaita que l'on puisse transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

«Pour l'avoir connu durant la plus grande partie de sa vie, je peux dire avec une certaine autorité qu'il est intéressé par vous.»

_Oh mon Dieu. Minerva McGonagall, marieuse!_

Vidant sa tasse pour se donner du courage afin d'essayer de poursuivre la conversation, elle pensa que son ancienne directrice de Maison avait à moitié raison: Il était intéressé - par le maintient de son approvisionnement à la pratique du sexe.

«Je n'aurais jamais pensé être en mesure de vous choquer au point de vous réduire au silence», déclara la directrice, sur un ton particulièrement sec.

«Pour être tout à fait claire: _Préconisez_-vous une relation?»

«Je pense en effet que vous seriez bénéfique pour lui.»

«Très probablement, mais je doute fortement que l'inverse soit vrai.»

«Vous seriez surprise.» dit McGonagall, et si elle avait entendu Hermione marmonner dans sa barbe, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. «N'oubliez pas que je vous connais depuis très longtemps également, je vous ai vu interagir avec le sexe opposé, et les résultats n'étaient pas aussi impressionnants que votre dossier scolaire.»

«J'étais une adolescente!» bafouilla-t-elle.

«Et depuis que vous avez quitté Poudlard? Laissez-moi deviner: Vous avez été très occupée... par le travail.»

Rougissant, Hermione détourna les yeux, se concentrant sur les grains de poussière éclairés par la lumière du soleil de l'après-midi qui coulait à travers la baie vitrée.

«Ce dont vous avez besoin,» poursuivit McGonagall: «C'est de quelqu'un qui ne se sentira pas menacé par votre intelligence - plus intelligent, même, ou tout au moins plus expérimenté, afin que vous ayez constamment à vous remettre en question. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui partage votre profession ou bien vous choisirez constamment le travail plutôt que cette personne. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui aime se faire valoir autant que vous le faites. Et surtout, vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui trouvera sa place au côté de votre personnalité dominatrice - oui, mademoiselle, _dominatrice._»

_Dois ... pas ... sortilège ... Directrice ..._

«Respirez, Hermione, restez avec moi.» dit McGonagall en prenant une autre gorgée de thé.

«Pour la commodité du raisonnement, supposons, en premier lieu, que tout cela soit vrai, et que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un,» dit Hermione quand sa main cessa ses mouvements convulsifs vers sa baguette. «Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que le professeur Rogue est encore capable d'aimer? Il est l'homme le plus épouvantablement égocentrique que j'ai jamais rencontré.»

McGonagall la fixa avec un regard perçant et un petit froncement de sourcils. «Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir?»

_Pas de magie qui te retienne - même pas un document légal, juste une promesse ... Parle-lui du deuxième contrat, dis-lui! Alors, vas-y, Granger! ... Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin._

«Non,»dit-elle avec humeur. «Rien.»

La directrice pinça les lèvres puis les étira pour finalement lui offrir le sourire le plus indésirable qu'elle ait reçu de tout l'après-midi, celui-ci était empli de sagesse: «Si les tendances égoïstes de Severus sont plus apparentes que sa générosité, je parierais que c'est parce qu'il a rarement reçu de la vie quoi que ce soit - grand ou petit - qu'il ait désiré.»

ooOOoo

Hermione passa le reste du lundi après-midi enfermée dans la tour d'Astronomie, assise les jambes croisées sur un muret de pierre froide, bouillonnant.

_Dominatrice? Dominatrice!_

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la rendait le plus en colère: que de toutes les personnes possibles se soit McGonagall qui commentait sa vie amoureuse, ou que la vieille fille ait raison à propos de sa personnalité.

_Mais je ne suis PAS autoritaire, bon sang!_

Et puisqu'elle en était au registre des choses qui la rendaient furieuse, elle ne pouvait pas croire que la directrice lui recommande négligemment que quelqu'un entre nonchalamment dans une relation romantique qui devait nécessairement être si inégale. Présentée avec la preuve que Rogue n'avait pas exagéré quand il avait insisté sur le fait que les relations entre maîtres et apprentis étaient socialement acceptables - _y a-t-il quoi que ce soit à propos de cette intitution mise en place qui ne soit pas une monumentale connerie? De tous les gens à n'avoir aucune idée des dangers de la puissance absolue ..._

Mais ce n'était pas le pire, oh non. Comment cette femme osait-elle essayer de la faire culpabiliser en s'apitoyant sur un homme qui était tout à fait prêt à voler ce qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir légitimement avoir?

Il est vrai qu'il y avait un certain humour noir inhérent à ce que trois personnes - trois, dans un délai de vingt-quatre heures - lui suggèrent que se soit elle ou Rogue qui avait un faible pour l'autre. Elle sourit tristement et imagina comment ils auraient réagi si elle leur avait dit ce qui se passait réellement. Même si elle ne pouvait pas expliquer exactement comment elle en était venue à signer ce nouveau contrat, il aurait l'air assez accablant pour Rogue. Sa mère aurait catégoriquement refusé de la laisser revenir. Harry et les Weasley seraient occupés à fomenter en ce moment même une vengeance complexe. Même McGonagall, extraordinaire protectrice de Rogue, aurait certainement désapprouvé - peut-être qu'elle l'aurait même expulsé de l'école.

_Alors, pourquoi n'ai-je rien dit?_

Elle regarda vaguement une araignée à l'œuvre dans le coin supérieur en face de son muret de pierre et réfléchit à la réponse. Quand elle lui vint, elle fit tout ce qu'elle pu pour ne pas se cogner l'arrière de la tête contre le mur.

_Parce que je le protégeait. Je suis une foutue idiote, voilà pourquoi._

ooOOoo

Après y être entrée, Hermione avait érigé un bouclier à l'entrée de la salle voûtée de la tour - rien qu'un adulte compétent ne puisse briser, mais simplement un moyen de défense contre les étudiants errants. Le sifflement du bouclier qui se brise la ramena au présent, si ce n'est à la raison.

«Vraiment, Miss Granger,» dit la dernière personne qu'elle tenait à voir en glissant sa baguette dans sa manche. «Je vous offre un long week-end et vous me remerciez en vous prélassant tout l'après-midi, dès votre retour. Attendez-vous à trouver cela noté dans votre rapport de fin d'apprentissage».

Il ne lui avait pas fallu un Efforts Exceptionnels en logique pour déduire la cause de sa traque jusque là. C'était un peu tôt pour lui dans la journée, mais c'était sa première opportunité depuis cinq jours. Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posant sa tête sur ceux-ci, elle écouta le bruissement du tissu contre la pierre alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant elle.

Rogue poussa un long soupir et pressa ses épaules contre le mur pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. «Est-ce à nouveau la maladie de votre mère?»

Elle hocha négativement de la tête en guise de réponse.

«Êtes-vous indisposée?»

Elle émit un petit reniflement mécontent.

«Ah, je vois,» dit-il doucement, avec malveillance, en faisant courir son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. «Libérée de vos chaînes pour 72 heures, vous ne pouvez pas supporter de les remettre à nouveau.»

Il s'agissait évidemment d'une remarque sarcastique, il n'avait jamais pris la peine avant de penser à ce qui pourrait la tracasser. Mais c'était cela, précisément, le problème essentiel.

«Je vous conseille de cessez ces tentatives de reproche,» dit-il en croisant les bras. «Vous ne réussirez pas à m'arracher plus de droits. J'ai déjà été extrêmement généreux».

Lorsqu'il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses épaules pour les maintenir plaquées contre le mur, elle laissa sa tête retomber sur ses genoux.

«Considérant que vous m'avez remis le contrôle total,» ajouta Rogue dans le silence pesant: «Je crois que j'en ai demandé relativement peu.»

_Peu. Honnêtement._

Mais ... peut-être que c'était bien là le problème, elle réfléchit, en regardant ses chaussures. S'il avait demandé plus, s'il avait été bien plus horrible, alors elle ne serait pas dans ce pétrin. Voulant le protéger - bon Dieu, ce n'était pas bon signe.

Elle frissonna.

«Miss Granger, il n'est pas naturel pour vous, lorsque vous n'êtes pas endormie ou occupée à lire un livre, de rester sans parler aussi longtemps,» dit-il vivement. «_Dites_ quelque chose.»

_Note pour moi-même_, pensa-t-elle avec la petite partie restante d'elle qui pouvait voir l'humour de la situation. _Lui infliger un traitement par comportement silencieux plus souvent._

«Cela vous intéressera peut-être d'apprendre,» murmura-t-il, «que j'ai passé un après-midi parfaitement pourri.»

Elle essaya d'étouffer le petit rire qu'elle venait d'émettre, mais attira malgré tout son attention.

«Je suis tellement ravi de voir que mes déboires vous amusent. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que ça peut être exaspérant d'ordonner clairement à une classe de sixième année de ne pas ajouter le dictame _avant_ les yeux de scarabées, et d'avoir un tiers de la classe qui précisément le fait?»

«Bien sûr,»poursuivit-il en reprenant son air soucieux, «c'était spectaculaire. Le plafond avait déjà roussi à une douzaine d'endroits avant que je puisse éteindre toutes les flammes.»

Elle leva un sourcil accusateur vers lui, elle se rappelait parfaitement de cette leçon lors de sa sixième année, ayant in extremis évité une catastrophe avec Neville - qui, cependant s'était montré étonnamment capable lors de ses BUSE de Potion, mais demeurait toujours anxieux en présence de Rogue.

«Si je n'avait pas précisé _pourquoi_ le dictame devait être versé après, le résultat n'aurait pas été plus excusable», dit-il boudeur et lisant dans ses pensées, quoiqu'elle pensa qu'il s'agissait probablement plus d'une déduction que de légilimencie.

Elle ne put tout simplement pas résister: «Pauvre professeur qui s'est fait posséder,» murmura-t-elle malicieusement.

«Je retire ce que je viens de dire» grogna-t-il en inclinant la tête et en fermant les yeux. «Ne dites pas n'importe quoi.»

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Hermione essaya de faire resurgir sa colère - un bouclier psychologique - mais elle s'était dissipée comme de la vapeur.

«Est-ce que votre mère utilise une méthode moldue pour modifier ses cheveux?» demanda-t-il subitement, la tirant de ses pensées inquiétantes.

«Euh ... non. Pourquoi?»

«Ils avaient l'air raides à l'hôpital.»

«Ils le sont.»

«Alors de qui avez-vous héritez de ... _ceci_?» demanda-t-il en tendant la main pour saisir une mèche de cheveux bouclés.

Elle rit. «Mon père, bien sûr. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il garde ses cheveux si courts?»

«Hmmmm,» dit-il distraitement en glissant ses doigts jusqu'à l'extrémité de la mèche pour la lisser et la regarda sauter à sa place dans le reste de la masse touffue.

«Je ne pourrais pas couper les miens, d'ailleurs.»

«Non.»

«Il n'y a plus rien que vous puissiez faire pour m'en empêcher maintenant,» dit-elle, heureuse d'avoir l'avantage, pour une fois.

«Vous auriez sans doute l'air ridicule.»

«Oh, sans aucun doute,» dit-elle en souriant à nouveau. «Ce serait une honte à côté de la beauté que je suis actuellement.»

Plissant les yeux, et demanda: «Que voulez-vous en échange?»

«Libérez-moi de cet arrangement.»

Il grogna de manière éloquente. «Miss Granger, vous voilà passé maître dans l'art de la négociation.»

En réfléchissant un instant, Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'il puisse lui donner - même pas, si elle allait jusqu'au bout des choses, les cheveux courts. «Je me sens charitable,» dit-elle. «Je vais les laisser tels qu'ils sont pour rien.»

«Rien de valeur», dit-il avec méfiance, en rentrant le menton sur sa poitrine, «n'est acquis pour rien.»

_Il a rarement reçu de la vie quoi que ce soit - grand ou petit - qu'il ait désiré._

Essayant de surmonter une inconfortable montée d'émotions, elle murmura: «Bienvenue dans le monde des non-Serpentard, professeur.»

«Quel endroit bizarre et illogique», il avait retrouvé son ton typiquement acide. «Pouvons-nous quitter cette tour maudite maintenant? Vous pouvez apparemment rester assise sur la pierre froide en toute impunité, mais mon corps est près de vingt ans plus âgé que le vôtre, et c'est, de toute façon, l'heure de dîner.»

_Donc, il n'est pas venu ici pour- _

Interrompant le fil de sa pensée, Hermione réalisa qu'elle se trouvait invariablement dans son bureau quand il revenait de sa salle de classe et qu'il avait simplement dû se demander où elle était.

_N'as-tu pas essentiellement pris résidence dans sa chambre? N'as-tu pas passé beaucoup plus de temps en sa compagnie que nécessaire, pratiquement à l'exclusion de toute autre personne?_

«Et bien?» lui demanda-t-il avec humeur, se penchant vers elle et lui tendant sa main.

Elle la prit, soulagée qu'il lâche une fois qu'elle fut sur ses pieds.

«Je ne veux pas manger dans la Grande Salle,» reconnut-elle. Elle ne tenait pas à voir McGonagall et espérait que Rogue ne demanderait pas une explication.

«Moi non plus, jamais d'ailleurs. Cependant, contrairement à certains ... apprentis, je prends mes responsabilités au sérieux.»

«Oh, le fourbe! Vous faites rarement une apparition pour le petit déjeuner .»

Méditant un instant , elle évalua ce qui était pire pour sa santé mentale: S'efforcer de le haïr pleinement et partir à la fin des trois ans entièrement libérée de lui mais potentiellement aigrie ... ou arrêter la lutte contre cette étrange amitié et risquer des problèmes émotionnels d'un autre genre?

_Oh, franchement - ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais tomber amoureuse de ce salaud._

«Esquivons nous pour ce soir et venez aux cuisines avec moi.» suggéra-t-elle, prenant ainsi sa décision.

_Ce ne sera pas vraiment un changement important_, se dit-elle alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble dans les couloirs vides. Chaque fois, qu'il la voudrait dans son lit, elle pourrait encore se répéter qu'il la maltraite et qu'elle le méprise. Elle s'était simplement donné la permission de l'apprécier dans les rares occasions où il était sympathique.

_Détend-toi_, pensa-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

ooOOoo

Note d'Aë : Et les choses évoluent lentement ^^ J'aime beaucoup cette fic ^^ Pour un coup d'essai (je vous rappelle que c'est la première trad de Sevy4eveR) ben elle est vachement forte. LAISSEZ-LUI DES REVIEWS !

Note de Socks : Alala j'avoue que j'ai eu quelques sourires sarcastiques en lisant ce chapitre. C'était assez sympa ! J'ai bien aimé la manière dont Minerva à amené son sujet sur le tapis. Sans subtilité aucune ^^

Ah oui, j'oubliais de préciser : Sevy4ever m'a embauchée comme deuxième bêta (apparemment mes commentaires dans les fic et trad d'Aë lui plaisent ^^), donc voilà, je continue l'aventure de l'intérieur maintenant :D

Note de Sevy4eveR : Merciii Aë ^^ Et oui, c'est ma première fois... en fait, je crois qu'on peut dire que _je perds ma cerise_ sur cette fic XD

Et c'était donc ça la surprise, Socks, se joint à l'équipe pour mon (et j'espère _votre_) plus grand plaisir ^^

* * *

Place aux commentaires poilants de **Aë** et de _Socks _:

«Je crois plutôt qu'il est incapable de se placer dans une situation où il pourrait être rejeté.» _Voilà pour la subtilité._ _(Ahlala ces Gryffondors…) _sev4 _: _Et oui, ils sont forts pour mettre les pieds dans le plat XD

«Pour l'avoir connu durant la plus grande partie de sa vie, je peux dire avec une certaine autorité qu'il est intéressé par vous.» **(Oh Putain XD J'adore Minerva ^^ Elle est trop forte et en même temps, elle est nuuuulle XD)**

Il était intéressé - par le maintient de son approvisionnement à la pratique du sexe. **(XD C'est réducteur, mon poussin ^^ Si, si, vraiment ^^)**

«Pour l'avoir connu durant la plus grande partie de sa vie, je peux dire avec une certaine autorité qu'il est intéressé par vous.» _(Ça, c'est fait !) _Sev4 _:_Et re piétinage de plat ^^

«N'oubliez pas que je vous connais depuis très longtemps également, je vous ai vu interagir avec le sexe opposé, et les résultats n'étaient pas aussi impressionnants que votre dossier scolaire.» _(De plus en plus subtile la Minerva XD) _Sev4 :Aussi discrète qu'un char au milieu d'une prairie XD

Et surtout, vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui trouvera sa place au côté de votre personnalité dominatrice - oui, mademoiselle, dominatrice.» _(Dominatrice ? A ce point-là ^^ )_

Dois ... pas ... sortilège ... Directrice ... _(Inspire… Expire…)_

Il est l'homme le plus épouvantablement égocentrique que j'ai jamais rencontré.» _(Touché !)_

McGonagall la fixa avec un regard perçant et un petit froncement de sourcils. «Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir?» _(__Ah, coulé…)_

_Dominatrice? Dominatrice! (Apparemment !)_

_Mais je ne suis PAS autoritaire, bon sang! _**(OMG MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE FAUT ?) **Sev4 : faut bien avouer qu'elle est de mauvaise fois sur ce coup-là notre Hermione ^^

«Êtes-vous indisposée?» _(Bon, apparemment pour la subtilité, les Serpentard c'est pas toujours mieux !)_

«Ah, je vois,» dit-il doucement, avec malveillance, en faisant courir son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. «Libérée de vos chaînes pour 72 heures, vous ne pouvez pas supporter de les remettre à nouveau.»

**( Seeev Je t'adore ! Quel crétin, mais quel crétin ! Il aurait pu l'inviter et… Y aurait pas eu de fic XD) **Sev4 : c'est un fait XD

«Miss Granger, il n'est pas naturel pour vous, lorsque vous n'êtes pas endormie ou occupée à lire un livre, de rester sans parler aussi longtemps,» dit-il vivement. «Dites quelque chose.» _(Il la connaît bien ^^)_

S'il avait demandé plus, s'il avait été bien plus horrible, alors elle ne serait pas dans ce pétrin. Voulant le protéger - bon Dieu, ce n'était pas bon signe. **(Eh ouaiiiis… C'est le miracle de l'amoûûûr…)**

«Miss Granger, il n'est pas naturel pour vous, lorsque vous n'êtes pas endormie ou occupée à lire un livre, de rester sans parler aussi longtemps,» dit-il vivement. «_Dites_ quelque chose.» **(XD) **Sev4 : je ne dirais qu'un choses... XD

_Note pour moi-même_, pensa-t-elle avec la petite partie restante d'elle qui pouvait voir l'humour de la situation. _Lui infliger un traitement par comportement silencieux plus souvent. _**(XD) **Sev4 : idem ^^

«Cela vous intéressera peut-être d'apprendre,» murmura-t-il, «que j'ai passé un après-midi parfaitement pourri.» **(^^ Courage, Sev ! la soirée sera meilleure ^^) **Sev4 : Incontestablement ^^

«Je suis tellement ravi de voir que mes déboires vous amusent. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que ça peut être exaspérant d'ordonner clairement à une classe de sixième année de ne pas ajouter le dictame _avant_ les yeux de scarabées, et d'avoir un tiers de la classe qui précisément le fait?» **(XD on comprend mieux son énervement ^^) **Sev4 : Les petits crétins, pas un pour racheter l'autre ^^

«Si je n'avais pas précisé _pourquoi_ le dictame devait être versé après, le résultat n'aurait pas été plus excusable», dit-il boudeur et lisant dans ses pensées, quoiqu'elle pensa qu'il s'agissait probablement plus d'une déduction que de légilimencie. **(Ben oui faut leur dire Sev ^^ Un truc du genre « si vous ne souhaitez pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ni subir de brûlures magique, ce que vos cerveaux atrophiés devraient vous montrer préférable, vous n'ajouterez pas le dictame avant les yeux de scarabées ») **Sev : Aë, t'as jamais voulu faire prof de potions ? T'aurais fait fureur XD

«Est-ce que votre mère utilise une méthode moldue pour modifier ses cheveux?» demanda-t-il subitement, la tirant de ses pensées inquiétantes. **(XD quel changement de sujet ^^)**

«Hmmmm,» dit-il distraitement en glissant ses doigts jusqu'à l'extrémité de la mèche pour la lisser et la regarda sauter à sa place dans le reste de la masse touffue. (**^^ Moi aussi j'aime bien jouer avec les cheveux ^^) **Sev4 : Si tu t'étais appelée Severus, je t'aurais dit : « Viens donc jouer avec les miens» XD

Plissant les yeux, et demanda: «Que voulez-vous en échange?» **(? Il aime ses cheveux ^^) **Sev4 : Comme quoi, tous les goûts sont dans la nature ^^

«Rien de valeur», dit-il avec méfiance, en rentrant le menton sur sa poitrine, «n'est acquis pour rien.»**(XD Oui, il les aime ^^ « de valeur » il l'a dit ^^ peut-être que depuis le début, il la trouve réellement belle ? Elle elle listait ses genoux cagneux et sa petite poitrine, et lui la trouvait belle !) **Sev4 : Tu en doutais ?

Il grogna de manière éloquente. «Miss Granger, vous voilà passé maître dans l'art de la négociation.» _(C'est peu de le dire !)_ **(XD vise plus bas, ma chérie ^^)**

Interrompant le fil de sa pensée, Hermione réalisa qu'elle se trouvait invariablement dans son bureau quand il revenait de sa salle de classe et qu'il avait simplement du se demander où elle était. **(^^ Ou alors tu lui manquais et il a fouillé ^^)**

_Oh, franchement - ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais tomber amoureuse de ce salaud._**(? Le déni n'est pas un fleuve d'Egypte…) **Sev4 : bien vu... c'est joli dit comme ça ^^


	11. Potions Gastronomiques

Et encore merci à fofix, pour son regard aiguisé ^^

Me revoilà pour la suite, mais comme chaque semaine, je vais commencer par répondre aux reviews anonymes :

**Alicia 2312 ****: **Ce qu'il faut savoir sur mes lectures, c'est que je ne lis que des happy end... voilà donc une bonne piste pour te faire ton idée sur la fin ^^ Cependant, la route est encore très longue et semée d'embûches, après tout, il reste pas mal de chapitres.

**Badum tss : **De rien, ravie que tu nous rejoigne ^^

**Jus d'ananas :** Et bien , on apprend quand même qu'Hermione, même si elle vient d'avoir une occasion en or massif, ne balance pas Severus à Minerva, ce qui en dit long sur ses 'sentiments' pour lui. Et on se rend compte que Severus se fait quand même un peu de soucis sur les états d'âme d'Hermione, d'ailleurs, il tente même de la faire sourire ...Ce n'est pas si mal ^^

**Marytime : **Et bien, on pourrait traduire par 'Quel que soit ce qui a été promis' ou 'Peu importe la promesse' mais je trouvais ça très moche, donc j'ai laissé en VO ^^

**be my Guest :** Oh ouiii ! Mais alors appelle-moi, on le fera chacune notre tour *yeux brillants*

**Khalie** **: **C'est vrai qu'elle est très drôle dans ce rôle ^^

**Chromexquis : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements, d'autant plus que tu as fait l'effort d'écrire dans une langue qui n'est pas ta langue d'origine. J'en profite pour te dire que ton français est plus que correct, merci encore.

**Etoile Solitaire : **Merci ^^ C'est vrai que ce chapitre était placé sous le signe de l'humour et Minerva est vraiment terrible dans son genre ...

* * *

**Chapitre 11:Potions Gastronomiques.**

Elle eut l'occasion la nuit même d'apaiser la part d'elle restée consternée à l'idée d'interagir de façon civilisée avec le maître des potions. «Venez au lit,» ordonna-t-il d'une manière qui suggérait beaucoup de choses, le sommeil non inclus, elle fronça les sourcils avec toute la force dont elle était capable.

« Vous avez une immoralité sélective, et je ne peux pas le supporter.» dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise pour s'installer près du feu crépitant.

«Vous avez très peu d'expérience de la vie», dit-il sèchement, attrapant son poignet pour la tirer dans son sillage, «si vous croyez que le sexe est immoral.»

«Je ne parle pas du sexe en général! Mais de ceci en particulier. Vous n'êtes qu'un viol -»

La vitesse à laquelle il se retourna pour lui faire face la fit tressaillir en silence.

«Miss Granger,» murmura-t-il, sa voix acérée, «J'ai déjà vu un viol, et ce n'est pas cela.»

Elle inclina le menton et força sa bouche à former une réponse: «Oh vraiment? Vous voulez dire que j'ai le pouvoir de vous dire de foutre le camp?»

«Voulez-vous vraiment comparer une situation qui est de votre propre initiative aux violences horribles infligées par les déviants de Voldemort?»

«Entièrement de ma propre ...! Ne vous avisez pas _d'essayer_ de me faire sentir coupable. Vous _m'avez_ trompée.»

«Vraiment? Vous vous êtes laissée duper.»

«Misérable branleur.»

«Quel gâchis ce serait,» dit-il suavement, caressant la mâchoire d'Hermione avec son pouce, «quand je vous ai.»

De là, il procéda plus ou moins comme toujours. Hermione scella ses lèvres en une ligne mince et le regarda avec une glaciale désapprobation pendant qu'il la déshabillait. Elle tenta soigneusement de ne pas montrer son trouble lorsqu'il dessina de petits cercles sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, se déplaçant très lentement vers le haut. Elle dirigea son regard vers le plafond et, pour faire bonne mesure, se mordit l'intérieur de la joue quand la légère pression de ses doigts sur la chair fit place à la caresse de sa langue.

Lorsqu'il se pressa contre elle, ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens.

«Je vais vous faire jouir», dit-il en découvrant ses dents.

_Promesse ou menace?_ se demanda-t-elle, grinçant brièvement des dents avant de déclarer: «Non, je ne veux pas!»

«Je vais vous faire hurler.» ajouta-t-il en déplaçant ses hanches pour glisser un pouce sur un endroit - corps perfide - qui hurlait pour qu'on le touche.

«Jamais», promit-elle, et elle ne le fit pas, bien que la première prédiction du sorcier se soit réalisée.

ooOOoo

_«Quoi?»_

Considérant que c'était juste un seul mot, il fut un exemple magistral de mépris.

Hermione, les jambes croisées sur un tabouret dans le laboratoire de potions, tentait de remettre en place les épingles à cheveux qui tentaient de s'échapper avant de répondre à l'homme ricanant. «J'ai dit que je voulais rendre le goût de la Pimentine moins dégoûtant.»

«Je vous ai entendue, Miss Granger, mais je suis sidéré que vous perdiez votre temps sur des efforts inutiles.»

«Ce n'est pas inutile. Beaucoup de gens prennent cette potion quand ils ont un rhume, et la dernière chose dont un patient avec un estomac nauséeux à envie, c'est d'ingérer quelque chose qui a la saveur d'une plaque de plâtre.»

«S'ils veulent se sentir mieux, ils boiront.»

«Pourquoi professeur ?» elle mit dans son ton tout le sérieux simulé possible, «Si je ne savais pas combien vous êtes gentil, je penserais secrètement que vous êtes heureux que la majorité des potions soient si amères.»

Rogue leva les yeux et retourna à l'ouvrage de référence qu'il était en train de feuilleter. «Faites ce que bon vous semble - ce que vous ferez de tout façon, quoique je dise.»

Le lendemain matin, au sommet d'une pile d'examens de quatrième année ayant besoin d'être corrigés, elle trouva un périodique de potions vieux de sept ans retourné à la page vingt-trois. Le titre au-dessus du petit article disait: «Les enquêtes sur le sucre en tant qu'exhausteur de goût».

ooOOoo

Le sucre s'était révélé être un lamentable exhausteur de goût. Le chercheur n'avait pas eu de chance, et Hermione l'essayant elle-même à tout hasard au cas où il aurait fait une erreur, avait rapidement trouvé que l'édulcorant faisait des ravages avec la Pimentine. Il suffit d'un regard sur la nuance d'un brun inquiétant qui en résultait, mais elle décida que ce n'était pas grave si la potion était encore efficace.

Elle se rendit compte qu'est ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin, c'était un parfum qui non seulement n'interférerait pas avec les ingrédients mais fonctionnerait également avec la forte saveur piquante de la potion plutôt que contre elle.

Une base de chocolat non sucré était assez agréable dans la bouche, mais tout de suite après, elle se sentit malade, et Rogue dû la forcer à avaler du sirop d'ipéca pour la faire rendre l'infusion expérimentale.

Le jus de citron s'était montré assez efficace; la saveur, malheureusement, était en quelque sorte pire que l'originale. De l'extrait de vanille n'avait pas fait grand chose. Le sherry avait raisonnablement bien fonctionné, mais seulement en de telles quantités que le patient sous Pimentine se retrouvait grisé. Rogue, naturellement, avait été déraisonnablement amusé, et si elle l'avait laissé s'en tirer c'était uniquement parce qu'il l'avait avertie à propos de plusieurs autres aliments d'apparence inoffensive qui auraient transformé la potion en poison.

Après deux semaines d'essais entre-coupés d'échecs désagréables mais non mortels, Hermione prit prudemment une gorgée de la potion vingt-deux.

«Vous ne semblez pas prête à chavirer,» observa sèchement Rogue.

«Essayez-le,» dit-elle, la voix débordant d'émotion contenue.

Il se servi une dose avec la louche et approcha de son prodigieux nez le riche liquide brun. Puis il tint la louche à la lumière et plissa les yeux pendant quelques instants.

«Oh, allez,» l'exhorta Hermione. «Je ne suis pas encore morte.»

«Comme c'est dommage», fit-il remarquer avec un sourire, et il avala la Pimentine.

«Eh bien?» Demanda-t-elle, trépignant d'impatience.

«Je suppose que c'est ... agréable au goût, comme si c'était ce qui compte. La valeur médicinale reste, il semble que votre ingrédient superflu ne fait aucun mal. Qu'avez-vous utilisé?»

«De l'huile d'anis,» dit-elle en souriant follement, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour exprimer sa joie ou elle allait exploser. «Oh quel frabieu jour!» ajouta-t-elle en se mettant à danser une petite gigue autour de lui.

«Non, non, ça ne fonctionnera jamais», dit-il en secouant la tête solennellement. «Les effets secondaires sont assez épouvantables.»

Rien que pour ça, elle tendit les deux mains et l'attira dans la danse, ne le lâchant que lorsqu'il la menaça de trouver le plus proche Gryffondor et de lui retirer une centaine de points si elle ne s'arrêtait pas _immédiatement, Miss Granger._

«Vous vous ramollissez, Professeur,» dit-elle en s'effondrant sur le canapé dans un coin. «Il y a quelques années, vous ne m'auriez pas offert une seconde chance.»

«Même les plus insupportables Miss je-sais-tout en méritent occasionnellement une ,» murmura-t-il.

ooOOoo

Hélas, l'huile d'anis s'est avérée ne pas être la saveur miraculeuse tant espérée, Hermione le découvrit quand elle en incorpora dans un remède contre le mal de tête et passa le reste de la journée couverte de taches multicolores. Face à la possibilité de longs mois d'expérimentation sur une poignée de potions, elle envisagea brièvement d'abandonner sa tentative de commercialisation interculturelle.

Mais après tout, elle avait deux ans et demi à tenir sous la coupe du Maître des Potions et son regard d'expert, pourquoi ne pas utiliser ce temps sur un projet qui l'intéressait?

Ainsi, elle en était venue à corriger les devoirs à la façon de Rogue: un minimum de commentaires, cinglants, chacun étant fait pour embarrasser l'auteur et l'inciter à fournir plus d'efforts. Le temps ainsi libéré avait été dépensé dans le laboratoire, à concocter des breuvages tandis que la voix du professeur - généralement irritée - filtrait depuis sa salle de classe voisine.

«_Monsieur_ Gladstone, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez rendue cette figue Abyssinienne extrêmement coûteuse inutilisable en l'épluchant avec un couteau en _acier_?»

«Peut-être que vos notes ne seraient pas si lugubres, Miss Colchester, si vous exerciez votre cerveau aussi souvent que votre bouche.»

«Non, non, mille fois non, Miss Goole! Qu'avez-vous donc bien pu offrir au Choixpeau pour le soudoyer afin d'obtenir une place à Serdaigle?»

C'était horrible, et il était mesquin, les élèves méritaient mieux. Rien de tout cela ne l'empêchait de rire à haute voix à quelques unes de ses piques les plus inventives.

À sa demande, elle ne goûtait jamais aux potions jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé ses cours et remis de l'ordre dans sa classe, généralement dans un accès de colère.

«Je ne savais pas que vous vous inquiétiez.» avait-elle dit malicieusement quand il lui avait donné ce rare ordre direct.

Il détourna son regard si sombre d'elle et croisa les bras. «Alors vous n'avez aucune idée des tracas que peut engendrer la mort d'un apprenti auprès du ministère.»

«Bon à savoir, vous me préférez vivante.»

«Ça a ses avantages», fut sa réponse laconique, et curieusement, cela ne sonna pas comme une insinuation.

ooOOoo

A vingt-sept ans, Pénélope Deauclaire avait la réputation parmi les étudiants d'être d'une naïveté sans borne, un fait, que même Hermione dans son quasi-isolement avait réussi à confirmer.

«Vous devez vraiment me rendre vos devoirs pour le prochain cours!» Le professeur de sortilèges interpellait de sa voix fluette une collection de deuxièmes année dissipés quittant leurs sièges pour se rendre au dernier dîner avant le congé de Pâques. «Je suis sérieuse cette fois! Vous avez l'ensemble des vacances pour le terminer - Oh, bonjour, Hermione, que puis-je faire pour toi? »

«Euh - si le moment est mal choisi ...»

«Non, non», dit-elle, agitant la main et lui offrant un sourire d'autodérision.

Même avec ce sourire en coin, Pénélope restait assez proche de la beauté classique: un teint clair, un petit nez, jeune femme élancée aux yeux bleus qui contrastaient vivement avec ses cheveux noirs. C'était ses cheveux, cependant, qu'Hermione avait toujours enviés. Longs. Ondulés. Les boucles encadraient le visage de la jeune sorcière avec tant de charme qu'Hermione aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient réellement sous sortilège, si elle n'avait pas vérifie cette théorie une fois - lors de leur troisième année - en jetant subrepticement un Finite Incantatem à la tête de Pénélope. (C'était une chose terriblement impolie qu'Hermione avait tenté, depuis, de sortir de son esprit.)

C'étaient des cheveux avec un air d'afficher le précepte «pourquoi-ne-pas-nous-avoir-d'un-bout-à-l'autre, et d'une manière où d'une autre, elle avait choisi de ne pas chercher plus loin, c'était la raison pour laquelle Hermione n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'apprendre à connaître Pénélope.

Maintenant, cependant, elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer ses propres cheveux lamentables (précepte: _Ah_ _ouais_?), et prit une profonde inspiration en vue d'exposer sa requête.

«J'ai besoin de quelques conseils en sortilèges de pointe, et j'espérais que tu pourrais-»

«Absolument - J'adorerais,» dit chaleureusement Pénélope. «Je profiterai de l'occasion pour planter mes crocs dans autre chose que les corrections. Et tu as besoin des sortilèges pour quoi au juste?»

«Travaux de Potions.»

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit hésitant. «Le professeur Rogue ne sera pas impliqué, n'est-ce pas?» demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix. «Il ... euh, il ne pense pas que du bien de moi.»

_Impossible d'imaginer pourquoi ..._

«Ne t'inquiète pas,» lui assura Hermione, se sentant un peu plus charitable à propos de ses cheveux. «Il s'agit d'une activité parascolaire - strictement interdite au professeur Rogue.»

Se sentant de toute évidence soulagée, Pénélope ensorcela son matériel d'enseignement pour qu'il la suive hors de la classe et jeta par-dessus son épaule: «N'hésite pas à passer par mon bureau quand tu le veux - je suis là entre tous mes cours et deux heures après le dîner.»

«A dorloter les cornichons, sans aucun doute,» murmura Hermione entre ses dents, amusée par la nette différence entre les deux professeurs dont elle avait besoin des compétences.

ooOOoo

Elle s'y arrêta le lendemain à onze heures, pour trouver Pénélope en train d'ensorceler son bureau dans un semblant d'organisation.

«Entre,» l'appela-t-elle, couvrant le bruit de froissement des parchemins. «Bien que - euh - si tu pouvais ne pas bouger une fois que tu te seras assise, juste au cas où. De quoi as-tu besoin, exactement?»

Hermione expliqua qu'elle voulait appliquer la théorie du montage à la chaîne à la fabrication des potions, en laissant de côté la raison. Le professeur de sortilège - de nature tout aussi académique - était parfaitement disposée à accepter que quelqu'un veuille tenter cet exploit simplement pour le fait, et comme Pénélope était née-moldue elle-même, elle voyait également la valeur d'un soupçon de modernisation.

«Je me suis renseignée là-dessus et je n'ai trouvé aucune mention sur des sortilèges qui auraient ruiné des potions, donc ça devrait être bon,» précisa Hermione en se penchant afin d'éviter un presse-papiers qui passait en trombe. «Le principal obstacle sera probablement le timing. les Ingrédients fraîchement découpés ne peuvent pas être mis de côté longtemps avant d'être placés dans une potion, et chaque ingrédient doit être ajouté juste au bon moment.»

Pénélope murmurait pensivement pour elle-même, dirigeant des objets comme un chef d'orchestre. «Tu travaillais pour un fabricant de potions avant ton retour ici, non? N'as-tu jamais manipulé plusieurs chaudrons à la fois là-bas?»

«Eh bien, oui - je commençais le premier chaudron, j'attendais 60 secondes pour commencer le suivant, et ainsi de suite. Cela fonctionnait jusqu'à présent.»

«Qu'en est-il des sortilèges de stase? Ceux qui tiennent à peu près deux jours.»

«Ça pourrait aider, mais ne règle pas le problème essentiel - ça permet juste de remettre à plus tard une étape ou une autre. J'ai besoin de mécaniser les étapes, et pas simplement de les retarder.»

«C'est vrai ... oups, prends garde à ce parchemin! Désolée, c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas supporter le désordre une minute de plus, j'ai l'habitude d'être si ordonnée ... »

Pénélope elle-même était toujours l'image de la netteté. Ses cheveux était parfaitement nattés en une tresse française qui s'arrêtait à la base de la nuque, le reste des cheveux bouclés cascadaient dans son dos et restaient docilement à leur place. Robes de sorcière bleues marine déboutonnées, portées sur une chemise et un pantalon lui donnant un aspect pratique, sinon réel.

Elle réarrangea ses robes avec soin avant de s'asseoir, le bureau finalement arrangé de façon satisfaisante.

«Bien, alors: Je pense que tu devrais essayer le sortilège d'Encordage. De cette façon, tu pourra lancer tous les sorts que tu veux au même moment et t'asseoir pendant qu'ils travaillent.»

«Euh ... Le professeur Flitwick ne les a jamais abordés, en fait. Je ne sais pas si je peux-»

«N'importe quoi, bien sûr que tu peux», déclara gaiement Pénélope. «Tu connaît probablement déjà la partie théorique - aha, j'avais raison - tout ce dont tu auras besoin, c'est d'un peu de pratique.»

«Combien de sortilèges peuvent être liés entre eux?»

«Un assez grand nombre, en particulier lorsque le sorcier qui les lance est raisonnablement puissant. Tu peux même ajouter un sortilège de Retardement entre les sortilèges d'action, lequel devrait être parfait pour tes besoins ».

«C'est vrai,» dit Hermione lentement, pensant à haute voix. «Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de formule pour créer un super-sortilège qui déclenche une chaîne de sorts?»

«Ce serait sympa», déclara Pénélope. «Malheureusement, non - c'est là que toute ressemblance avec la programmation informatique se termine. Il est possible d'inventer de nouveaux sorts, bien sûr, mais lorsqu'il y a plusieurs étapes c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que de créer un sort pour faire des toasts beurrés. Tu dois lancer dans l'ordre, tous les sorts que tu veux, de plus, il y a l'énergie magique que tu consommes. Je te recommande de manger du chocolat avant et après.»

«Est-ce la meilleure source d'énergie?»

«Probablement pas», répondit-elle avec un sourie conspirateur vers son bureau. «C'est juste que j'aime le chocolat. Allons-nous passer de la théorie à la pratique?»

ooOOoo

Note de Socks : Pénélope me semble un peu « nunuche » mais je l'aime assez. L'avantage c'est qu'on n'en parle pas beaucoup dans les livres, donc on peut en faire un peu ce qu'on veut dans les fic ^^

J'aime beaucoup le Severus de ce chapitre. Il est « séducteur » et en même temps il reste le même type sarcastique. C'est très plaisant à lire :D

Note de Sevy4eveR : Heu Socks, quand tu dis : 'on peut en faire un peu ce qu'on veut'... qu'est-ce que tu entends par là XD

Comme le dit Socks, c'est très plaisant à lire (enfin j'espère ^^) mais c'est aussi très agréable à traduire. J'avance doucement mais sûrement sur la traduction, les chapitres qui suivent sont traduits et mis au propre jusqu'au 17 inclus... Pfff, mes petits doigts boudinés en sont tout endoloris ^^ voilà, place aux annotations de **Aë** et _socks __(et cette semaine elles se sont lâchées nos deux betas ^^) _:

« Vous avez une immoralité sélective, et je ne peux pas le supporter.» dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise pour s'installer près du feu crépitant.**(Immoralité sélective ? Hermione déchire, nan ?)**

«Vous avez très peu d'expérience de la vie», dit-il sèchement, attrapant son poignet pour la tirer dans son sillage, «si vous croyez que le sexe est immoral.» **(****^^ Ça dépend des circonstances XD)**

«Je ne parle pas du sexe en général! Mais de ceci en particulier. Vous n'êtes qu'un viol -» **(****Ouch !) **Sev4 : Et oui, la bombe est lâchée ...

«Voulez-vous vraiment comparer une situation qui est de votre propre initiative aux violences horribles infligées par les déviants de Voldemort?» **(La différence de considération de la situation entre Sev et Mione semble uniquement sur le cadre de l'éducation et de l'expérience… m'enfin, c'est totalement faux…) **

«Misérable branleur.» **(XD Dans le contexte… Pas franchement. Quoique… Avant ?) **Sev4 : Qui sait ? XD

«Quel gâchis ce serait,» dit-il suavement, caressant la mâchoire d'Hermione avec son pouce, «quand je vous ai.» **(^^ Eh ouais ^^)** _(Effectivement ^^) _Sev4 : Ravie que tout le monde pense pareil ^^

Elle dirigea son regard vers le plafond et, pour faire bonne mesure, se mordit l'intérieur de la joue quand la légère pression ses doigts sur la chair fit place à la caresse de sa langue. **(****Uhnnn… Ok c'est l'heure de rappeler mon mari *zieute* C'est mort, il est crevé -_-) **Sev4 : Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate ^^

«Je vais vous faire jouir», dit-il en découvrant ses dents. **(Hum. J'insiste. « Chéri ? ») **Sev4 : un petit Enervatum pourrait peut-être t'aider ^^ _(Grrrr ! Que j'aime cette homme ! Oui oui, même maintenant !)_

_Promesse ou menace?_ se demanda-t-elle, grinçant brièvement des dents avant de déclarer: «Non, je ne veux pas!» _(Elle est difficile quand même, moi à sa place je ne ferai pas autant de manières…)_

«Jamais», promit-elle, et elle ne le fit pas, bien que la première prédiction du sorcier se soit réalisée. **(Je suis incapable de ne pas beugler quand j'ai un vrai orgasme. U genre « merde, appelle les flics, la voisine se fait égorger ! ») **Sev4 : Ok, je ne ferai pas commentaire douteux sur cet aveux ^^ Mais c'est dur de me retenir, hein ^^

«Ce n'est pas inutile. Beaucoup de gens prennent cette potion quand ils ont un rhume, et la dernière chose dont un patient avec un estomac nauséeux à envie, c'est d'ingérer quelque chose qui a la saveur d'une plaque de plâtre.» _(Effectivement ça se défend)_

Une base de chocolat non sucré était assez agréable dans la bouche, mais tout de suite après, elle se sentit malade, et Rogue dû la forcer à avaler du sirop d'ipéca pour la faire rendre l'infusion expérimentale. **(Ouch !) **_(Charmant ! Quelle idée aussi de tester ses essais sur elle-même ^^)_

De l'extrait de vanille n'avait pas fait grand chose. Le sherry avait raisonnablement bien fonctionné, mais seulement en de telles quantités que le patient sous Pimentine se retrouvait grisé. **(XD C'est devenu un grog chargé)**

Rogue, naturellement, avait été déraisonnablement amusé, et si elle l'avait laissé s'en tirer c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait l'avertie à propos de plusieurs autres aliments d'apparence inoffensive qui auraient transformés la potion en poison. **(Aïe…)**

« Essayez-le,» dit-elle, la voix débordant d'émotion contenue. **(Ah ? Ah ?)**

«Oh, allez,» l'exhorta Hermione. «Je ne suis pas encore morte.» _(Pas encore, mais parfois la mort est lente ^^)_

«Comme c'est dommage», fit-il remarquer avec un sourire, et il avala la Pimentine. **(Elle te manquerait, idiot !)**

«Oh quel frabieu jour!» ajouta-t-elle en se mettant à danser une petite gigue autour de lui. _(Alice aux Pays des Merveilles ? ^^)_ Et oui, c'est bien Alice ^^

Rien que pour ça, elle tendit les deux mains et l'attira dans la danse, ne le lâchant que lorsqu'il la menaça de trouver le plus proche Gryffondor et de lui retirer une centaine de points si elle ne s'arrêtait pas _immédiatement, Miss Granger. __**(**_**XD C'est une menace ?)**

Hélas, l'huile d'anis s'était avérée ne pas être la saveur miraculeuse tant espérée, Hermione le découvrit quand elle en incorpora dans un remède contre le mal de tête et passa le reste de la journée couverte de taches multicolores. _(Mignon ^^) _

«_Monsieur_ Gladstone, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez rendue cette figue Abyssinienne extrêmement coûteuse inutilisable en l'épluchant avec un couteau en _acier_?» **(XD Gladstone va perdre des points ^^)**

«Peut-être que vos notes ne seraient pas si lugubres, Miss Colchester, si vous exerciez votre cerveau aussi souvent que votre bouche.» (Roooh, Severus ! tu devrais avoir honte!) **(C'est quoi, cette note dans MA couleur ? Ou quasiment ma couleur…) **Sev4 XD Aë, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'annoter aussi, faut avouer que c'était trop tentant ^^

«Non, non, mille fois non, Miss Goole! Qu'avez-vous donc bien pu offrir au Choixpeau pour le soudoyer afin d'obtenir une place à Serdaigle?» **(Ah la vache ! Sev tu es trop fort ^^ Je t'aiiiiime ^^ T'inquiète pas, chéri, c'est pas un vrai… homme -_- ) **Sev4 : nos pauvres maris doivent nous prendre pour de vrais furies parfois XD _(Pas mal celle-là ^^)_

Rien de tout cela ne l'empêchait de rire à haute voix à quelques unes de ses piques les plus inventives. **(Moi aussi XD)**

«Je ne savais pas que vous vous inquiétiez.» avait-elle dit malicieusement quand il lui avait donné ce rare ordre direct. **(^^)**

Il détourna son regard si sombre d'elle et croisa les bras. «Alors vous n'avez aucune idée des tracas que peut engendrer la mort d'un apprenti auprès du ministère.» **(Tsss quelle excuse ^^)**

«Ça a ses avantages», fut sa réponse laconique, et curieusement, cela ne sonna pas comme une insinuation. _(Ah ? Pourtant moi j'en ai l'impression ^^)_

A vingt-sept ans, Pénélope Deauclaire avait la réputation parmi les étudiants d'être d'une naïveté sans borne, un fait, que même Hermione dans son quasi-isolement avait réussi à confirmer. **(XD la pauuuuuvre ^^)**

Vous avez l'ensemble des vacances pour le terminer - Oh, bonjour, Hermione, que puis-je faire pour toi? » **(? Tu es trop gentille, péné ^^)**

Maintenant, cependant, elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer ses propres cheveux lamentables (précepte: _Ah_ _ouais_?), et prit une profonde inspiration en vue d'exposer sa requête. **(XD mais Sev les trouve beaux et « précieux ») **Sev4 : Et ouiii, il est vraiment trop ^^

_Impossible d'imaginer pourquoi ..__**.**_ **(XD ils sont chacun à une extrémité du spectre professoral XD) **_(En effet, impossible ^^)_

«Probablement pas», répondit-elle avec un sourie conspirateur vers son bureau. «C'est juste que j'aime le chocolat. Allons-nous passer de la théorie à la pratique?» **(****Bonne excuse, pen !)**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Charmés

Bonjour à toutes, je vais commencer par remercier toutes celles ( et peut-être ceux ^^) qui suivent et commentent cette fic, ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir qu'elle vous plaît. Je continue en répondant aux reviews anonymes :

**Kallie : **De rien et merci à toi aussi ^^ Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise toujours.

**Guest (1) : **C'est vrai que Pénélope est un peu prout-prout ^^ Et je te donne 100% raison pour le chocolat, j'adore ça aussi. D'ailleurs je crois qu'un petit Severux enrobé de chocolat au lait pour Noël serait le plus parfait des cadeaux, non ?

**Guest 2) : **Merci beaucoup. C'est un plaisir de partager cette histoire avec d'autres, d'autant plus lorsque ceux-ci prennent le temps aussi de faire part de leur point de vue sur la fic. Donc merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot gentil. A très bientôt.

**Guest(3) : **La voici ^^ J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue.

**Kallie : **Oui, je suis bien de ton avis ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 12:Charmés.**

Hermione découvrit qu'elle pouvait gérer le sortilège d'Encordage, mais tout juste. C'était un travail épuisant dès le départ - ou plus précisément, le _Coagmento_. La première semaine, elle travailla sa manière de lier jusqu'à six sorts à la fois, à peine capable de réaliser le sort requis pour le _Conficio_.

«Je n'ai pas besoin de chocolat, j'ai besoin d'une sieste», haleta-telle en s'effondrant dans le confortable fauteuil que Pénélope avait, pour l'occasion, métamorphosé à l'aide d'un sortilège dans un coin de la salle de classe.

«Penses-y comme à de l'exercice physique», dit le professeur. «Plus tu en fais, plus ça devient facile.»

Elle avait raison. En un mois de pratique journalière le matin, à onze heures, Hermione dépassait les deux douzaines de sorts. Au bout de deux mois, pendant que les élèves passaient leurs pauses à se prélasser au soleil au bord du lac au lieu de se blottir autour des chandeliers dans les couloirs, elle en enchaînait presque soixante-dix.

C'est à ce stade qu'elle décida d'utiliser sa nouvelle technique au laboratoire - sans l'aide de Pénélope, qui lui avait assuré avec un rire nerveux: «Tout ira bien, très bien même, pas besoin que je sois là.»

Hermione décida de commencer avec la Pimentine, en espérant qu'un succès en amènerait un autre, et opta également pour un simple test. Préparant son matériel à la main, elle déposa simplement un chaudron sur une paillasse et disposa autour une douzaine d'ingrédients.

Il lui fallu une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour établir sur parchemin quels sorts seraient probablement les plus adaptés, et dans quel ordre. _Pas étonnant que personne n'ait pris la peine de le faire avant_, pensa-t-elle avec irritation, barrant un sort de lévitation en faveur d'un autre qui ne renverserait pas le contenu des fioles avant leur arrivée à destination.

Le résultat fut de cinquante et un sorts. Cinquante et un pour une simple potion.

Quand enfin le Conficio franchi ses lèvres, elle était à bout de souffle et inquiète de ne pas être en mesure de garder les yeux ouverts pour regarder le résultat.

La montée d'adrénaline de voir que _ça fonctionne, ça fonctionne vraiment_ régla complètement ce problème.

La magie hachait et coupait en dés et en tranches, sans même l'aide d'une lame. Un feu bleu-vert prit vie sous le chaudron, léchant le fer sinueux. Dix yeux de scarabée jaillirent d'un bocal et s'empilèrent sur la table. Et tout ce travail de préparation se passait environ dix fois plus rapidement que ce qu'elle aurait pu faire à la main.

Les premières difficultés vinrent plus tard dans cette envoûtante chorégraphie, et tout cessa avant qu'Hermione n'aie le temps de tirer sa baguette de sa poche.

Un flacon d'huile d'anis lévita au-dessus de la table au même moment, qu'un flacon de jus d'Echinacea - et ils se percutèrent de façon spectaculaire au-dessus du chaudron, envoyant des éclats de verre dans le breuvage déjà bouillonnant.

Une épaisse fumée noire jaillit du chaudron de façon menaçante. Au moment où elle bondit de la chaise pour faire quelque chose, son sortilège d'Encordage envoya les dix yeux de coléoptère nager dans le mélange fumant.

Naturellement, le chaudron explosa.

La déflagration ne fut pas à la hauteur des jumeaux Weasley - pas même de Neville - mais ne fut pas pour autant moins embarrassante.

_«Finite Incantatem»_, dit-elle en contemplant la bouillie grise qui recouvrait la table. «Je doit avoir omis un temps de retard - pour l'amour de Dieu, maintenant je suis vraiment l'apprentie sorcière»

«Mon Dieu, mon Maître... Les esprits que vous avez réveillé ne veulent plus vous écouter .» (*)

Appuyé contre le montant de la porte, Rogue, amusé ou irrité - c'était difficile à dire - la regardait. «Comme c'est ... charmant», ajouta-t-il face à son expression horrifiée.

«Voulez-vous une explication avant ou après que vous m'ayez fait la morale?» demanda-t-elle avec lassitude en faisant disparaître le désordre d'un coup de baguette.

«Oh, avant, bien sûr. Plus de munitions, c'est mieux.»

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise et de se donna un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait dire et ce qu'il fallait garder pour elle en triturant un morceau sa robe.

«Je fais des recherches pour voir si les sortilèges peuvent être utilisés pour accélérer la fabrication des potions, en particulier lorsque cela nécessite beaucoup de chaudrons du même breuvage.» dit-elle, en le regardant, évitant soigneusement ses yeux.

Il croisa les bras mais ne fit aucun autre mouvement pour l'interrompre, elle continua rapidement. «Pensez à combien de temps vous pourriez économiser l'été! Un tas de potions médicales demandent à être préparées dans plusieurs chaudrons, la Pimentine n'est qu'un exemple, et vous seriez libre de faire quelque chose d'utile -»

«Est-ce que vous suggérez,» dit-il, sa voix douce et froide, «que je n'utilise pas mon temps utilement?»

«Non,» dit-elle, consternée. «Je n'ai pas voulu le dire de cette manière - bien sûr que le travail est utile. Mais avec votre niveau de compétence, vous pourriez faire de la recherche pour améliorer ou inventer de nouvelles potions ...»

«Je suis bien conscient de ce que je peux faire,» murmura-t-il amèrement.

Consciente qu'ils foulaient un terrain glissant, elle essaya à nouveau, la voix douce. «Ne perdez pas de vue les possibilités, professeur. Il n'y a pas de mal à tester cela.».

«Les Maîtres de potions ne perdent pas leur temps avec des sortilèges,» dit-il en passant devant elle et en s'installant défensivement derrière son bureau.

«Les Maîtres de potions sont à l'évidence des rabat-joies bornés.»

«Miss Granger -»

«S'il vous plaît», dit-elle, se tournant sur la chaise pour pouvoir - cette fois - le regarder dans les yeux. «S'il vous plaît, vous n'avez pas à m'aider, il suffit de ne pas m'obliger à arrêter. Je vais remplacer tout ce que j'ai cassé, mais j'ai déjà déterminé ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné.»

Il lui offrit un sourire de mépris peu enthousiaste.

«C'est vraiment important pour moi», dit-elle, après avoir épuisé ses meilleurs arguments.

Il y eut un court silence. Elle regardait sombrement le chaudron vide, ajoutant _plusieurs années de travail en tant que maîtresse de Potions rabat-joie pour financer l'expérimentation_ de son plan de carrière entre la _fin de son apprentissage_ et de la _vente aux Moldus._

«Oh, très bien,» dit Rogue brusquement et de mauvaise grâce . «Mais vous ne pouvez pas essayer les sortilèges d'Encordage dans _mon_ laboratoire sans _ma_ supervision.»

«Bien sûr», dit-elle, bondissant de sa chaise. «Merci beaucoup -»

Il agita la main avec impatience. «Oui, oui, je suis l'âme de la générosité. Maintenant, où avez-vous appris ce sortilège d'Encordage? Je ne pense pas que vous ayez suivi un apprentissage avec un Maître des Sortilèges après Poudlard, ou Minerva l'aurait mentionné - encore et encore et encore.»

«Pénélope m'a aidé. Je m'entraîne dans sa classe avant le déjeuner depuis Avril.»

Maintenant, il se moquait d'elle à cœur-joie. «Pas étonnant que vous ayez ruiné une simple potion. Cette fille est un désastre.»

«C'était de ma faute, pas de la sienne, et elle n'est pas un désastre, elle est très bonne en sortilèges.» répliqua Hermione. «Peut-être qu'elle est un peu trop permissive avec les élèves -»

«Votre capacité à sous-estimer me stupéfie.»

«- Mais vous êtes foutrement trop dur avec eux, vous n'êtes guère un juge impartial,» finit-elle en martelant des pieds jusqu'à son bureau, hors d'elle.

«Vraiment?» demanda-t-il d'une voix suave, se levant de sa chaise pour mettre à profit ses quinze centimètres de plus qu'elle.

C'était manifestement un avertissement, mais elle fonça tête baissée: «Oui, vous l'êtes, et vous le savez! Si vous vous combiniez, vous auriez un responsable de classe décent!»

«Je n'ai pas le désir d'être _combiné_ avec ... Miss Deauclaire,» dit-il, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

«Quoi? Oh, _non_ - je suis fatiguée et crasseuse -»

«Je vous suggère un peu de Pimentine qui résoudra votre premier soucis,» dit-il en sortant un petit flacon du petit présentoir en métal sur son bureau. «Vous avez fait en sorte de lui donner un arrière-goût agréable et il se trouve que je suis en possession d'une baignoire aux proportions tout à fait adéquates pour deux personnes.»

Hermione, entra dans la cheminée avec un air renfrogné, ajoutant à sa liste de défauts _tire profit d'une dispute_, ainsi que _les changements de sujet quand j'ai raison_.

ooOOoo

Il était déjà dans l'eau quand elle revint de ses appartements portant un peignoir usé en tissu éponge à place de sa robe de sorcière.

«Votre exceptionnelle assurance a supposé que je me montrerai.» dit-elle sèchement.

«Vous m'avez prouvé que vous êtes raisonnablement fiable.»

Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses cheveux rejetés en arrière, un de ses bras pendait sur le bord de la baignoire, les doigts enroulés autour d'un verre à vin rempli à ras bord de quelque chose de trouble. Il avait l'air tout à fait indécent.

«Eh bien?» déclara-t-il, en ouvrant un œil. «Avez-vous l'intention de rester là à me regarder toute la journée?»

«Insupportable bonhomme», murmura-t-elle, en jetant sa robe élimée sur une chaise.

Il fit un murmure appréciatif. «Nous faisons cela trop souvent dans l'obscurité.»

«Nous faisons surtout cela trop souvent» cracha-t-elle, l'autorisant à l'aider de sa main libre.

«Vos griefs sont dûment notés.»

«Mais pas écoutés.»

«Vous saviez exactement ce qui vous attendait avec ce contrat», dit-il, ses lèvres effleurant son cou.

«C'est mieux que l'original, d'accord,» dit-elle, frissonnant à la différence entre l'eau chaude et l'air frisquet de la mi-Juin. «Mais n'importe quoi d'autre le serait»

«Faites-moi plaisir,» chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, « et permettez-moi de résumer l'inéluctable suite: je suis un homme affreux, je vous utilise et si je valais ma baguette je brûlerais ce contrat comme son ancêtre et vous permettrais de vous retirer dans votre chambre sans encombre.»

Il s'arrêta pour prendre une gorgée du verre de vin. «Je vous concède chaque point, Miss Granger. Mais je n'en serai pas affecté.»

«Je sais,» dit-elle en soupirant.

Il lui tendit le verre et rit quand elle renifla avec méfiance, il enroula son autre bras autour de sa taille, pressant son dos contre lui, les vibrations de son rire voyagèrent droit à travers elle.

«Il me paraît évident que ce n'est pas empoisonné», dit-il, ayant d'autres projets, «et les poisons les plus violents sont inodores toute façon, comme je crois que même un incompétent comme Londubat doit l'avoir appris dans ma classe.»

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?»

«Pinot noir».

Quand il lui offrit encore une fois, elle haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée. «Brr - amer!»haleta-t-elle.

«Un goût unique.»

Tirant un gant de toilette de l'eau, il l'essora adroitement d'une seule main et commença à la savonner derrière les oreilles. Il fit lentement son chemin jusqu'au bas de son dos, puis fit glisser le gant autour de sa hanche vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Pour sortir de ce moment d'intimité, elle accepta volontiers une autre gorgée de vin.

«Pas aussi mauvais cette fois?» demanda-t-il, amusé, comme elle poursuivait avec un troisième gorgée.

«Il est possible de s'habituer à n'importe quoi.»

«Ou n'importe qui.»

«Oui», dit-elle, reniflant. «Je suppose que je suis habituée à vous.»

«Et moi à vous», dit-il, pressant ses lèvres à la fois douces et puissantes sur ses cheveux, la faisant retenir sa respiration.

Plutôt que de continuer avec le gant de toilette, il prit la main droite d'Hermione dans la sienne pour qu'elle touche avec le bout de ses doigts ses seins, dressés par le froid; son ventre, contracté par la nervosité, son ...

_Oh ..._

«Si le monde et les temps ne couraient pas à l'abîme,» lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, guidant sa main en de petits cercles: «Chère, être prude alors n'y serait point un crime.»

_«Au moins, ce n'est pas Faust pour une fois, un peu de compassion pour - oh ! ..._

Il continua à murmurer le distique, la frustrant avec ses doigts et sa voix, jusqu'à ce que - dans un bruit retentissant - il lâche le verre de vin et de ses mains la saisisse par les hanches._  
_.

«Il est encore temps qu'on s'amuse», dit-il, en se glissant en elle avec un frisson:

«Viens, musarde, et comme les buses,

En rut, avalons notre temps,

Glouton, qui ronge indifférent !

Roulons en boule nos présences,

Dans la douceur de la puissance !

Car le combat des corps aux déchirants _plaisirs_

Enfoncera pour nous les grilles de la vie,

Et puisque le soleil n'aura jamais envie

_De rester ... immobile, ... on ... le ... fera ... courir. »_

Le poème se terminait juste à temps - il était à bout de souffle et de plus en plus distrait, et quant à savoir comment il se rappelait toutes les paroles était au-delà de son entendement.

«Criez pour moi», souffla-t-il.

«Non,» dit-elle, essayant de s'accrocher à sa dignité, alors qu'elle approchait du gouffre. «Non - oh ... oh ... oh … !»

«_Oui_», dit-il de sa voix pleine de triomphe et de quelque chose d'autre d'indéchiffrable et il lui fallut ce qui sembla être une bonne minute avant qu'elle ne puisse rassembler suffisamment ses pensées.

Allongée, tremblant dans l'eau encore chaude et sentant le cœur de l'homme battre follement contre sa joue, elle réalisa qu'elle avait été bien orgueilleuse de penser pouvoir conclure ses trois années d'apprentissage sans être entièrement affectée par lui - mais de tels épisodes, après tout, étaient sans précédent.

ooOOoo

* * *

Notes originales de l'auteur :

1. Coagmento et Conficio: «joindre» et «conclure» en latin.

(*)2. «L'apprenti sorcier»: N'est pas seulement un court métrage de Disney. Cette fameuse histoire de sort de nettoyage qui tourne mal est basée sur un poème de - et oui - Goethe. Le «Mon Dieu, mon Maître... Les esprits que vous avez réveillé ne veulent plus vous écouter» de Rogue est un écho légèrement modifiée de ce poème.

3. Hermione a raison: Le poème que Rogue récite à la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas de Faust de Goethe: C'est «A sa prude Maîtresse» par Andrew Marvell (1621-1678). Qui me semble particulièrement Serpentard.

Note de Sevy4eveR : Alors ? Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Hermione à enfin 'craqué' et n'a pas su retenir quelques _ho, ho , ho _d'extase XD Il était temps, non ?

Note de Aë : c'est beau et triste et c'est la dernière fois que je corrige What E'er à cette heure-ci, parce que je vais pas être bien pour aller dormir, là, donc faut que j'enchaîne avec autre chose !

Sev4 : Oh allez, haut les cœurs Aë ^^

Note de Socks : Que de sensualité dans ce chapitre ! Je suis de plus en plus fan de cette fic ! La scène de la baignoire est vraiment superbe ! Et leur joute verbale juste avant est géniale également !

Je ne me lasse pas de betaiser cette fic en tout cas ! Vivement le prochain chapitre !

Sev4 : Merci Socks ^^

* * *

Et voilà les commentaires de mes deux bêtas préférées : **Aë** et _Socks_

Le résultat fut de cinquante et un sorts. Cinquante et un pour une simple potion. **XD Courage Mione ! Au moins tu peux faire cette potion ^^**

«Voulez-vous une explication avant ou après que vous m'ayez fait la morale?» demanda-t-elle avec lassitude en faisant disparaître le désordre d'un coup de baguette. _(C'est fou comme elle commence à bien le connaître ^^) _Hein, dis XD

«Est-ce que vous suggérez,» dit-il, sa voix douce et froide, «que je n'utilise pas mon temps utilement?» _(Oups, mauvais choix de mot là Hermione…) _Et oui, c'est pas parce qu'il est poète dans cette fic qu'il n'est pas susceptible et Merlin sait s'il l'est ^^

Il agita la main avec impatience. «Oui, oui, je suis l'âme de la générosité. _(Et modeste avec ça :p)_ Maintenant, où avez-vous appris ce sortilège d'Encordage? Je ne pense pas que vous ayez suivi un apprentissage avec un Maître des Sortilèges après Poudlard, ou Minerva l'aurait mentionné - encore et encore et encore.» _(Sacrée Minerva ^^)_

«Votre capacité à sous-estimer me stupéfie.» **XD Soit pas trop méchant, Sev ^^ **Severus restera toujours Severus ^^

C'était manifestement un avertissement, mais elle fonça tête baissée: «Oui, vous l'êtes, et vous le savez! Si vous vous combiniez, vous auriez un responsable de classe décent!» **XD**

«Je n'ai pas le désir d'être _combiné_ avec ... Miss Deauclaire,» dit-il, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. **(****Mwahahahahaha Herm… Sev a une bien meilleure idée ^^) **_(On ne fait pas mieux dans le genre « phrase suggestive perverse » ^^) _Sev4 : Oh ouiiii à vos deux commentaires ^^

«Vous avez fait en sorte de lui donner un arrière-goût agréable et Il se trouve que je suis en possession d'une baignoire aux proportions tout à fait adéquates pour deux personnes.» _(Ca devient foutrement intéressant tout ça. Hermione, je prends ta place quand tu veux mon chou !) _Attends de voir ce qu'il lui réserve … *soupir rêveur*

Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses cheveux rejetés en arrière, un de ses bras pendait sur le bord de la baignoire, les doigts enroulés autour d'un verre à vin rempli à ras bord de quelque chose de trouble. Il avait l'air tout à fait indécent. _(Miam !)_ _**(**_**Et tout à fait appétissant. Il est plus d'une heure du matin, je dis ce que je veux NA) Sev4 : **En gros, vous êtes du même avis et je résumerai par un miam-miam bien senti ^^

«Eh bien?» déclara-t-il, en ouvrant un œil. «Avez-vous l'intention de rester là à me regarder toute la journée?» _(Moi oui !)_

Il fit un murmure appréciatif. «Nous faisons cela trop souvent dans l'obscurité.» _(xD) _**(****X****D Sev, voyons ^^ un peu de tenue ^^ Ok, vous êtes nus, donc techniquement pas de tenue, mais… Ok ^^) **Tu es terrible Aë, j'adore ^^**  
**

«Nous faisons surtout cela trop souvent» cracha-t-elle, l'autorisant à l'aider dans sa main libre. _(Re XD)_

«Un goût unique.» **XD J'aimais pas le vin moi non plus ^^ Maintenant je ne bois plus d'alcool depuis deux ans ^^**

«Ou n'importe qui.» **^^ Mouais. C'est pas du tout romantique et en même temps ça l'est…**

«Criez pour moi», souffla-t-il. **OUI ! *part se cacher***


	13. Expérimenter

Et voilà le chapitre suivant...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'aime beaucoup Severus dans celui-ci...

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Kallie : **Je te soutiens à 100% ^^ Severus est à nous et rien qu'à nous, NA XD

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup, la voici ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Expérimenter.**

«Oh, allez, Professeur, ce serait une excellente façon de le tester.»

Rogue, épuisé par le dernier jour des examens de printemps, se laissa lentement aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et poussa un soupire irrité. «J'ai dis _non_. Vous serez celle qui me conduira à la folie, femme.»

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mordilla sombrement son ongle, puis tenta une autre tactique: «Imaginez le plaisir que vous aurez à m'écorcher si ça ne marche pas.»

«Hmmmm,» dit-il, les coins de sa bouche se relevant en un demi sourire alors qu'il achevait de déboutonner sa redingote. «Non.»

«Pour l'amour de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal?»

«Jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que votre passe-temps n'endommage pas le produit final, je refuse de stocker à l'infirmerie des potions ensorcelées.»

«Je les testerai et -»

«Il faudrait tout d'abord vous inoculer les maladies qu'elles sont censées guérir, et je ne le permettrai pas», dit-il, en fermant les yeux et pinçant l'arête de son nez.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir touchée qu'il tente de la protéger - _il protège seulement son investissement, n'oublie pas ça, Granger_ - mais il était difficile de ne pas ressentir quelque chose.

«Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas une potion pour vos maux de tête?» demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

«Ce n'est pas ma tête, c'est ma foutue nuque,» grommela-t-il. «Et ne suggérez pas d'analgésiques classiques, ceux-ci ne fonctionnent pas sur moi.»

«Pourquoi - oh.»

_Il a fini tellement souvent à l'infirmerie..._

«Très bien», dit-elle, «Essayons ça.»

Quand elle posa ses mains sur l'arrière de sa nuque, il poussa un gémissement étranglé de surprise, rapidement suivi par un grognement de satisfaction. Elle glissa ses doigts entre la redingote et la chemise pour le masser un peu le long de la colonne vertébrale, essayant de travailler, en surface, sur la contracture. Après une minute, elle remonta à la base de sa nuque et utilisa ses pouces pour masser le creux d'où partaient ses cheveux.

«Venez ici», dit-il finalement en tendant une main derrière lui pour saisir une des siennes. Dès qu'elle fit face au fauteuil, il tira, la plaçant entre ses jambes. «Une fois que nous en aurons terminé avec le réapprovisionnement, nous allons passer le reste de l'été sur votre» - il s'arrêta brièvement - «projet».

«Marché conclut», dit-elle, étonnée que ce geste ne soit pas destiner à devenir une monnaie d'échange.

«Bien que cela prenne plus de temps, il est possible de tester l'efficacité des potions sans pour autant faire des essais sur un sujet humain», poursuivi-t-il. «Nous le ferons avec les potions qui ne sont pas nécessaires avant à l'automne.»

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, puis ajouta d'un ton catégorique: «Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez du mal.»

_Vous avez déjà remédiez à ça, n'est-ce pas_ , pensa-telle avec exaspération, mais ne pouvant se résoudre à le dire tout haut.

ooOOoo

Cette fois ils terminèrent la liste pour l'infirmerie en cinq semaines au lieu de sept. «Bien» fut le seul commentaire que fit Rogue, mais il l'avait dit d'un air si approbateur que même ce qu'il fit ultérieurement de son corps ne fut pas suffisant pour mettre Hermione de mauvaise humeur. Elle justifie cela par une évidence: Le moment tant attendu d'expérimenter ses sortilèges de production était arrivé.

Le premier jour, cependant, fut un peu plus frustrant que productif.

Hermione disposa le chaudron et les ingrédients pour la Pimentine comme elle l'avait fait pour la dernière tentative, celle qui s'est terminée par une explosion, et avait pris son temps pour jeter le sortilège d'Encordage , s'aidant de sa main libre pour détailler ses notes afin de s'assurer que rien n'avait été laissé de côté.

lorsque la magie commença à agir sur la flore et la faune, Rogue lui ordonna de se placer derrière lui et jeta un sortilège de bouclier «Pour nous préserver dans l'éventualité _extrêmement improbable_ où quelque chose se passe mal» - déclara-t-il d'un ton destiné à communiquer une opinion diamétralement opposée. Tout semblait pour le mieux de derrière la barrière invisible - «Et toc !,» s'écria Hermione, en lui tirant la langue - mais, à la fin, quand elle jeta un œil dans le chaudron, elle vit que quelque chose, en effet, avait mal tourné.

La Pimentine correctement préparée avait une riche nuance de brun chocolat. Cette potion avait la couleur de la boue - trop claire, desséchée, ressemblant à un sol aride.

«Oh, merde,» dit-elle, le cœur serré.

«Hmmm,» dit Rogue, faisant planer un regard menaçant sur elle en même temps que sur le chaudron. «Il semblerait que ma position soit à l'abri de l'usurpation par un Maître des Sortilèges. Et toc!» ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête pour lui jeter un sourire narquois.

«Grandissez un peu», elle lui tournait le dos, ignorant commodément le fait qu'elle lui avait dit exactement la même chose une minute plus tôt, elle l'écarta de la table d'un coup de coude: «J'essaie encore une fois.»

Mais il se passa la même chose. «_Pourquoi_?» Gémit-elle, en retirant ses cheveux indisciplinés de ses yeux avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire

Rogue lui arracha la liste des sortilèges des mains et la parcouru, les sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration. «Vous utilisez un Disseco pour couper les racines?»

«C'est un sortilège adéquat pour ce travail», dit-elle sur la défensive.

Quand il ne fit aucun commentaire, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait simplement voulu avoir confirmation. _Pas aussi bon que moi en agitation-ridicule-de-baguette, Professeur? Tss, tss_. Oh, comme elle aurait trouvé brillant de le dire à haute voix - mais ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour une dispute elle tint donc sa langue et , à la place, jeta un regard mauvais à la pas-Pimentine.

«Eh bien?» demanda-t-elle quand il lui a remis la liste.

«Je ne vois pas de lacunes évidentes,» admit-il. «Apparemment la fabrication des potions ne peut être effectuée par procuration.»

«Hmmph - je n'abandonnerais pas si facilement.»

Et elle ne le fit pas. Elle passa le reste de la journée et toute la suivante jetant chaque sort individuellement afin de contrôler le résultat de chaque étape. La préparation des ingrédients se passait bien, l'ajout des ingrédients se passait bien, les flammes léchant le chaudron avaient l'air bien - tout était très bien, sauf le résultat.

_«Devez-vous vraiment_ traîner dans mes pattes ?» dit sèchement Hermione à Rogue au milieu de la neuvième tentative étape par étape. Il plissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour dire quelque chose de tout aussi acerbe, mais elle leva une main pour le tenir à distance. «Je suis désolée, c'était déplacé. Je suis sûre que vous essayez juste d'aider. _«Même si vous êtes manifestement convaincu de mon échec, salaud._

«C'est un problème ... stimulant,» dit-il, laissant entendre qu'il trouvait le projet intéressant.

Avec un grognement malheureux, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. «C'est un problème foutrement exaspérant, plutôt. Pouvez-vous voir la moindre différence dans la façon dont vous le faite à la main? Cela n'a aucun _sens_.»

«Peut-être», dit-il, les yeux dans le vague, «que la différence est que ce n'est pas fait à la main.»

Elle se jeta un bras sur les yeux pour le faire taire. «Oui, oui, vous désapprouvez les sortilèges, haut et fort, professeur.»

Il lui saisit la main, dégageant son bras de son visage par la même occasion. «Nous avons un pouvoir qui court dans nos veines, Miss Granger,» dit-il doucement, caressant son poignet avec le pouce. «Le ministère nous classe comme des êtres détenteurs de magie plutôt que des êtres magiques, mais nous _sommes_ magiques.»

Elle humecta ses lèvres sèches et demanda: «Voulez-vous dire - les sortilèges sont comme une seconde main?»

Il haussa les épaules. «Il pourrait y avoir un élément fondamental, lorsqu'un sorcier touche -»

«_Ou_ une sorcière.»

Il inclina la tête avec une légère moue sur les lèvres. «- une potion, qui l'imprègne de propriétés magiques d'une manière qu'un sortilège est incapable d'imiter.»

«En d'autres termes: Je vous l'avais bien dit!», dit-elle en essayant de sourire mais n'obtenant finalement qu'un rictus.

«J'apprécie tellement d'avoir raison.» répondit-il.

ooOOoo

Pour se rendre un peu de crédit, Rogue tenta, à sa manière brusque, de lui remonter le moral ce soir-là. Il ne lui demanda pas son «dû», et il suggéra qu'ils s'offrent un voyage jusqu'aux cuisines au lieu d'aller dans la Grande Salle.

«Où allons-nous?» demanda-t-elle, alors qu'ils repassaient par ses quartiers pour mettre leur casse-croûte fumant dans deux paniers.

«Un peu de patience», dit-il, «et vous verrez.»

Il lui était difficile d'être patiente, car l'endroit où il l'amenait était vraiment très éloigné. Sept étages plus haut, elle commença à se demander s'il avait l'intention de faire un pique-nique dans l'une des tours - jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive la tapisserie qui représentait Barnabas le Follet dans sa vaine tentative d'apprendre aux trolls l'art de la danse.

«Je crois que vous savez comment la Salle sur Demande fonctionne?» Demanda Rogue, incapable de dissimuler le ton accusateur de sa voix.

«C'était une bonne idée,» dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. «Honnêtement - il nous fallait _quelqu'un_ pour nous enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année-là.»

Il croisa les bras. «Si seulement ce _quelqu'un_ n'avait pas conservé la liste des participants sur un parchemin intitulé 'l'Armée de Dumbledore'. Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de la part de Potter ...»

«En fait,» admit-elle dans un quasi-murmure, «c'était de ma faute.»

Comme il la regardait, bouche bée, elle ajouta rapidement : «Je voulais que tout le monde soit inscrit sur une liste afin, qu'en cas de trahison, nous sachions qui nous avait dénoncé - j'avais secrètement ensorcelé le parchemin. Eh bien, vous avez probablement vu Marietta Edgecombe ...»

Un sourire expressif lui certifia que c'était le cas.

«... Et le nom 'Armée de Dumbledore' était une simple plaisanterie.»

«Plaisanterie dangereuse», dit Rogue avec humeur, son sourire en coin s'évaporant. «Venant de vous, cette liste était une idée anormalement stupide, Miss Granger. Leçon soixante dix-neuf: Il est bien beau de faire des représailles, mais il vaut mieux dévoiler à l'avance les horreurs auxquelles s'exposerait toute personne en trahissant la confiance.»

«Appris de Voldemort, n'est-pas», murmura-t-elle.

«Terrible, mais efficace.»

«Sauf avec vous», dit-elle, inflexible, en lui faisant un petit sourire.

«Pouvons-nous espérer manger quelque chose avant la fin de ce siècle?» Grommela-t-il.

«Heu - qu'avez-vous avez à l'esprit ...?»

«Vous pouvez choisir ce que vous voulez dans la pièce. Je vous préviens toutefois que si nous y trouvons quoique se soit de rouge et or, je vous jetterai un sort.»

«Merci pour cette démonstration de la leçon soixante dix-neuf», dit-elle, en optant pour voir l'humour dans son sarcasme plutôt que de le frapper dans les tibias.

C'est en se concentrant pendant un moment, qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait, elle fini donc par marcher de long en large devant la partie de mur dénudée, à côté de la tapisserie, avec à l'esprit une seule pensée: _Quelque chose qui me rendra heureuse, s'il vous plaît._

Rogue lui ouvrit très poliment la porte et la suivit à l'intérieur.

«Intéressant», dit-il. «Je n'étais pas au courant que la salle pouvait produire des plans d'eau.»

C'était la Tamise. Plus précisément, c'était Richmond le long de la Tamise. Ils étaient debout sur un chemin près de la rivière, à proximité, une grande couverture avait été déployée à l'ombre d'un énorme chêne.

«C'est là que j'ai grandi,» dit Hermione, sentant monter une bouffée de chaleur à la vue de ce lieu familier débordant de souvenirs d'enfance plaisants.

«Comme ... c'est charmant,» dit-il évasivement, puis il s'assit sur la couverture avec le contenu de son panier.

C'était agréable - même Rogue sembla s'amuser après un certain temps. Quand ils eurent fini leur ragoût de bœuf et saucé le reste de leur assiette avec leur pain, il s'extirpa de sa redingote et s'étendit sur la couverture, les yeux fermés. Hermione ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et mit ses pieds dans l'eau, en regardant le fleuve sinuer au loin, se demandant dans quelle mesure elle pourrait le suivre avant que la pièce ne se termine. _Peut-être que cela ne s'arrête pas? C'est magique, après tout ..._

«Êtes-vous apaisée?» demanda tout à coup Rogue de l'endroit où il était adossé à l'ombre.

« Oui, effectivement.» Elle s'arrêta, puis ajouta: «Je vous remercie.»

«Vous êtes très chanceuse de pouvoir vous souvenir de votre enfance avec tendresse.»

Elle sentit une forte envie la pousser à l'interroger sur son enfance, mais elle n'imaginait pas que celle-ci ait put être idyllique ou qu'en discuter serait utile à autre chose que satisfaire sa curiosité . «Je sais», concéda-t-elle à la place, décidant de ne pas réveiller le chien qui dort, pour une fois.

Mais il la surpris, en continuant dans la même veine. «Êtes-vous venu ici auparavant?»

«Pas _ici_ ici, mais à l'endroit réel. Mes parents aiment faire des promenades, surtout en automne quand les feuilles commencent à changer de couleur. Si nous sommes là où je pense que nous sommes, le Kew (NdT: jardins botaniques royaux) devrait se trouver juste derrière ce méandre. Oh, vous ne pourriez pas croire les plantes qu'on trouve là-bas!»

«J'ai tendance à penser que je le pourrais.»

Elle rit. «D'accord, _je_ ne pouvais pas croire les plantes qu'on y trouve, mais c'était avant que je ne découvre le monde merveilleux au-delà de celui des moldus.»

«Minerva est venue pour vous rendre visite, si je me rappelle correctement son babillage ?»

«Oui. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle faisait généralement au moins deux voyages pour aller à la recherche de chaque né-moldu repris sur sa liste - elle et Dumbledore en prenaient chacun une moitié ... oh, mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà ...»

Il fit un signe de la main plus encourageant qu'impatient.

«De toute façon, j'étais tellement impatiente de commencer, une fois qu'elle m'a expliqué ce qu'était Poudlard, que je lui parlais en même temps que j'entraînais immédiatement maman jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. ... Vous êtes en train de vous _moquer_ de moi?»

«Miss Granger, vous êtes excessive.»

«Vous seriez aussi excité si vous aviez découvert que la magie était réelle et que vous allez vous rendre dans un château pour l'étudier,» dit-elle avec humeur. «J'espère que vous n'êtes pas si dédaigneux lorsque _vous_ livrez leur lettre aux enfants de Moldus. Attendez - quand avez-vous trouvé le temps de le faire l'été dernier?»

«Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Minerva dit que j'ai suffisamment à faire avec le réapprovisionnement de l'infirmerie, mais je parie dix galions qu'elle a peur que j'effraye les étudiants potentiels. Au lieu de cela, elle envoie l'insupportable Mlle Deauclaire.»

«_Professeur_ Deauclaire,» dit-elle sèchement. «Honnêtement! Montrez un peu de respect.»

Elle ne sut pas pas ce qui fut le plus étrange - qu'elle le corrige comme Ron ou Harry, ou qu'il roule simplement des yeux.

ooOOoo

* * *

Note de Socks :J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre aussi. Comme quoi Severus peut être humain parfois ^^ Vivement le prochain chapitre, cette trad me plaît toujours autant :D

Note d'Aë : Moi aussi ^^ J'ai lu la vo et sur certains points je trouve la vf même meilleure XD La vo mettait le doute sur certaines atmosphères (je trouve) et tu tranches très bien. Je me comprends ^^

Note de Sevy4eveR : Merci, merci les filles ^^ Aë, je suis flattée, j'espère continuer aussi bien tout du long. Même si parfois je galère, ça reste un plaisir de traduire cette fic.

L'outil de travail de socks ayant rendu l'âme, voici les notes **d'Aë **:

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir touchée qu'il tente de la protéger - _il protège seulement son investissement, n'oublie pas ça, Granger_ - mais il était difficile de ne pas ressentir quelque chose. **Bien, bien ^^**

«Hmmm,» dit Rogue, faisant planer un regard menaçant sur elle en même temps que sur le chaudron. «Il semblerait que ma position soit à l'abri de l'usurpation par un Maître des Sortilèges. Et toc!» ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête pour lui jeter un sourire narquois. **XD**

«J'apprécie tellement d'avoir raison.» répondit-il. **Je pense qu'on avait remarqué ^^**

Comme il la regardait, bouche bée, **t'as réussi ma fille ^^ tu as obtenu une expression faciale totalement improbable sans qu'il s'agisse de sexe ^^**

Elle ne sut pas ce qui fut le plus étrange - qu'elle le corrige comme Ron ou Harry, ou qu'il roule simplement des yeux. **XD**


	14. Potions et persévérance

Bonjour à toutes... je vais commencer par encore un fois remercier toutes ces personnes qui me lisent et sont au rendez-vous chaque semaine et particulièrement toutes celles qui laissent une trace de leur passage en me laissant une tite review... Merci mille fois !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Sofia Delmon : **Salut, et bien merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise.

**Etoile Solitaire : **coucou, contente de te voir au rendez-vous ^^ et oui, il sont de plus en plus complices, ce chapitre-ci le confirme encore ...

**Kallie : **Ahaaa, tu verras ^^

Et voilà... place au looong chapitre suivant...

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Potions et persévérance.**

«Je pensais que nous avions décidé que vous abandonneriez cette folie», dit-il dans le laboratoire le mercredi, la quiétude induite par la Tamise ayant disparu.

«Vous avez décidé», dit-elle, déposant un chaudron propre sur la paillasse. «Je veux commencer par tester votre théorie pour déterminer quelle partie d'une potion peut être manipulée par sortilège.»

Il soupira bruyamment et s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche et commença une lecture en règle de son édition de _Potions à toutes fins utiles et inutiles_. «Puis-je espérer qu'il n'y aura pas d'explosions?» demanda-t-il malicieusement.

«Vous êtes libre de vous protéger», murmura-t-elle, et se sentit un peu flattée qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Il ne fallut que cinq minutes pour élaborer son schéma sur un nouveau morceau de parchemin, mais il lui faudrait au moins le reste de la semaine, réalisa-t-elle, pour le tester. Elle allait devoir commencer par faire une potion avec un seul sortilège, suivie d'une potion avec deux, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin - ou jusqu'à ce que la Pimentine s'altère.

Une partie des cinquante et un sorts étaient de simples temporisations et Hermione pensait pouvoir supposer que tous ces sortilèges fonctionneraient très bien si le premier était efficace. Mais cela la laissait encore avec pas moins de quarante-quatre potions à tester - et au moins autant de sortilèges, chacun prenant au moins une heure..

Elle fut satisfaite mais pas particulièrement optimiste pour les futurs résultats, lorsque la première potion brun chocolat tourna.

Le jeudi soir, avec vingt-cinq potions de Pimentine parfaite qui coagulèrent, elle dû être littéralement traînée hors du laboratoire pour aller dîner. («Vous êtes déjà trop mince,» lui siffla Rogue à l'oreille avant de la jeter sur son épaule, et il avait fait un tiers du chemin vers la Grande Salle avant qu'elle ne se débatte pour qu'il la dépose à terre.)

A la mi-journée du vendredi, avec un record de liens jamais atteint, elle fut positivement joyeuse. Quand Rogue abandonna sa lecture sous prétexte de s'intéresser à son travail, elle lui fit part de son _foutu retard sur mon emploi du temps_ et passa directement au test final - toutes les étapes magiques exceptée une - avec un sentiment d'anticipation si grand qu'elle faillit d'abord se jeter un sort pour se calmer.

Presque une demi-heure plus tard, alors que le dernier ingrédient lévitait dans le mélange, elle s'avança vers le chaudron, prit la louche sur la table et commença à mélanger le breuvage bouillonnant dans le sens antihoraire.

Elle croisa les doigts et attendit.

_Chocolat_.

«Cela ne signifie rien jusqu'à ce que nous déterminions si vos sortilèges n'ont interféré en aucune façon avec la Pimentine,» dit Rogue, tellement penché sur le chaudron que son nez devait probablement tremper dans la potion.

«_Oh, professeur_ -»

«Rappelez-vous la première leçon, s'il vous plaît.»

«Heu... - vous êtes un salaud?»

Il eut l'air légèrement blessé, plus que ce qu'elle aurait cru, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait admis lui-même à plusieurs reprises. «Non», dit-il en se redressant et en croisant les bras. «Ne jamais rien supposer. Demain, nous commencerons les tests d'efficacité.»

ooOOoo

Cela prit une semaine - une longue, fastidieuse et peuplée d'insultes. Le maître des Potions fit passer tant de tests au breuvage qu'Hermione se demanda s'il finirait par admettre que la probablement-Pimentine était de la certainement-Pimentine.

«Et qu'avez vous prévu encore, pour l'amour de Merlin?» demanda-t-elle enfin le vendredi, frigorifiée et affamée. «Allons-nous demander Trelawney de lire son aura?»

«Le _professeur_ Trelawney,» dit-il en souriant pendant qu'il prenait un autre flacon de potion de la petite étagère métallique sur son bureau.

«Oh, fermez-la, vous la détestez autant que je la déteste.»

«Vous n'avez pas eu à passer tant de temps que ça avec elle», dit-il, «et pour ce qui est prévu - c'est ceci.»

Débouchant le flacon, il avala la potion d'un trait.

«Professeur!» dit-elle, stupéfaite. C'était bien beau de croire que sa potion n'était pas nuisible - le croire de tout cœur, en fait, et de vouloir passer à autre chose au lieu de jouer aux cons avec le matériel de laboratoire - mais elle pensait qu'elle serait la première personne à soumettre la Pimentine au test ultime

Il se tenait immobile, les yeux fermés. Elle réalisa que, rêveries occasionnelles mises à part, elle ne voulaient pas vraiment lui nuire.

_Parce que empoisonner Rogue serait le moyen le plus sûr pour que je ne finisse jamais maîtresse des Potions, bien sûr …_

«Si vous ne dites pas quelque chose maintenant, je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh,» menaça-t-elle.

«Félicitations, Miss Granger.» Il ouvrit les yeux, aussi froids et sombres que d'habitude. «Il semble que vous ayez isolé l'instant précis de la préparation d'une potion qui doit être réalisé à la main.»

Le sourire joyeux s'estompa alors que la réalité de son apprentissage lui revenait à l'esprit - pas problématique pour son projet de carrière, mais néanmoins irritant. «Eh bien, je suppose que, techniquement parlant, _vous_ l'avez fait. Ma propriété intellectuelle est votre propriété intellectuelle, ainsi que toute cette merde.»

«Je renonce à ce droit,» dit-il calmement en vérifiant le flacon avant de le ranger.

«_Quoi? Pourquoi?_»

«Parce que les maîtres de potions méprisent l'utilisation des sortilèges, cette découverte n'a donc aucun sens», dit-il dédaigneusement, et elle aurait pu le croire sur parole, si les mots qui suivirent n'étaient pas sortis de sa bouche. «En fait, je crois que j'ai déjà suffisamment profité de vous.»

_Peut-être qu'il y a de l'espoir pour lui, après tout_, pensa-t-elle, et cela lui resta à l'esprit toute la soirée - jusqu'au moment où il lui démontra qu'il était parfaitement disposé à conserver l'exercice d'un autre droit contractuel.

ooOOoo

La récente découverte d'Hermione signifiait que son projet de carrière après son apprentissage restait plus ou moins le même. Elle était certaine qu'elle parviendrait à produire en masse, même si elle devait remuer elle-même à la main les potions, elle venait d'ajouter un sort de stase à la chaîne de sorts qu'il suffisait de désactiver à chaque chaudron dont elle s'occuperait.

Alors qu'elle se terrait dans le laboratoire, créant et affinant le réglage des sorts de liens pour d'autres potions, l'été s'envola. Ce n'est que lorsque Rogue se montra de plus en plus irritable qu'elle se rappela que les étudiants feraient leur retour dans moins d'une semaine.

_D'autre part, le début des cours signifie qu'il sera trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit au lit, excepté dormir pour au moins une semaine ..._

ooOOoo

A force de pur autoritarisme, elle réussit à le déloger du château le samedi matin pour effectuer ses achats d'ingrédients trente heures plus tôt que la normale.

«Ce n'est absolument _pas_ la meilleure manière de procéder», grommela-t-il en marchant intentionnellement sur les nombreuses baies qui jonchaient la route. «Je fais cela maintenant uniquement pour que vous vous taisiez.»

«C'est stupide de remettre à plus tard les choses gênantes, professeur. Elles ne feront que vous ronger.»

Elle se mis hors de portée lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de son visage.

ooOOoo

«Je préfère manger dans _ma_ chambre, je vous remercie», dit-il neuf heures plus tard, toujours véhément, cette fois avec un panier de nourriture sur un bras plutôt qu'une caisse de machins séchés et marinés.

«Oh, allez,» dit-elle, le tirant par le coude pour dépasser sa porte. «J'ai apprécié ça, vous apprécierez également.»

_Et d'ailleurs, je meurs d'envie de voir ce que Rogue considère comme un endroit agréable ..._

Sept étages plus haut, elle se tenait devant Barnabas le Follet alors que le maître des Potions passait devant le mur vide à trois reprises, en tournant sur ses talons de façon si rapide que ses robes volaient derrière lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une journée particulièrement venteuse dans le couloir .

Ils passèrent la porte d'un château - pas Poudlard évidemment, à moins que son idée d'un moment agréable ait été Poudlard en ruines (cependant, en soirée et sans les étudiants, cela semblait être une possibilité vraisemblable).

«A l'extérieur», suggéra-t-il, ainsi, elle le suivit jusqu'à une colline herbeuse. Les pierres tannées des ruines s'élevaient au-dessus d'eux, en-dessous, les vagues venaient s'écraser sur les rochers. L'endroit était sans aucun doute saisissant, et indéniablement beau.

«Le château de Dunstanburgh dans le comté de Northumberland.»dit-il, répondant ainsi à sa question muette alors qu'il disposait la nourriture sur une couverture que la salle leur avait gentiment fourni.

«Vous êtes déjà venu?» demanda-t-elle, puis ajouta un «Pourquoi?» quand il lui fit un hochement de tête qui se voulut sarcastique.

«Le directeur, dans son infinie sagesse, a insisté pour que je prenne un congé de deux semaines, il y a de cela treize ans.»

Faisant rapidement le calcul dans sa tête, elle demanda avec un sourire: «Pour vous calmer avant l'arrivée de Harry?»

«Rien n'aurait pu «me calmer », dit-il durement. «Quand Potter a acquis cette cicatrice trois fois maudite, il a simplement retardé l'inévitable, me condamnant par la même occasion à d'ingrates années d'enseignement, à attendre le retour de Voldemort.»

«Vous vouliez tuer Voldemort vous-même», dit lentement Hermione. «Vous vouliez vous en charger, et vous n'avez jamais pardonné à Harry de l'avoir fait alors qu'il était encore un bébé.»

Il mordit violemment dans un sandwich aux œufs et mâcha longuement avant d'avaler. «Si j'avais pu le faire - n'importe quand, mais particulièrement à ce moment-là - j'aurais eu plus de chances d'avoir une vie en dehors de Poudlard,» murmura-i-il.

«Vous pouvez me croire, Harry aurait été ravi de vous laisser cette tâche.»

Elle crut distinguer «arrogant» et «à la recherche de la gloire» dans sa riposte, mais comme il avait la bouche pleine, il fut difficile de distinguer le reste.

«Il y avait une prophétie», lui rappela-t-elle. «L'issue n'avait que faire des désirs de Harry.» - elle fit une pause, puis ajouta avec dans éclair de compréhension: «Ou de ce que vous étiez à même de faire.»

Il n'en fut probablement pas apaisé, mais termina son repas sans autres marmonnements. Il termina également une bouteille entière de vin à lui tout seul, un signe certain qu'il était d'une humeur sombre car qu'il refusait généralement de s'enivrer au point de perdre pied avec la réalité.

Hermione s'assit tranquillement près de lui pendant un petit moment, en regardant le rythme hypnotisant du ressac, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus contenir sa curiosité.

«Professeur ... pourquoi _avez-vous_ rejoint Voldemort?»

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, sans tourner la tête. «Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je voulais son savoir, je voulais plus de la vie et je voulais me venger ».

«De qui?»

«Tout le monde».

Elle digéra cette part malheureuse de l'information pendant quelques instants. «Pourquoi l'avoir quitté alors?» Demanda-t-elle.

«La vengeance perd sa douceur lorsque l'on s'est enchaîné à un fou.»

«Vous vous sentiez encore plus impuissant qu'avant», interpréta-t-elle immédiatement - maladroitement.

Il se crispa, son profil pâle aux angles sévères jurant avec le ciel bleu à couper le souffle. Ce fut le manque d'insultes accompagnant sa remarque, cependant, qui la poussa à continuer.

«Peu importe,» dit-elle. «La raison pour laquelle vous l'avez quitté n'a pas d'importance.»

Sa voix, quand finalement il répondit, exprima tant d'ironie qu'il lui fallut un moment pour saisir la signification de ses propos. «J'ai aussi découvert que je n'éprouvais aucun _plaisir_ à tourmenter ceux qui avaient commis l'acte impardonnable de se marier sans tenir compte de la pureté du sang ou à suggérer que les massacres ne sont pas nécessaires à la culture des sorciers.»

_Oh. _

Elle ne put s'en empêcher, la question lui échappa: «Avez-vous déjà fait du mal à quelqu'un?»

Il lui lança un regard qui n'avait pas besoin d'interprétation.

«Oui.» Cassant. Implacable.

«Avez-vous tué quelqu'un?»

«Oui.»

«Avez-vous viol -»

«_Non,_» grinça-t-il.

«Mais vous avez dit que vous saviez par expérience ne trouver aucun érotisme dans l'utilisation du sortilège de l'Imperium.»

«Parce qu'une fois j'ai regardé Mulciber le faire» murmura-t-il.

Elle voulut vraiment lui signaler que même s'il n'avait jamais violé auparavant, ce qu'il faisait maintenant frôlait la limite, à défaut de la franchir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le lui dire. Mais à cet instant il leva un regard vide vers le sien, s'attendant clairement à une autre question gênante - _il n'avait pas à répondre_ _à mes questions, __je ne peux pas croire qu'il y ait répond__u - _et elle ... ne put tout simplement pas.

_Il doit être ivre, _pensa-t-elle. _Je ne vais pas profiter de lui comme - comme il a profité de moi._

«Eh bien?» demanda-t-il fermement, la sortant de ses pensées. «Cela ne peut certainement pas être tout. Allons, allons, Miss Granger, j'ai une vie entière de fautes à avouer.»

_Ça ne servirait à rien de l'énerver maintenant de toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il était suffisamment ivre pour détruire le contrat._

Elle s'approcha juste assez pour lui tapoter maladroitement la main, et lui dit: «Vous avez au moins quelques bonnes actions à votre actif, vous savez.»

«Oh, oui - le charmant Mangemort _repenti_. J'ai tué et torturé plus de gens après avoir déserté pour Dumbledore que je ne l'ai fait avant, d'ailleurs, je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pu rallier d'autres Mangemorts à la Cause avec ce genre de motivation.»

«Arrêtez ça,» ordonna-t-elle, affligée par tant de culpabilité refoulée et de douleur. «Bien sûr, que vous avez participé à des choses plus terribles encore avec l'Ordre - c'est une simple question de probabilités. Combien de temps s'est écoulé avant que vous de deveniez espion?»

«Deux ans, trois mois et quatorze jours,» dit-il si rapidement qu'elle soupçonnait qu'il avait déjà dû le calculer.

«Et après?»

Cela évidemment nécessitait réflexion. «Treize mois avant la première chute de Voldemort ... et quatre ans la deuxième fois.»

«Et bien, vous y êtes.»

«Vraiment? Je suis sûr que mes victimes apprécient le distinguo.»

«Pour l'amour de Merlin -» Elle s'interrompit, dans une demi-intention de lui faire un câlin, mais résista à l'envie. «Vous devez vous pardonner.»

«Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser -» commença-t-il avec amertume, et puis reconnaissant apparemment qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à feindre. «Je ne peux pas,» dit-il simplement.

«Eh bien, je suis reconnaissante que nous vous ayons eu comme espion: Je vous pardonne pour ce que vous avez fait avant de vous rallier à la Cause, et ce que vous avez fait après.»

«Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous n'étiez pas une partie lésée.»

_Je le suis maintenant_, pensa-t-elle, mais comme il était ivre et morose, elle décida, pour cette fois, de ne pas lui rappeler.

En vérité, elle ne serait jamais capable de lui pardonner le piège contractuel - l'abus de sa confiance envers lui - qu'il lui avait tendu.

ooOOoo

A l'heure du coucher, Rogue avait perdu une bonne partie de sa mélancolie provoquée par la chute de ses inhibitions. Hermione - qui avait eu beaucoup de temps pour cogiter sur le caractère inexplicable de son comportement avec elle lorsqu'il avait, apparemment, eut un semblant de conscience - décida qu'il était maintenant suffisamment en forme pour une autre question, celle qui l'avait tracassée depuis qu'elle avait vu sa Marque des Ténèbres en quatrième année.

«Qu'en est-il de la philosophie anti-moldu de Voldemort?»

«Oui?»

«Étiez ... _êtes_-vous d'accord avec cela?»

Il lui tournait le dos, défaisant sa redingote, mais se retournait maintenant vers elle avec un certain intérêt. «Hé bien, pour quelle raison voudriez-vous le savoir?»

«Parce que - honnêtement! Parce que _je suis_ née-moldu, au cas où vous l'auriez en quelque sorte oublié.

«Hmmm. Je me souviens vous avoir entendu dire que vous vous fichiez de ce que je pensais de vous.», dit-il doucement.

_Houps_.

Dans une mauvaise imitation de son expression consternée, il ajouta: «J'ai peut-être jadis souscrit à certaines -» il fit une pause, donnant apparemment à ses mots une certaine importance - «- notions idiotes concernant les enfants de Moldus, mais je ne vous ai jamais détesté pour votre appartenance à ce groupe ... pas plus que je n'ai haï les sangs purs et les sangs-mêlés, du moins. Voyez-vous, je persiste à croire qu'il y a un substantiel danger inhérent à tout monde secret permettant à sa population de faire partie de cette communauté pour laquelle elle s'efforce de garder le secret.»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à sa suggestion qu'elle se souciait de ce qu'il pensait d'elle, ou d'analyser son soulagement qu'il ne fut pas pour une suprématie du sang pur - à sa dernière remarque, l'indignation éclata.

«Que suggérez-vous?» demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant sur le lit d'où elle le regarda terminer de déboutonner sa chemise. «Nous laisser tous sans entraînement ni protection ? »

«Non, il n'y a vraiment pas de solution adéquate.»

Se rappelant assez tardivement ce qu'était son intention initiale pour ce soir, elle cessa d'argumenter avec un soupir. «Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas faire remonter votre passé douloureux à la surface ou entamer un débat politico-magique avec vous, j'étais censée vous remonter le moral.»

«Oh, vous allez le faire.» dit-il de façon suggestive, et il posa ses doigts sur les boutons de la robe d'Hermione.

_Naturellement, vous saviez que j'allais venir - dernier jour de la semaine, et il n'a pas encore eu son quatrième ... _Cependant, les principes d'abord. Elle tordit son visage dans un regard de haine pure.

«Dieu vous maudisse.»

«De toute évidence.»

ooOOoo

Les premières années avaient un regard beaucoup plus terrifié que celui qu'elle se souvient avoir eu il y a treize ans, mais cela avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec la présence de Rogue se substituant à McGonagall. Un bon nombre d'entre eux se ratatinaient sur le tabouret lorsqu'il venait à eux avec le Choixpeau.

Elle regarda ses différentes expressions d'irritation avec amusement, se demandant s'il était agacé par le groupe ou par la peur des enfants. C'était bizarre, mais elle se sentait - pas _à l'aise_ avec lui, mais quelque chose de très approchant, même si elle savait maintenant plus de choses bouleversantes sur lui que n'importe qui d'autre et avait été le récipiendaire (NdT : Pas le récipient d'air ^^, le _récipiendaire_ :Celui que l'on reçoit dans quelque corps, dans quelque compagnie, avec une certaine solennité, avec un certain cérémonial) de certaines de ces dites choses. Elle trouvait de plus en plus facile de séparer ses points négatifs de ses points positifs, détestant les uns tout en appréciant les autres.

C'était compartimenter, avait-elle réalisé; elle lui donnait plus que son dû. Mais elle était beaucoup plus heureuse aujourd'hui que l'an dernier à cette époque, et elle était fatiguée de se soucier de la possibilité de ressentir des sentiments confus lorsque le contrat aura expiré. J_e pousserai trois hourras pour la liberté retrouvée et disparaîtrai de Poudlard avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre de moi_, se dit-elle rationnellement. _Ce n'est pas parce que je pense parfois qu'il n'est pas totalement antipathique ne ça signifie que j'oublierai le 'beurk'._

«La terre à Hermione», déclara doucement Pénélope, en agitant une main devant son visage alors que Rogue reprenait le chapeau à _Zucker, Brian._ «Tu es avec nous?»

«Je suis tellement désolée - tu me parlais?»

«Je me demandais si tu avais eu un peu de chance au cours de l'été avec les potions ensorcelées.»

«Oh! Oui, effectivement; c'était un travail, comment dire - et bien, ensorcelant», dit-elle, provoquant un soupir de la part du professeur. «Que puis-je faire pour toi en échange? Tu as gaspillé beaucoup de temps libre pour m'aider.»

Pénélope agita la main à nouveau, cette fois avec dédain. «Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ce serait bien de travailler sur quelque chose, d'avancer pour une fois.»

«_Miss_ Deauclaire,» fit une voix désapprobatrice derrière elles: «Je n'ai pas encore vu vos projets de cours à long terme. Je les attends sur mon bureau pour la fin de la journée de demain.»

«O-Oui, professeur. Je m'excuse, monsieur.»

Rogue plissa les yeux et s'assit sur son siège à côté de McGonagall au centre de la table, loin des apprentis et des enseignants débutants.

«Les projets de cours?» Murmura Hermione. «Pour l'ensemble du _semestre_?»

«Il ne demande à personne d'autre de le faire», déclara amèrement Pénélope, lançant un regard venimeux à Rogue, tandis qu'il regardait de l'autre côté. «Et bien, peut-être aux professeurs vacataires de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais je suis ici depuis maintenant _cinq ans_.»

«Dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre.»

La jeune femme eut l'air scandalisé. «Tu veux rire. Tu sais très bien comment il est.»

«Oui,» dit Hermione, qui commençait à voir comment elle pourrait rembourser le professeur de Sortilèges. «Je le sais très bien.»

ooOOoo

Elle était une personne impatiente de nature, mais elle eut assez de bon sens pour attendre jusqu'à la mi-Septembre avant de commencer le Projet Pénélope.

«De la façon dont je le vois,» dit-elle alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit, rassasié, à côté d'elle, «Vous me devez une faveur.»

Il haussa un sourcil. «Oh, vraiment?»

«Oui, vraiment. Je ne vous ai pas rappelé depuis deux semaines que vous profitez terriblement de moi.»

«Mille merci pour cette faveur», dit-il sarcastiquement. «Et que voulez-vous, je vous prie?»

«Soyez courtois avec le professeur Deauclaire.»

«Vous n'avez pas été assez accommodante pour cela», dit-il en ricanant.

«Elle est très gentille, et ça ne vous tuerait pas de la traiter décemment. Mais vous allez le regretter si vous ne le faites pas.»

Rapide comme l'éclair, il se jeta sur elle, à cheval sur ses hanches. «Je ne réagis pas très bien aux menaces, Miss Granger.»

«Quelles menaces?» Dit-elle innocemment. «Je suis simplement en train de mettre en pratique la leçon soixante dix-neuf: Révéler les horreurs à l'avance.»

«Vraiment?» dit-il, d'une voix douce. «Leçon quatre-vingt quatre: Ne pas tenter de déjouer un Serpentard. Si vous vous souvenez, le contrat précise que vous devez avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi quatre jours par semaine. Pas quatre _fois _par jours. Rendez ma vie plus misérable qu'elle ne l'est déjà, et je vais trouver d'autres formes de réconfort.»

«Oh, et puis quoi encore - vous êtes d'un âge avancé -»

«Quarante-quatre ans n'est pas un âge avancé pour un sorcier. Et il y a une grande quantité de Pimentine si les étudiants m'épuisent.»

«Très bien, très bien,» dit-elle, exaspérée par lui et s'agaçant elle-même pour s'être laissée manipuler de la sorte. «Nous n'allons pas nous prendre la tête et ouvrir les hostilités. Je retiendrai mes chiens de guerre. J'espère juste», ajouta-t-elle, en soupirant,«que vous ferez ce qu'il faut pour bien faire.»

Il fit un bruit indéterminé et se retourna de son côté du lit, lui tournant le dos. «Vos espérances continuent à me déconcerter,» murmura-t-il.

Hermione passa quelques minutes à remuer de sombres pensées sur l'immoralité - _ou était-il amoral?_ Le déconcertant Maître des potions d'avant lui donnait la chair de poule. Leurs quelques interactions passées avait été négociées, c'était lui, après tout, qui avait déclaré que l'on avait rien pour rien - c'était sa façon de faire. Pourquoi ce soir avait-il été différent?

Elle assembla lentement toutes les pièces, et fut surprise de la réponse mais cela sembla évident après réflexion.

_Il avait pris l'habitude de faire un tri dans son cercle de connaissances, repérant celles qui n'étaient pas pour un échange de bons procédés._

Elle n'avait certainement jamais prévu que - eh bien, honnêtement, qui voudrait de Rogue? Mais à la réflexion, elle supposait qu'elle aurait pu simplement lui demander plutôt que d'essayer de négocier - et puis de le forcer - dès le départ, il avait eut raison.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, essayant de faire disparaître les remords. _Il_ n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre. Il ne méritait pas son amitié. Il ne méritait pas sa considération. Il ne méritait rien d'elle.

_Mais qui aurait voulu être comme lui ..._

_Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin._

ooOOoo

Et voilà... alors, il vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ^^ celui-ci est particulièrement long, donc, a demandé beaucoup de travail... alors, une tite pensée pour moi ^^ MERCI

* * *

Note originale de l'auteur : «Parce qu'une fois j'ai regardé Mulciber le faire»: Mulciber, spécialiste de I'Imperium de Voldemort

Note de Sevy4eveR : Tout d'abord merci à Aë pour cette foutue phrase... tu vois de quoi je parle, hein XD

Merci à Socks pour tous ces compliments qui me motivent chaque semaine. Bref, merci à vous deux d'être mes bêtas ^^

Note de Socks : Oh j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre ! On apprend vraiment plein de choses, et puis, Snape est toujours…Snape ^^ Vivement le prochain chapitre !

ooOOoo

* * *

Comme à chaque fin de chapitre, voici les annotations de _Socks_ et **Aë **:

Il soupira bruyamment et s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche et commença une lecture en règle de son édition de _Potions à toutes fins utiles et inutiles_. **(J'adore ce titre !)**

Mais cela la laissait encore avec pas moins de quarante-quatre potions à tester - et au moins autant de sortilèges, chacun prenant au moins une heure. _(Amuse toi bien Hermione !) _Sev4 : je reconnais qu'elle à du courage ^^

«Vous êtes déjà trop mince,» lui siffla Rogue à l'oreille avant de la jeter sur son épaule, et il avait fait un tiers du chemin vers la Grande Salle avant qu'elle ne se débatte pour qu'il la dépose à terre. _(Sympa, je peux participer ? ^^)_ **En même temps ça aurait été douteux d'arriver avec elle dans ses bras… Mais cette scène me rappelle notre conversation sur nos poids et nos hommes de l'autre soir, tu te rappelles ? **XD sev4 : Oui XD S'ils savaient toutes les bêtises qu'on peut raconter, le soir, devant notre ordi XD

«Oh, fermez-la, vous la détestez autant que je la déteste.» _(C'est pas faux :p) sev4 : _Cette pauvre trelawney restera toujours un incomprise ^^

_Peut-être qu'il y a de l'espoir pour lui, après tout_, pensa-t-elle, et cela lui resta à l'esprit toute la soirée - jusqu'au moment où il lui démontra qu'il était parfaitement disposé à conserver l'exercice d'un autre droit contractuel. _(Ben oui, faut pas rêver non plus, ça reste un homme ^^)_ **XD Je m'y attendais à celle-là ^^**

_D'autre part, le début des cours signifie qu'il sera trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit au lit, excepté dormir pour au moins une semaine ..._ (_Elle espère ^^)_

Sept étages plus haut, elle se tenait devant Barnabas le Follet alors que le maître des Potions passait devant le mur vide à trois reprises, en tournant sur ses talons de façon si rapide que ses robes volaient derrière lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une journée particulièrement venteuse dans le couloir. _(Du Snape dans son art de prédilection ^^) _sev4 : Je ne te le fais pas dire ^^

«Oh, oui - le charmant Mangemort _repenti_. J'ai tué et torturé plus de gens après avoir déserté pour Dumbledore que je ne l'ai fait avant, d'ailleurs, je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pu rallier d'autres Mangemorts à la Cause avec ce genre de motivation.» **Hum. Ça aurait été un argument assez particulier… **sev4 : en effet...

«Oh, vous allez le faire.» dit-il de façon suggestive, et il posa ses doigts sur les boutons de la robe d'Hermione. _(Ah ces hommes ! Tous les mêmes ^^)_

«Dieu vous maudisse.» _(On ne me fera quand même pas croire qu'elle n'apprécie pas un tout petit peu de coucher avec lui ^^) _sev4 : pour son grand malheur, je crois qu'elle aime bien ça ^^

Les premières années avaient un regard beaucoup plus terrifié que celui qu'elle se souvient avoir eu il y a treize ans, mais cela avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec la présence de Rogue se substituant à McGonagall. _(Sûrement oui ^^)_

_Ce n'est pas parce que je pense parfois qu'il n'est pas totalement antipathique ne ça signifie que j'oublierai le 'beurk'._ _(Elle croit ça ^^)_

Rendez ma vie plus misérable qu'elle ne l'est déjà, et je vais trouver d'autres formes de réconfort.» **(XD j'adore sa formulation du contrat ^^ Bravo Sev ^^ Enfiiiin bref ^^)**

ooOOoo


	15. Ambiguïté

Réponse à la review d'**Etoile Solitaire : **Merci beaucoup, de mon côté, je suis toujours aussi ravie de lire tes si gentilles reviews... à bientôt ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 15:Ambiguïté.**

A onze heures, Hermione se retrouvait régulièrement dans le bureau de Pénélope, même si elle n'avait plus besoin d'aide pour les sortilège. Ça lui rappelait qu'il y avait encore des gens normaux dans le monde, des gens qui n'essayaient pas de lui d'extraire des choses ou de la convaincre qu'elle devait avoir une relation amoureuse avec le dit-extracteur.

La conséquence qui suivit les conseils indésirables de McGonagall il y a près d'un an, fut qu'elle évitait la directrice chaque fois que c'était possible - passant ainsi plus de temps que nécessaire avec le maître des potions, même si elle ne prêtait aucune attention à cette petite ironie. Il y avait peu d'autres choses précieuses pour elle à associer à Poudlard: Hagrid, cher doux Hagrid, était mort. Madame Pince, la bouche fixée de façon permanente dans une moue de désapprobation, n'était pas l'âme sœur livresque qu'elle aurait pu espérer. Et presque tout le monde dans le personnel semblait trop âgé - une génération de plus que Rogue, sans parler de Hermione.

Mais Pénélope était parfaite. Un peu plus âgée, un peu plus expérimentée et presque aussi isolée que la seule apprentie de l'école.

«C'est un peu comme une clique,» reconnut Pénélope avec un haussement d'épaules, elle se promenaient dans les jardins pour garder un œil sur les étudiants qui profitaient de la fin d'après-midi du premier dimanche agréable depuis le début d'octobre. «Ça ne signifie pas que c'est mal - la plupart des professeurs sont professeurs ici depuis avant ma naissance. Je n'y ai pas ma place.»

«Tu n'es pas obligée de rester.», dit Hermione, espérant égoïstement qu'elle le ferait pour au moins encore une année scolaire.

«Oh, je sais,» dit gaiement Pénélope. «J'aime enseigner, malgré tout - ce moment _précis_ quand tu peux voir qu'un élève comprend, comprend vraiment.»

_Pas étonnant que le professeur Rogue lui mène la vie dure - il est dans l'incapacité de la comprendre_, réalisa Hermione sur le chemin de retour vers les cachots.

ooOOoo

«La télé. Certainement la télé.»

«Vraiment?» Demanda Hermione en souriant alors qu'elle posait ses pieds sur le bureau de Pénélope. «Je pense que c'est Internet qui me manque le plus.»

«Oh, et la musique», dit le professeur de Sortilèges avec nostalgie. «La vraie musique, pas le truc bizarre qu'ils passent sur Sorcellerie-Info.»

«Tu ne peux pas ensorceler un lecteur de CD pour qu'il fonctionne à Poudlard?»

«J'ai essayé tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser, mais il y a simplement trop de magie dans le château. Ça fait des ravages dans l'électronique moldu. Ma radio fonctionnait assez décemment à Pré au Lard, mais le sort s'est _brisé_ lorsque je l'ai apportée ici.»

«C'est drôle, c'est comme ça que je me sentais en première année.»

«Vraiment?» Déclare Pénélope, surprise. «Je pensais que tu t'étais sentie bien dès le début.»

«En classe. Mais personne ne m'aimait, et je sentais que je devais constamment prouver que j'étais digne d'être ici, ce qui ... euh, a probablement contribué à ce que personne ne m'aime.»

«Ce n'est pas facile d'être une immigrée», déclara Pénélope avec une compréhension que ni Ron ni même Harry ne pourrait jamais offrir, et elle remplit la tasse de thé d'Hermione d'un coup de baguette.

ooOOoo

«Comment fais-tu?» lui avait demandé Pénélope à la mi-novembre, sa voix trahissant un mélange de frustration et d'irritation. «Comment peux-tu passer beaucoup de temps avec Rogue sans faire une dépression nerveuse?»

Hermione, se retenant de dire «_Professeur_ Rogue,» répondit, un peu sur la défensive: «A certains égards, il est mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais.»

Le visage du professeur de Sortilèges était l'image même du plus profond scepticisme. «Comment ça?»

«Eh bien, il est - il est assez drôle en fait », dit-elle en baissant la voix, se sentant comme si elle avouait un péché capital. «Je me rends compte que son sens de l'humour est cruel, mais il me fait rire. À un moment donné, j'ai arrêté de le prendre pour moi et j'ai commencé à traiter nos conversations comme des joutes d'escrime verbales.»

«Tu es plus courageuse que moi.»

«Il suffirait simplement que tu t'affirmes et tu constaterais un changement.» l'encouragea Hermione en posant sa tasse de thé vide.

«Je ne peux pas», déclara Pénélope, en la regardant avec un air sinistre. Elle se pencha sur le bureau et ajouta: «Il me fait peur. Il m'a toujours fait peur, et découvrir qu'il était un Mangemort n'a pas arrangé les choses.»

«Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quoique se soit?» demanda-t-elle avec précaution, une terrible pensée la traversant. «Je veux dire, à part être impoli et te faire trimer plus que n'importe qui d'autre?»

«Non, à part me laisser _imaginer_ toutes les choses horribles qu'il a dû faire pour Voldemort. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Minerva lui permet de rester ici, à enseigner à des enfants - nous serions tous mieux si elle l'avait renvoyé.»

«Mais ... mais il aurait un mal fou à trouver du travail -»

«Ça lui servirait de leçon,» déclara Pénélope avec ressentiment, ses traits agréables soudain très sévères. «Il méritait d'aller à Azkaban, et ce n'est pas arrivé.»

Hermione réalisa que tout cela l'avait mise vraiment en colère, et en partie, parce qu'elle se sentit coupable d'avoir soupçonné brièvement Rogue de duper Pénélope avec le même genre de contrat que le premier qu'elle-même avait signé. _Si _JE _peux voir un peu de bonté_ _en lui, alors personne n'a d'excuse pour ne pas en faire autant_, pensa-t-elle en bondissant de sa chaise.

«Tu sais, j'ai découvert», dit-elle froidement. «qu'il n'avait été loyal à Voldemort qu'un peu plus de deux ans» - _deux ans, trois mois et quatorze jours_, fit l'écho de la voix du sorcier dans sa tête - «et il a passé le reste de sa vie à payer pour cela. Tu peux le haïr parce que c'est un connard, mais ne t'avise plus de le juger pour ces deux années sans tenir compte du temps qu'il a consacré à réparer les torts qu'il a causé.»

La porte du bureau claqua derrière elle dans un bruit retentissant.

«Hermione!» appela Pénélope un moment plus tard, sa voix résonnant dans le couloir. «_Hermione!_»

Bien qu'il était presque l'heure du déjeuner, elle s'était confortablement installée dans le bureau de Rogue et n'en sortit pas du reste de la journée.

_Il peut l'insulter autant qu'il le souhaite, je m'en fiche complètement._

ooOOoo

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Miss Granger?» Demanda brusquement le sorcier en question ce soir-là, stoppant ses caresses.

«Outre l'évidence?» Répondit-elle, en le regardant.

Il pinça les lèvres et s'écarta d'elle. «Vous étiez d'excellente humeur ce matin, si je me souviens bien; vous êtes irritable depuis mon retour des cours. Je doute fortement en être la cause.»

Il y eut une légère pause.

«Dites-moi ce qui vous préoccupe,» dit-il sèchement, «et je m'efforcerais de rectifier la situation.»

Elle fut tellement surprise par cette démonstration inhabituelle d'inquiétude qu'elle ne pensa pas à évoquer le contrat. Au lieu de cela, elle dit simplement: «Pourquoi?»

Tournant la tête pour qu'elle puisse voir seulement un rideau de cheveux bleus-noirs et le bout de son nez, il murmura: «Ceci est ... plus plaisant … lorsque vous n'avez pas à vous concentrer sur votre irritable mauvaise humeur.»

«Professeur», dit-elle doucement, décodant les paroles de Rogue, «vous pouvez me dire que vous préférez me voir heureuse. C'est très...» - elle hésita, prit une grande respiration - «...très touchant.»

Il émit un grognement sans conviction. Avec un bref roulement d'yeux, elle se redressa, se plaçant à califourchon sur lui afin qu'il soit obligé de la regarder.

«Vous savez que je ne vais parler de cela à personne, alors qu'est-ce qui vous effraie? Votre réputation de casse pieds sans cœur sera sauve.»

«Comme je _suis_ sans cœur», dit-il, tendu : «Je vous remercierais de ne pas m'attribuer des sentiments que je trouve répugnant.»

Elle tressaillit. Elle avait presque envie de lui dire quelque chose d'aussi blessant et au moins autant envie de le gifler. «Bien,» cracha-t-elle à la place. «Très _bien_.»

Rogue lui attrapa un bras, l'empêchant de battre en retraite. «Peut-être que je vous préfère quand vous êtes heureuse, «dit-il lentement, cela sonnait presque comme s'il pensait tout haut. «Ce n'est guère surprenant - après tout, c'est préférable pour moi ainsi que pour vous.»

Hermione le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, un début de compréhension naissant dans son esprit.

Elle laissa ses rationalisations passer sans faire de commentaires, le laissant l'aider à enfiler ses vêtements de nuit et s'endormir en l'étreignant. Alors, seulement, elle s'autorisa à réfléchir.

C'était un peu exagéré, elle le reconnaissait, mais si - _si_ - elle lisait correctement entre les lignes, il avait laissé son côté Serpentard dans un coin. Il se pourrait parfaitement qu'il soit passé de l'intimité physique à l'intimité émotionnelle, sans pouvoir l'admettre, et surtout pas à lui-même.

Tout comme il devait se rendre compte qu'il avait condamné toute chance d'amour au moment où il lui avait remis ce contrat.

ooOOoo

Au cours de la nuit, alors qu'Hermione réfléchissait à la signification d'un Rogue avec des sentiments pour elle autre que de l'irritation et de la luxure (pourrait-elle utiliser ça à son avantage?), une terrible pensée lui vint.

Le second contrat qu'elle avait signé, ainsi que son auteur, déclarait que la longueur de l'apprentissage serait «de la durée habituelle. «Normalement 'habituelle' signifiait trois ans. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas insisté sur une date.

_Mon Dieu, je l'ai à nouveau fait._

Que faire si 'habituelle' signifiait cette fois sept ans? Ou dix-sept? Que faire si il était désespéré au point de l'empêcher de le quitter - jusqu'où serait-il près à aller?

Oh, ce serait agréable de croire que, frappé par la flèche de Cupidon, il avait déchiré le contrat dans un grand élan d'affection. Mais il s'agissait de Rogue - et un Rogue amoureux, ou ce qui passe pour tel venant de lui, serait probablement au moins aussi égoïste et manipulateur que jusqu'à présent, si ce n'est plus.

_Imbécile_.

Elle frissonna si convulsivement qu'elle le tira à moitié du sommeil. «Rendormez-vous», murmura-t-il, enveloppant sa taille de son bras droit plus fermement . « c't'un cauchemar.»

_Sans blague._

ooOOoo

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva avec l'intention de le regarder de très près pour analyser ses paroles afin de déceler tout signe d'attachement. Mais Rogue, s'extirpant du lit avec un mal de tête de tous les diables, lui interdit de lui parler avant ses cours.

«Comment comptez-vous donner vos cours?» Demanda-t-elle, incapable de s'en empêcher.

«Comme d'habitude, et plus encore», rugit-il en ouvrant sa porte. «Maintenant, sortez.»

_Hmmmm. Il m'aime, il m'aime ... pas. _

Bien que légèrement rassérénée par ce signe de bonne augure, elle ne fut pas heureuse de quitter le salon du professeur ainsi que sa place habituelle pour petit-déjeuner, et lui jeta un regard blessé avant de se précipiter dans le couloir. Elle ne voulait pas manger dans la Grande Salle alors qu'elle tentait, maintenant, d'éviter deux personnes, l'une d'entre elles ayant été désignée pour siéger à côté d'elle. Avec un soupir, elle se dirigea vers les cuisines, en passant devant le tableau des Serpentard toujours endormis, elle marcha péniblement dans la direction opposée.

Il lui était venu pendant la nuit l'idée que McGonagall, l'autre sorcière qu'elle évitait à tout prix, pourrait être son issue de secours si les choses tournaient mal. _Tournaient plus mal que ce qu'elles ne l'avaient déjà fait_, rectifia-t-elle rapidement, bien sûr, c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Cela semblait une solution plutôt 'de la dernière chance' cependant, parce qu'elle était susceptible de se retrouver sans Maîtrise de Potions si elle impliquait la directrice.

Si l'apprentissage traînait au-delà de trois années et que McGonagall en demandait la raison, elle insisterait probablement pour que Rogue déchire le contrat ou ça allait barder - mais il n'avait aucunement l'obligation de recommander son apprenti pour une Maîtrise en Potions. Hermione ne pouvait l'imaginer agir ainsi si sa relation raisonnablement aimable avec la directrice devait en être ruinée.

Et tenter de résister en lui jetant à le figure un _Je le dirai_ comme monnaie d'échange lui paraissait un acte qui se retournerait contre elle de façon spectaculaire. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait le dessus ...

_Ne pas tenter de déjouer un Serpentard. _

Rien de tout cela n'importait en ce moment: Attendre et voir était évidemment le meilleur plan d'action. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la garder plus de trois ans - ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aborder le sujet, ne voulant pas lui donner des idées.

«Cela vous dérangerait terriblement si je mangeais ici?» demanda-t-elle à Dobby qui se précipitait vers le tableau, alors qu'elle entrait.

L'elfe de maison - qui portait un assortiment informe de vêtements de couleur marron rappelant vaguement quelque chose que Mme Weasley avait tricoter - lui lança un regard étrange. «La compagne de Harry Potter peut manger partout où elle en à envie,» dit-il avec ... était-ce de la _désapprobation_ dans sa voix?

«Euh, Dobby,» dit-elle comme il s'affairait à une table libre pour préparer un repas, «Je ne suis pas exactement la compagne de Harry Potter - nous sommes juste amis, et donc, j'espère que tu ne penses pas que je m'attends à une place d'honneur.

«Vous êtes amis?» Dit-il avec méfiance.

«Oui, c'est tout.»

Son moral sembla remonter en apprenant cela, et il lui sourit largement comme il déposait un plateau garni d'œufs et de saucisses sur la table. «Dobby est content que vous ne trompiez pas Harry Potter, Miss. Dobby vous aime toujours.»

«Pardon?» dit-elle faiblement. «tromper …?»

«Drippy dit que vous êtes la compagne du professeur Rogue, Miss», expliqua-t-il en baissant la voix.

«Non, non, je suis son _apprentie_,» dit-elle précipitamment.

Il tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule. «Miss ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Les elfes de maison ne vont pas dire que Miss dort dans les appartements du professeur Rogue. Nous sommes très bon pour garder des secrets.»

Elle avait faillit dire «oh, non» avant qu'il ne lui revienne à l'esprit que ce n'était pas elle qui avait insisté sur le fait que personne ne devait savoir.

«Dobby espère que vous êtes heureuse, Miss,» poursuivit-il avec sollicitude. «Parfois, le professeur Rogue est un insupportable sorcier. Si le professeur Rogue est méchant avec Miss, Miss doit le dire à Dobby et Dobby vous aidera.»

_Eh bien, c'est ce qui s'appelle inverser les rôles. Le Front de Libération de Granger. _

Hermione eut une image mentale amusante d'une force de frappe composée d'elfes de maison attaquant le maître des potions et le forçant à annuler le contrat.

_Attends_.

_Pourquoi pas?_

Il était peu probable que l'ensemble des elfes de maison soient d'accord pour s'en prendre à un enseignant, mais Dobby au moins le ferait. Il ressentait exactement la même chose qu'elle à propos de l'assujettissement. Et Rogue ne pouvait pas le virer, pas si le Maître des Potions voulait éviter d'éveiller les soupçons

_Si Dobby arrivait vraiment à le prendre par surprise, Je pourrais même lui faire signer une recommandation pour une Maîtrise en Potions_, avait-elle pensé en premier. _Je pourrais partir immédiatement. Je pourrais même être à la maison ce soir et ne jamais revoir Rogue, dévêtu ou quoique ce soit d'autre. _

«Est-ce Miss a besoin d'aide?» Demanda Dobby, brisant sa rêverie avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses plus-que-grands yeux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire oui - mais ensuite, se rappela comment en deuxième année, il avait pris Lucius Malfoy au dépourvu alors que le sorcier aurait pu facilement lui briser le cou accidentellement, et de façon définitive. Plus tard,en écoutant Harry en parler, Ron et elle avait trouvé que c'était génial.

D'une certaine manière l'idée semblait moins brillante appliquée à Rogue.

«Miss?» demanda à nouveau l'elfe de maison.

«Non,» dit-elle, répondant ainsi à sa question et se maudissant d'être faible. «Mais je te remercie - tu es un ami fidèle, et je ne l'oublierai pas.»

«Dobby se souvient de ce que vous avez essayé de faire pour les elfes de maison», lui dit-il. «Dobby conserve tous les chapeaux que vous avez tricotés.»

Durant le petit déjeuner, Hermione décida de ne pas dire à Rogue qu'une centaine de créatures étaient au courant de leur - relation, par manque d'un meilleur mot. Les elfes de maison seraient de bons alliés s'il essayait de la forcer à rester.

En supposant qu'elle puisse se résoudre à leur demander de se battre contre lui. C'était un blocage mental plutôt troublant.

Elle rumina le sujet jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit convaincue que cela n'avait aucun lien avec ses sentiments pour lui. Utiliser la coercition pour se sortir du contrat et obtenir le titre de Maître des Potions ne tiendrait probablement pas la route; Rogue pourrait immédiatement essayer de revenir sur sa 'recommandation' utilisant comme argument le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été donnée librement. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas parce que Dobby était sorti vainqueur d'un combat contre un Mangemort qu'il serait capable de s'en prendre à un autre - pour ne pas mentionner qu'il serait terriblement fâcheux que le Maître des Potions soit gravement blessé.

_Et je suis simplement une personne charitable, c'est tout. Je n'aime pas mettre les autres à la merci de créatures magiques puissantes et en colère. _

Excepté Ombrage.

_Ça ne compte pas. Rogue n'est pas Ombrage._

Elle mâcha ses œufs avec irritation, se mordant la langue dans le processus.

_Et ce n'est pas une rationalisation, absolument PAS. _

ooOOoo

Note de Sevy4ever : Et voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, hein, ça ne mange pas de pain et ça fait toujours plaisir à la traductrice ^^

Note de Socks : Alala Hermione est encore dans sa théorie du complot ^^ Elle ne changera jamais Mais bon, c'est sûr qu'à sa place, je n'aurai pas bien pris ce contrat non plus. Mais Severus a quand même l'air de faire des efforts, alors, il y a peut-être un espoir.

En tout cas, excellent chapitre, comme d'habitude :D

Vivement le prochain !

Sevy4eveR : Merci ma petite Socks ^^

* * *

Les petits commentaires rigolos de _Socks_ et **Aë** :

«Oh, je sais,» dit gaiement Pénélope. «J'aime enseigner, malgré tout - ce moment _précis_ quand tu peux voir qu'un élève comprend, comprend vraiment.» **XD j'aime bien Penny ^^**

_Pas étonnant que le professeur Rogue lui mène la vie dure - il est dans l'incapacité de la comprendre_, réalisa Hermione sur le chemin de retour vers les cachots. **Bah ouais. C'est juste ça. Du coup il la trouve niaise.**

«Vraiment?» demanda Hermione en souriant alors qu'elle posait ses pieds sur le bureau de Pénélope. «Je pense que c'est Internet qui me manque le plus.» _(Ouais, moi je sais pas comment je ferai si je devais me passer du net. Mais maintenant, avec la magie en compensation, pourquoi pas ^^) _Sev4 : moi aussi, entre les deux mon cœur balance ^^

Le visage du professeur de Sortilèges était l'image même du plus profond scepticisme. «Comment ça?» **XD Forcément avec l'attitude qu'il a ^^ Mais en même temps Mione a changé d'attitude aussi**

«Il me fait peur. Il m'a toujours fait peur, et découvrir qu'il était un Mangemort n'a pas arrangé les choses.» **-_- forcément. En même temps c'est ce qu'il cherche et je trouve ça d'autant plus triste.**

«Ça lui servirait de leçon,» déclara Pénélope avec ressentiment, ses traits agréables soudain très sévères. «Il méritait d'aller à Azkaban, et ce n'est pas arrivé.» _(Hum, la je l'aime moins la Pénéloppe ! Il n'a pas fait tout ça de gaieté de cœur voyons !)_

_Si _JE _peux voir un peu de bonté_ _en lui, alors personne n'a d'excuse pour ne pas en faire autant_, pensa-t-elle en bondissant de sa chaise. _(Tout à fait !) _**OUAIS !**

_Il peut l'insulter autant qu'il le souhaite, je m'en fiche complètement.(Rancunière la petite Hermione ^^)_

«Dites-moi ce qui vous préoccupe,» dit-il sèchement, «et je m'efforcerais de rectifier la situation.» **Bien, bien ^^**

Elle fut tellement surprise par cette démonstration inhabituelle d'inquiétude qu'elle ne pensa pas à évoquer le contrat. Au lieu de cela, elle dit simplement: «Pourquoi?» **J'aime ^^**

«Professeur», dit-elle doucement, décodant les paroles de Rogue, «vous pouvez me dire que vous préférez me voir heureuse. C'est très...» - elle hésita, prit une grande respiration - «...très touchant.» **Hunnnnn –ça vient de faire un truc douteux dans un endroit tout aussi douteux. Hum. **Sev4 : XD J'veux pas savoir, je crois …^^

«Ce n'est guère surprenant - après tout, c'est préférable pour moi ainsi que pour vous.» (_Mooh quel handicapé sentimental ce Severus ^^ Mais bon, il essaie, c'est déjà ça :-) )_

Tout comme il devait se rendre compte qu'il avait condamné toute chance d'amour au moment où il lui avait remis ce contrat. **-_- mais euuuuh**

«Rendormez-vous», murmura-t-il, enveloppant sa taille de son bras droit plus fermement. « C't'un cauchemar.» _(Décidément, je l'aime de plus en plus ce Severus :D )_

Hermione eut une image mentale amusante d'une force de frappe composée d'elfes de maison attaquant le maître des potions et le forçant à annuler le contrat. **XD génial ^^**


	16. Vacances à

Bonjour à toutes (et tous) voilà le chapitre 16. On avance doucement mais sûrement comme dirait l'autre.

Avant de commencer, je tenais encore une fois à remercier tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette fic, tous les revieweurs, tous ceux qui l'ont mise dans leur favoris et alertes et tous les lecteurs en général... Donc, MERCI à vous tous.

Tant que j'y suis, un grand merci tout spécialement à Claire Rogue pour sa généreuse salve de reviews plus gentilles les unes que les autres ^^ Merlin que c'est bon ça ! (Au fait, avez-vous lu sa fic Timeless ? Non ? Et bien filez vite y jeter un œil, elle vaut le détour...)

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Guest : **Et oui, ça devient très dur pour elle. Malheureusement pour elle, elle va se rendre compte à quel point elle s'est habituée à lui dans ce chapitre...

**Kallie : **Merciiiii beaucoup. J'en suis ravie ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Vacances à l'extérieur.**

Avec l'aide de Dobby, Hermione emporta un sandwich placé sous sortilège de stase jusqu'aux appartements de Rogue ainsi, elle pourrait déjeuner en notant des copies tout en évitant toutes interactions avec qui que ce soit. C'était probablement malsain, mais elle était dans un tel état de stress psychologique qu'elle pensa qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien faire ce qui la rendrait heureuse, même brièvement.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, les parchemins de tous les élèves notés, elle s'aventura dans le laboratoire bricoler un peu sur les premières étapes d'un Sortilège d'Encordage d'une potion contre les maux de tête et en profita pour très soigneusement éviter de penser au professeur qui lui avait enseigné la réalisation de la potion ou au professeur qui lui avait appris à lancer le sortilège.

Elle était tellement prise par son travail qu'elle poussa un glapissement de surprise lorsque cette dernière entra.

«Salut, » fit timidement Pénélope, sans oser la regarder.

«Tu prends un terrible risque, tu sais? Dit-elle, d'une voix irritée en tentant de garder toute sa dignité. «Il y a juste une minuscule pièce entre nous et le Grand Méchant Professeur Rogue.»

«Je suis venue pour m'excuser, en fait, mais si tu préfère vraiment briser une amitié à cause d'un sorcier, alors nous serons deux à êtres des imbéciles, c'est toi qui voit.

Hermione soupira et s'assit, le peu de colère qui lui restait ayant bel et bien tourné court. «Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis partie comme ça hier,» dit-elle, repoussant ses cheveux de ses yeux. «La plupart des gens seraient d'accord avec toi, sans aucun doute.»

«Non, tu avais raison. C'est petit de ma part de vouloir le voir souffrir parce qu'il a été mesquin avec moi. Écoute, pouvons-nous conclure le pacte de ne plus parler de lui?»

«Marché conclu», accepta-t-elle, n'en croyant pas sa chance. «Tu es manifestement une amie qui mérite d'être conservée si tu ose t'aventurer ici pour me voir.»

«Je ne te trouvais nulle part ailleurs», déclara Pénélope, écartant les bras de frustration. «Je t'ai cherchée depuis hier, mais tu n'es pas venue à la Grande Salle et tu n'étais pas dans tes appartements.»

«J'ai mangé dans les cuisines. Et j'aime prendre les devoirs avec moi dans … d'autres parties du château. Pour ... changer un peu.»

«Pour autant qu'ils soient faits», déclara une voix soyeuse, «je ne m'inquiète pas de savoir si vous les emmenez jusqu'à Tombouctou.»

Rogue se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte qui menait à la réserve et ensuite à sa classe. Hermione, répondant au regard que lui jetait silencieusement son amie, répondit précipitamment : «Oh, bonjour, Professeur - Pénélope est venue m'aider pour un sortilège d'Encordage délicat. Il fonctionne bien mieux maintenant.»

«Bien», déclara Pénélope, en reculant. «Très bien. Heureuse d'avoir pu aider... Heu - Je ferais mieux de partir - heu - dîner» Elle hésita, réalisant apparemment que le dîner ne sera pas servi avant une bonne demi-heure, mais se reprenant rapidement :« Au revoir Hermione ... Professeur Rogue.»

«Professeur Deauclaire,» dit-il presque poliment, inclinant la tête vers la sorcière aux cheveux noirs - qui avait l'air profondément surprise et s'éclipsa silencieusement.

Hermione ne fut pas beaucoup plus surprise qu'horrifiée. _Il m'aime! Merde! _

«Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?» Dit-elle, sa voix devenant un cri strident malgré tous ses efforts pour se retenir alors qu'elle bondissait de son siège.

Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. «Pardon?»

«Pourquoi êtes-vous poli? _Arrêtez ça !_»

«Miss Granger, vous avez complètement - »

«Je vous ai demandé pendant des _mois_ de la traiter avec un peu de respect, et maintenant vous vous décidez à le faire? Pourquoi? _Pourquoi?_»

«Calmez-vous,» aboya-t-il, la repoussant en arrière dans son siège. «J'ai toujours soupçonné que vous n'aviez pas toute votre raison, mais cette petit exhibition est ridicule.»

_Oh_.

_Peu importe. _

«Il est impossible pour moi d'être normale dans les circonstances - cette situation est tellement épouvantable que je suis éternellement en train de vous remettre en question,» murmura-t-elle, la dissipation rapide de la montée d'adrénaline la laissant tremblante. «Vous ne me verrez jamais vraiment telle que je suis derrière toutes mes défenses, vous savez. Une chance pour vous, je suppose, que vous ne vouliez pas une partie de moi qui ne soit pas à fleur de peau.»

Il cligna des yeux. «Une chance en effet,» dit-il, son visage devenant livide.

ooOOoo

Elle mangea son plat de colcannon (ndt : spécialité irlandaise) dans une paix intérieure relative, promettant d'arrêter de sauter aux conclusions, et passa la seconde moitié du souper dans une conversation agréable avec Pénélope à propos de l'utilisation des sortilèges par rapport à celle de la métamorphose.

Rogue était déjà parti quand elle se leva pour faire le voyage de retour vers les cachots, ainsi fut-elle légèrement surprise de trouver ses appartements vides. Il n'y avait pas de réunions du personnel le jeudi soir, et il ne devait faire sa ronde de nuit que beaucoup plus tard elle aurait pu, en fait, mettre sa montre à l'heure d'après l'emploi du temps du sorcier, ce qui était amusant étant donné que - à entendre Harry - il était partout où ils se trouvaient lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants.

_Il a probablement une retenue à superviser et à oublié de me le dire,_ pensa-t-elle, et elle attira la dernière édition du Périodique de Potions.

Trois heures plus tard, il l'attrapa, la levant de sa place confortable au coin du feu et en silence l'entraîna dans la chambre pour prendre son dû.

«Où étiez-vous?» Demanda-t-elle par la suite.

«Ce ne sont pas vos affaires», fut sa réponse sur un ton acide.

ooOOoo

Il n'était pas dans ses appartements la soirée suivante non plus, ce n'est qu'aux environs de vingt-deux heures qu'il rentra dans les appartements d'Hermione dans un tourbillon de robes pour se mettre au lit avec elle.

Le samedi, il se matérialisa dans le laboratoire de potions pour superviser comme toujours, mais coupa court ses tentatives de conversation, et disparut à Merlin-sait-où, dès qu'elle fut prête à tout nettoyer. Cette nuit-là, son lot hebdomadaire déjà épuisé, il ne parut pas avant vingt-trois heures, il s'était jeté un sort de déshabillage, avait enfiler un pyjama et éteint les lumières avant qu'elle ait pu placer un mot.

Il répéta la performance la semaine suivante. Et la semaine d'après. Et encore la semaine d'après.

«Vous m' évitez,» dit-elle à un moment donné, souhaitant ne pas avoir l'air aussi blessée qu'elle l'était. _Tu ne _veux _pas qu'il t'aime, idiote. _

«Vous êtes ennuyeuse», rétorqua-t-il en roulant sur elle.

«Très bien,» dit-elle, contrôlant son envie de lui crier dessus et préférant un comportement qui était, après tout, mieux pour toutes les parties concernées à long terme. «Alors, vous ne vous inquiéterez pas de savoir que je passe les vacances avec mes parents.»

«Vous pouvez avoir trois jours.»

«Préservant ainsi quatre nuits pour vous. Quelle exceptionnelle générosité, professeur.»

«Cela ne vous plaît pas » dit-il sarcastiquement. «vous avez le droit de prononcer un modeste fi !»

_Putain de merde. Je pensais qu'il en avait assez de _Faust_. _

ooOOoo

En décembre, elle réalisa que le changement de comportement de Rogue la faisait se sentir un peu comme une prostituée. C'était une bien triste introspection - _et alors, comment te sentais-tu avant, idiote?_ se demanda-t-elle avec humeur. _C'était déjà un viol et ça l'est toujours à présent, c'est simplement présenté différemment maintenant._

Sauf que ... Il était certain qu'après un an et demi de cela , elle aurait dû le haïr plus. Il suscitait de nombreuses émotions - frustration, confusion, colère _(sympathie, curiosité, tendresse, oh mon Dieu)_ - mais elle n'avait tout simplement pas l'énergie de le haïr plus longtemps. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

_Imbécile_.

Eh bien, probablement. Mais à un certain niveau, elle en était venue à accepter qu'il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il la violait, qu'il croyait vraiment que sa signature sur le contrat avait été un consentement.

«Miss Granger, nous avons conclu un marché», dit-il une fois avant ces derniers jours de quasi-silence. «Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il est juste de me parler de ce que vous avez accepté de m'accorder quand j'attends encore ce que j'ai accepté de vous donner?»

Cela avait déclenché une énorme dispute, bien sûr, mais maintenant qu'elle avait beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir sans être interrompue, l'idée lui vint que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas été ébranlée de dégoût quand il était proche ou n'avait pas eu l'estomac qui se tordait quand il la touchait. S'il pensait qu'il la violait et continuait de toute façon, la dynamique aurait été différente, n'est-ce pas? S'il jouissait de la peur et de la douleur, n'aurait-elle pas eu plus difficile de ne pas ressentir les deux?

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas donné son consentement - _et ce n'est pas seulement pour essayer de me dépeindre comme une victime _; _il aurait pu facilement me donner un choix clair, mais il ne l'a pas fait_. Ses raisons n'avaient aucune importance.

Peu importe la façon dont il appelait cela, c'était toujours une question de pouvoir.

Elle se demanda si le pouvoir avait quoi que se soit à voir avec la raison pour laquelle elle ne le vit plus qu'à peine.

ooOOoo

La semaine avant Noël, Hermione étala les cadeaux commandés par hibou-postal sur le luxueux tapis de Rogue et passa une partie de la soirée à emballer le tout, seule conformément à la récente tendance. Après avoir prévu qu'elle aurait à les envoyer par hibou, elle se réjouissait de pouvoir les offrir en personne à la place - un saut rapide chez Harry, puis au Terrier et enfin à la maison.

C'était un petit tas, un peu déprimant il ne serait pas nécessaire de le réduire pour le transporter. Elle savait que le nombre de parents et amis que l'on possédait n'était pas un critère pour mesurer la peine, mais cela lui rappelait toujours qu'il lui restait peu d'âmes avant qu'elle soit seule au les grands-parents étaient morts - les Granger avaient commencé à fonder une famille sur le tard - et elle n'avait ni tantes ni oncles. Pas de copains à qui parler à part Harry et Ron, mais au moins elle était en bons termes avec tout le monde dans la famille Weasley (excepté cet imbécile de Percy).

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû acheter quelque chose pour Pénélope.

_Eh bien, il est encore temps ... _

Faisant un saut à ses appartements, elle trouva la pile de catalogues de livraison par hiboux et retourna à la chaleur du salon de Rogue pour les parcourir. Des Livres sur les sortilèges pourraient être appréciés, mais semblaient être la voie facile. Acheter quelque chose d'ensorcelé pourrait être pris comme une insulte. Les vêtements étaient une possibilité, mais ils s'avéraient être un choix délicat, compte tenu de ce qu'elle ne savait à peu près rien sur la mode.

Dans le luxueux catalogue de madame Guipure, voyant que la collection Sur Un Air De Musique était plutôt mince, elle s'apprêtait à le jeter sur la pile des magasines à rejeter. Mais l'une des publicités s'étalant sur la couverture la fit stopper son geste.

_''Les Bizarr'Sisters chez les Moldus ?'_

Tous les détails en page onze: «Nos intrépides faiseurs de tubes s'aventurent là où aucun autre sorcier n'a jamais osé le faire! Écoutez les mélodies sauvages que les Moldus jouent, interprétées comme seul un musicien sorcier peut le faire! Des «Big Band» (rappelez-vous Gnaeus et ses vingt-un Gnomes) aux «Beatles» (il faut vous faudra l'entendre pour le croire).»

_Sans aucun doute. _

Ce serait ce qu'il y aurait de plus approchant de la vraie musique que Pénélope avait pu écouter un moment, supposa-t-elle. _Et si c'est vraiment horrible, ce sera au moins terriblement drôle_, pensa-t-elle, en souriant et en remplissant de sa plume le formulaire de commande.

Une fois qu'il fut placé en toute sécurité dans une enveloppe, elle se leva pour faire la longue marche jusqu'à la volière et fut arrêtée par la vue de l'une des robes de Rogue drapée sur le dossier de la chaise de son bureau. Où _était_-il? Depuis près d'un mois de ce traitement, elle ne l'avait ni vu travailler, ni ne savait ce qu'il faisait durant les heures qu'il passait loin de ses appartements lorsque les cours n'avaient pas lieu. Elle était allée à sa recherche - bien sûr, qu'elle l'avait fait, elle avait la curiosité d'une je-sais-tout - mais il n'était pas dans sa classe, le laboratoire ou la salle commune de Serpentard (ce n'est pas qu'elle s'attendait vraiment à le trouver là, mais elle avait demandé à une première année malgré tout). Il y avait beaucoup d'endroits où se cacher à Poudlard si on le désirait, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il le ferait, notamment parce qu'il pouvait la jeter hors de ses appartements s'il avait envie d'être seul.

_Peut-être qu'il quitte le château pour s'adonner à une liaison torride avec une sorcière consentante._

Elle renifla. Si c'était ça, alors pourquoi revenait-il toujours dans son lit avec une détermination fébrile?

Quoiqu'il fasse, elle souhaita qu'il arrête. Au cours des derniers jours, il revint avec un regard féroce, presque désespéré, ce qui la perturba, et - pour être tout à fait honnête - Sa compagnie ... lui avait plutôt manqué. Pas _lui_. Oh, non. Mais sa conversation et sa présence, lorsqu'il ne la déshabillait pas.

Sur le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, il lui avait à peine dit deux mots - en tout cas ceux qui n'étaient pas de _Faust_. Il avait vraiment besoin de lire autre chose, pensa-t-elle, la mine renfrognée.

_Je pourrais lui acheter autre chose._

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa pile de catalogues, où les étrangetés et autres bric-à-brac Moldus dépassaient furtivement du milieu de la pile.

_Pour l'amour de Merlin, je ne vais _pas _lui faire un cadeau de Noël._

Dix minutes plus tard, au milieu d'un catalogue, elle vit une version cartonnée des œuvres complètes de Shakespeare et se ralliant à la pensée que _n'importe quoi plutôt que_ Faust, _en ce moment_, elle rempli le formulaire et mit quatre galions dans l'enveloppe.

_Ce n'est pas un cadeau,_ pensa-telle sur la défensive alors qu'elle regardait les deux hiboux s'éloigner avec ses bons de commandes, l'un se dirigea vers le Chemin de Traverse et l'autre vers un bureau caché quelque part à Londres. _C'est un coup de pied dans le pantalon._

ooOOoo

Hermione avait plus ou moins cessé de s'inquiéter à propos de la date de fin nébuleuse du contrat quand Rogue lui avait prouvé à sa grande satisfaction qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais il lui vint à l'esprit que le nouveau dégoût qu'il ressentait en sa compagnie pourrait être utilisé pour régler entièrement sa tranquillité d'esprit.

_Il ne voudra pas de moi auprès de lui plus de trois ans_, se dit-elle alors qu'il s'installait à côté d'elle dans le lit, lui tournant le dos. _Il n'y a pas de danger que tu lui donnes des idées, alors vas-y, Granger._

«Quand le contrat expire-t-il?» Demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle espérait être nonchalant.

«Quoi?» Dit-il avec humeur, sans se retourner.

«Quand est ma dernière journée d'apprentissage?»

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment. «Dixième jour de Juin, 2006.»

«J'aimerais que cela soit écrit, s'il vous plaît.»

A cet instant, il se retourna. «Quel manque affligeant de confiance.»

«Vous m'avez appris à ne pas vous faire confiance.»

«Oui», dit-il. «J'ai fait ça.»

Il attira d'abord une plume et ensuite le contrat - ce dernier vola hors de sa garde-robe - et au bas du parchemin nota les mots: «Addendum: Ce contrat restera en vigueur pendant trois ans.»

«Non, je veux la date,» dit Hermione brusquement, et avec un rictus il traça une virgule après la durée et ajouta: «Jusqu'au 10 Juin 2006.»

«Autre chose?» Demanda-t-il narquoisement après qu'ils eurent tous les deux écrit leurs initiales à côté de la nouvelle ligne.

Enflammée par son succès, elle a dit: «Oui, effectivement. Moins de sexe.»

«Bonne nuit, Miss Granger.»

ooOOoo

La veille de Noël, elle se réveilla suffisamment tôt pour constater que Rogue n'avait pas encore disparu de sa chambre, elle le regarda tranquillement pendant qu'il s'habillait à la main, gérant le nombre ridiculement élevé de boutons dans la quasi-obscurité.

«Un peu de lumière pourrait rendre la chose plus aisée», commenta-t-elle, et il se retourna brusquement vers elle, apparemment surpris.

«Rendormez-vous.»

«Je pars aujourd'hui», dit-elle, ignorant son ordre caustique.

«Pour revenir ici lundi.»

«Je _sais_.» Elle s'arrêta avant d'ajouter avec une nette irritation : «Voulez-vous me jeter un autre sort de traçage pour vous assurer que votre capricieuse concubine n'échappe pas vos griffes?»

«Non,» dit-il précipitamment, et il enfila ses robes.

«Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui ne va pas», dit-elle, s'extirpant hors du lit, «mais je voudrais que vous me disiez. Je vous préférais avant ».

_Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin!_

... En plus, c'est vrai.

Sans lever la tête, il leva les yeux vers elle, puis les rabaissa vers l'agrafe qu'il était en train de fermer.

«Joyeux Noël, professeur, » ajouta-telle, en lui donnant un bref - très bref - câlin.

Il resta parfaitement immobile. Quand elle s'écarta, il lui lança un regard perçant mais ne dit rien.

«Très bien», dit-elle en soupirant, «A Lundi, alors,» et elle se retira pour prendre un bain.

ooOOoo

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir caché le présent de Pénélope dans son bureau et le coup-de-pied-dans-les-couilles de Rogue dans la sienne, Hermione se dirigea vivement vers la grande barrière de Poudlard pour transplaner. Il neigeait, un peu tôt même pour l'Écosse mais inévitable pour le parc du château, qui répondait malgré tout au sortilège exercé sur lui par le défunt directeur aimant-les-Noël-blancs.

La cottage de Harry était de façon prévisible vide, elle était donc allée au Terrier, y trouvant, la plupart des enfants Weasley et une demi-douzaine d'autres personnes engagées dans un match de Quidditch acharné. Elle déposa son sac de cadeaux sur l'herbe - pas de neige à Loutry Ste Chaspoule - et fit de grands signes dans leur direction.

«Arrêtez le match», cria Ginny, l'apercevant. «Hermione est là - hé, toi !» ajouta la rousse alors que George profitait de sa distraction pour envoyer un Cognard dans sa direction.

«Laissez passer,» hurla Fred et élégamment il embarqua Hermione sur son Brossdur.

«Repose-moi tout de suite, crétin!» Cria-t-elle, saisissant le balai et lui jetant un regard mauvais par dessus son épaule. «Je te préviens! Je brûlerai ton cadeau, j'ai vraiment envie de - _ahhhhhhh !_»

Ce dernier fut provoqué par un tonneau, mais au moins Fred eut le bon sens de la saisir fermement par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. «Comment vont les choses avec Rogue?» Demanda-t-il, en accentuant le nom avec insistance.

«Génial. Nous avons des parties de jambes en l'air torrides quatre fois par semaine ».

«Ça, c'est spirituel», dit-il en riant alors qu'ils atterrissaient. «Je savais que tu avais un sens de l'humour caché quelque part là-dedans.»

«Laisse tomber, Fred, elle déteste être surprise,» dit Ron, en donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule de son frère pendant qu'Harry donnait un coup de main à Hermione pour descendre du balais.

«Qui est partant pour un verre de cidre?»

Les joueurs non identifiés s'avérèrent être la fille de Bill, âgée de six ans, les Prewett, et quelques proches - Hannah Abbott (pour Ron), Luna Lovegood (pour Harry), Lee Jordan (pour Ginny), Angelina Johnson (pour Fred) et une jeune fille Allemande que George présenta comme sa fiancée.

_Tout le monde est en couple_, pensa-t-elle avec un soupir intérieur, _sauf moi. _

Après un déchaînement de cidre et d'échange de cadeaux, Hermione se joignit à eux pour le déjeuner et picora sa nourriture, regardant les autres manger goulûment. Ron s'arrêta de mâcher pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Hannah qui se mit à glousser; Lee venait apparemment de mettre la main aux fesses de Ginny, car elle glapit et pinça les lèvres en un simulacre de désapprobation ; Angelina avait ensorcelé la nourriture pour qu'elle s'envole dans la bouche de Fred, qui trouvait ça hilarant.

Elle se reprocha sa jalousie, c'était un miracle que toute la famille Weasley ait échapper à la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort avec pour seul dommage la perte d'un membre pour Charlie et la cicatrice barrant la joue gauche de Fred, et chacun d'eux méritait le bonheur qu'ils avaient.

Elle se demanda brièvement si Rogue se plaindrait si elle sortait avec quelqu'un. Il n'y avait rien concernant l'exclusivité dans le contrat ...

... _C'est seulement que je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un que j'aimerai de cette façon._

Ron avait probablement été ce qui s'en approchait le plus, mais elle avait réalisé il y avait quelques années, qu'ils étaient beaucoup mieux en tant que bons amis, leurs nombreuses différences étaient à l'origine de nombreuses disputes.

_Joy to the world._ (NdT : chant de Noël, textuellement ça signifie 'Joie sur la terre/le monde' mais c'est très moche traduit, donc j'ai laissé tel quel ^^)

«Eh bien, je ferais mieux de partir,» dit-elle en se levant.

«Kwa? D'jà?» Demanda Harry, la bouche pleine.

«Mes parents m'attendent», dit-elle, offrant une tentative de sourire qui se transforma en un vrai sourire quand lui et Ron s'extirpèrent de leur chaise pour lui faire un câlin en même temps.

«Joyeux Noël», dirent-ils, et elle pensa qu'il pourrait sans doute l'être à cet instant.

ooOOoo

Note de Sevy4eveR : Et bien voilà pour cette semaine. J'espère qu'il vous a plu celui-là. L'ambiance n'est pas vraiment au beau fixe, mais Hermione l'a un peu cherché, en même temps ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, hein... Reviewez, reviewez, reviewez XD

Note de Socks : Alala quel chapitre ! Rogue fait la gueule et Hermione ne se rend pas compte que c'est de sa faute ! Tout un programme ! J'espère que leur « retrouvailles » se passeront un peu mieux après Noël (et que Hermione va arrêter de jouer les victimes ^^)

Vivement la suite !

Sevy4eveR : Ahaaa ^^ tu verras bien... mais je ne parierai pas la-dessus si j'étais toi...

Note d'Aë : Décidément j'aime toujours autant cette fic ^^

Sevy4eveR : Héhé, merciiii ^^ Bah quoi... y a pas d'annotations cette fois-ci ? *Moue déçue* XD Bon je ne t'en veux pas... surtout après tout ce que tu m'as envoyé à bêtaiser cet aprem (miam ^^)

Les annotations de socks :

«Pour autant qu'ils soient faits», déclara une voix soyeuse, «je ne m'inquiète pas de savoir si vous les emmenez jusqu'à Tombouctou.» (Ça ne m'étonne même pas de lui de le voir débarquer comme ça avec une phrase pareille ^^) Sev4 : et oui, du Rogue tout craché, quoi ^^

Hermione ne fut pas beaucoup plus surprise qu'horrifiée. _Il m'aime! Merde! _(Et elle conclut ça comment au juste ? ^^)

«Ce ne sont pas vos affaires», fut sa réponse sur un ton acide. (En même temps, vu ce qu'elle lui a dit avant, il a le droit d'être en colère…) Sev4 : Et vu qu'il est rancunier... ça promet XD

Cette nuit-là, son lot hebdomadaire déjà épuisé, il ne parut pas avant vingt-trois heures, il s'était jeté un sort de déshabillage, avait enfiler un pyjama et éteint les lumières avant qu'elle ait pu placer un mot. (Hé ben, quand il est vexé lui, il fait pas semblant…)

«Vous m' évitez,» dit-elle à un moment donné, souhaitant ne pas avoir l'air aussi blessée qu'elle l'était. _Tu ne _veux _pas qu'il t'aime, idiote. _(Ben oui, c'est de ta faute aussi !)

_Il ne voudra pas de moi auprès de lui plus de trois ans_, (que tu crois !)

Enflammée par son succès, elle a dit: «Oui, effectivement. Moins de sexe.» (Rolala, mais quelle râleuse ! Moi je ne ferai pas autant de manière !)

«Ça, c'est spirituel», dit-il en riant alors qu'ils atterrissaient. «Je savais que tu avais un sens de l'humour caché quelque part là-dedans.» (Non non, c'est vrai ça ^^)

_Tout le monde est en couple_, pensa-t-elle avec un soupir intérieur, _sauf moi. _(Bah techniquement… Ok je me tais ^^) Sev4 : XD


	17. Changement

Coucou tout le monde, voilà la suite...

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Etoile Solitaire : **Coucou, et bien voilà la réponse à ta question ^^ Merci pour ta review et surtout pour ta fidélité, j'espère que ça te plaira...

**Kallie :** Sur ce coup-là, Hermione mérite une médaille d'or pour ses exploits, hein ? ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Changement.**

Lundi matin, avec assez de mince pie (Ndt : tartelette aux fruits) et de cake aux fruits confits dans son organisme pour lui permettre de tenir jusqu'au prochain Noël, elle transplana à Poudlard pour se retrouver dans quatre pieds de neige (NdT : 1m20). Grognant à propos de l'absurde Directeur lorsque la neige s'infiltra dans ses chaussettes, elle brandit sa baguette et réussi à faire fondre lentement un chemin vers le château avec un minimum de dégâts pour son sac de cadeaux resté ouvert.

Pénélope qui était déjà dans le Grand Hall quand Hermione ferma les portes derrière elle, se précipita et lui prit le bras. «Il faut que tu entendes ça.» dit-elle avec un sourire conspirateur.

«Euh ...?»

«Les Bizarr'Sisters chez les Moldus,» bien sûr - aucun mot ne peut décrire ça.»

«C'est mauvais?» Demanda Hermione, lui souriant en retour.

«Il faut que tu écoutes.» insista Pénélope, la tirant vers l'escalier. Ses appartements étaient près de la tour de Serdaigle, ce n'était pas la porte à côté, au moment où elles y arrivèrent, Hermione, dont les vêtements étaient déjà humides, tremblait de froid et dû se jeter un sort de réchauffement pour se sentir un peu mieux.

Ça en valut la peine, cependant.

Elle se mit à rire au bout de dix secondes en écoutant «Ça_ne signifie rien (s'il n'y a pas ce swing)»_ et ne put pas s'arrêter. « Des cornemuses!» Elle haletait quand elle pu enfin reprendre son souffle. «Mais à quoi pensaient-ils?»

La moitié restante de la chanson était également accidentellement drôle. Mais un bon nombre n'étaient pas mauvaises, et «All you need is love» était étonnamment bonne.

«C'est le cadeau idéal,» dit Pénélope après une demi-heure, agitant sa baguette pour arrêter la boîte à musique magique. «Je te remercie. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pensé à t'offrir quelque chose.

«Appelle ça un cadeau tardif en remerciement de ton aide cette année, dit Hermione tout en rassemblant ses propres cadeaux pour se rendre aux cachots.

Après les avoir déposé dans ses appartements, elle se rendit par cheminée dans ceux de Rogue ... et fut surprise de le trouver là. Assis ainsi dans son fauteuil à ne rien faire, il donnait l'impression qu'il l'attendait.

«N'avez-vous pas un endroit mystérieux où vous devriez être?» demanda-t-elle.

«Non,» dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et éternua à la place.

«Asseyez-vous», lui ordonna-t-il en se levant du fauteuil, et il disparut dans la cheminée.

«Nulle part où aller, en effet», murmura-t-elle, sentant les frissons la reprendre à nouveau.

Mais il revint une minute plus tard, un flacon de Pimentine en main, qu'il souleva jusqu'à ses lèvres et maintint en place jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche et boive.

«J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable séjour,» dit-il, et si ce n'était pas exactement de la sollicitude, ça s'approchait de son ton habituel.

«Oui», dit-elle, complètement stupéfaite. «Et vous?»

«Qu'en pensez-vous ?» demanda-t-il en souriant.

«Que vous avez passé un Noël parfaitement pourri, ce qui est entièrement de votre faute, sorcier antisocial».

«Quoi! Chère demoiselle dédain,» dit-il doucement, « J'ai eu amplement de quoi me distraire ».

Elle cligna des yeux. _N'était-ce pas une citation de ... _

«Les corrections, par exemple.» Ajouta-t-il.

S'il avait voulu faire diversion, cela fonctionna. «Honnêtement,» dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. «Vous _saviez_ que je comptais le faire moi-même, et les élèves ne seront pas de retour avant lundi prochain - il n'était pas nécessaire de -»

«Je pensais que nous pourrions utiliser notre temps de façon plus ... productive.» Il laissa de sa phrase en suspend pendant un moment avant d'ajouter: «Le laboratoire nous attend.»

«Je vous remercie, professeur,» dit-elle faiblement, et elle le précéda dans la cheminée, se demandant s'il avait eu une visite de mise au point du fantôme des Noëls passés, pendant qu'elle était absente.

Ça _ne pouvait pas_ être le cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert - même s'il venait d'insinuer qu'il avait lu au moins une partie de celui-ci. Elle croyait fermement dans le pouvoir des livres, mais quand même.

ooOOoo

Il ne lui expliqua jamais ce qu'il avait fait le mois précédent Noël - «leçon quatre-vingt six: harceler continuellement ne vous mènera nulle part» - mais apparemment il avait cessé. Hermione était reconnaissante de se trouver à nouveau en sa compagnie, elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle était seule, même si elle avait passé plus de temps avec Pénélope pour combler ce vide.

C'était étrange, d'ailleurs - elle avait passé plus de temps seule durant ses quatre années chez Helvétius Alchimae et ne l'avait pas autant ressenti. Mais elle savait alors qu'elle pouvait voir ses parents ou les garçons chaque fois qu'elle le voulait, ce qui expliquait probablement la différence.

Un changement dans ce qui fut par ailleurs un retour à ce que les choses avaient été auparavant : Rogue semblait maintenant s'intéresser à ses recherches sur les potions. Elle avait toujours soupçonné qu'il l'était, mais il avait toujours refusé de le montrer, et elle ne comprenait pas son changement d'attitude.

Mais comme elle avançait péniblement dans le travail frustrant qu'étaient les essais et les erreurs afin de donner un arôme acceptable, lequel avait été mis de côté il y avait déjà des mois en faveur du travail sur les Sortilèges d'Encordage, elle trouva ses conseils très précieux.

Sarcastiques, mais inestimables.

«Miss Granger, je doute _fortement_ que la cannelle vous donnera la réaction souhaitée, en supposant que vous n'ayez pas développé un désir secret pour les explosions», Déclara-t-il en Janvier, en regardant dans son chaudron la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges qui mijotait.

«Vous devriez peut-être reconsidérer votre choix, Miss Granger,» dit-il brusquement en Février alors qu'elle tendait la main pour jeter de l'essence de menthe dans une autre potion, «à moins que vous ne vouliez nous infliger à tous deux d'abominables maux de tête.»

«Dans l'intérêt d'aller dîner à une heure raisonnable, puis-je suggérer l'extrait d'orange, Miss Granger?» déclara-t-il en Mars.

«Vous m'appelez toujours comme cela,» dit-elle finalement, se demandant si c'était juste son imagination ou s'il insistait sur l'utilisation de son nom de famille plus souvent que jamais auparavant. «Vous couchez avec moi depuis près de deux ans - pourquoi diable ne pas utiliser ce prétexte et en profiter pour m'appeler 'Hermione '?»

«Peut-être parce que je n'y ai jamais été invité», dit-il, un coin de ses lèvres s'étirant vers le haut.

_Comme si c'était ce qui l'arrêtait avant ..._

«Vous avez ma permission», dit-elle, ajoutant pour le provoquer: «Oserais-je en espérer autant de votre part?»

«Oui ... _Hermione_.»

Elle ne pu déterminer si c'était son consentement presque embarrassé ou la façon dont il prononça son prénom, mais elle se trouva incapable de se concentrer correctement sur sa potion pour le reste de l'après-midi.

ooOOoo

Cela fut si subtil qu'elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. A Pâques, cependant, c'était sans équivoque: il sautait régulièrement une partie de son dû. Cela commença par une semaine de trois rapports ici et là pour devenir finalement la norme.

Elle n'était pas sur le point de se plaindre, bien sûr, mais quand arriva une semaine au cours de laquelle il ne l'avait prise au lit que deux fois, elle ne put contenir la question évidente.

«S'il en est un qui considère attentivement toute chose, celui-là trouvera une chose semblant apparaître comme de la vertu, qui, s'il la poursuit, pourrait bien le mener à sa ruine, et une chose différente qui semblera être du vice, laquelle, s'il la poursuit amènera sa sécurité et son bien-être.», répondit-il énigmatiquement, lui donnant ainsi mauvaise conscience.

Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'elle découvrirait du désir, jusqu'ici bien caché, pour ses caresses faites avec retenue.

_Quel crétin._

ooOOoo

Le premier jour suivant la fin de l'année scolaire - elle avait appris sa leçon l'année précédente - Hermione se prépara pour une longue discussion et appertisait à déclencher les hostilités.

«Severus, cette fois-ci, je voudrais appliquer le Sortilège d'Encordage pour les potions destinées à l'infirmerie.»

«Très bien.»

«A présent, toutes vos objections devraient - attendez, pardon ?»

Il lui souriait, appréciant clairement sa confusion. «Alors, faites-le donc.»

«Pourquoi avez-vous approuvé cela si facilement?» demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse. «Que cachez-vous?»

«Rien», dit-il, son sourire en coin s'élargissant de plus en plus distinctement, à la façon du chat du Cheshire. «Si j'avais su que vous être agréable aurait cet effet, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.»

ooOOoo

Hermione était dans le laboratoire à six heures quarante-cinq le lendemain matin, nettoyant et mettant en place une vingtaine chaudrons - toute l'étendue du stock de Poudlard - les chaudrons appartenant aux élèves et non à l'école.

«Et bien, est-ce que l'apprenti sorcier est prêt à commencer?» Demanda Rogue, sa baguette dressée.

«Attendez - vous feriez mieux de savoir ce qui est censé se passer dans le - heu - cas très _peu probable_ où quelque chose se passerait mal. Ces cinq chaudrons dans le coin sont pour la potion Anti-Migraine, les quatre devant sont pour le baume de guérison des brûlures et les autres sont les onze premières de la liste des potions, par ordre alphabétique. Eh bien, excepté le baume pour les brûlures. Si cela fonctionne, nous aurons fini de A à F, et une partie de H, bien sûr ... Oh,» ajouta-t-elle, se tordant les mains, « c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée - c'est tellement de choses à gérer avec -»

«Et travailler soi-même dans un état de crise est un bon début .» dit-il, l'interrompant dans sa litanie avec sarcasme.

«C'est exact,» dit-elle, prenant une profonde inspiration. «Bien. _Coagmento_! ...»

Elle jeta une chaîne de sorts sur la potion Anti-Migraines, suivie par une pour le Baume, toutes deux nécessitaient plusieurs chaudrons, fit une pause le temps de manger un peu de chocolat, et continua à travailler faisant défiler au fur et à mesure les noms de la liste, alternant travail et repos.

Une heure plus tard, quand elle s'effondra dans le fauteuil, Rogue jeta un sort de protection autour d'eux et ils regardèrent en silence les instruments ensorcelés travailler seuls. Elle était contente qu'il soit là parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement … plus ... garder les yeux … ouverts ...

Il lui sembla qu'une minute seulement s'était écoulée lorsqu'il la secoua pour l'éveiller. «Tss, tss,» dit-il. «Dormir au travail.»

«Mmmmm - à la fin de mon apprentissage, vous n'aurez qu'à le noter sur votre rapor-or-ort,» dit-elle en bâillant sur le dernier mot. «Quelle heure est-il?»

«Neuf heures.», dit-il, et elle se leva en poussant un cri.

«Oh, non! Le brassage!»

«Je m'en suis occupé.»

«Et alors?» Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

«_Et_, » dit-il, s'arrêtant un instant, « en environ deux heures vous avez - apparemment - terminé avec succès un quart de la liste de l'infirmerie.»

Elle poussa un cri et courut vers le Baume contre les brûlures pour jeter un œil. Splendide.

L'Anti-Migraines - splendide.

Le tout - splendide.

«Oh,» dit-elle avec ravissement, «c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.»

Il leva un sourcil moqueur. «Vraiment ?.»

«Très bien, juste _après_ le jour où Voldemort a été vaincu. Mais je n'ai joué qu'un petit rôle dans tout cela - tandis qu'ici, c'est tout à moi. Heu - Et bien, pas _tout_ ...»

«C'est tout à vous, Hermione,» dit-il.

ooOoo

Note très brève de Sevy4eveR : Voilà ^^

Note de Socks : Moooooh la dernière phrase est troooop mignonne ^^ (oui, oui j'assume complètement le fait d'être totalement guimauve !)

Je suis contente de voir que leur « relation » est revenue au beau fixe, et qu'elle s'améliore (du moins c'est l'impression que ça donne :D)

Vivement la suite !

* * *

Annotations de _Socks_ et **Aë**:

«N'avez-vous pas un endroit mystérieux où vous devriez être?» Demanda-t-elle. «Non,» dit-il en haussant un sourcil. _(Tiens ? Il veut faire la paix ? Le cadeau d'Hermione lui a plu ?)_

Elle cligna des yeux. _N'était-ce pas une citation de …_ **Eh beh siii **_(Apparemment, le cadeau avait quelque chose ^^)_

«Vous couchez avec moi depuis près de deux ans - pourquoi diable ne pas utiliser ce prétexte et en profiter pour m'appeler 'Hermione '?» _(Bonne question !)_

«Peut-être parce que je n'y ai jamais été invité»,dit-il, un coin de ses lèvres s'étirant vers le haut. _(Touché !)_

«Oui ... _Hermione_.» **Ouh. Hum. Meme réaction douteuse que précédemment, mais plus petite. Hum.**

Elle ne pu déterminer si c'était son consentement presque embarrassé ou la façon dont il prononça son prénom, mais elle se trouva incapable de se concentrer correctement sur sa potion pour le reste de l'après-midi. **Ouais, hein ? Ça m'a fait la même XD** _(Ah ah ! Enfin !)_

Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'elle découvrirait du désir, jusqu'ici bien caché, pour ses caresses faites avec retenue. _(Ah ah ! bis ^^)_

_Quel crétin._ _(C'toi la crétine XD)_

«A présent, toutes vos objections devraient - attendez, pardon ?» _(Ah oui, ça chose hein la première fois ^^)_

«Si j'avais su que vous être agréable aurait cet effet, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.» _(Comme quoi, on apprend tous les jours ^^ Et je l'imagine bien en Chat du Cheschire ^^)_

«Et bien, est-ce que l'apprenti sorcier est prêt à commencer?» Demanda Rogue, sa baguette dressée. **Hum. XD**

Elle jeta une chaîne de sorts sur la potions Anti-Migraines, suivie par une pour le Baume, toutes deux nécessitaient plusieurs chaudrons, fit une pause le temps de manger un peu de chocolat, _(La magie, ça n'a pas l'air d'être bon pour le régime en tout cas ^^)_

«Dormir au travail.» _(Pas bien !)_


	18. Professeur Granger

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà le chapitre 18... n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions ^^ MERCIIII !

Réponse à **Etoile Solitaire **: Coucou ! d'abord, merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir (et sourire ^^) Il faut dire que notre Maître de Potions préféré à le chic pour la déstabiliser (et dans ce chapitre 18, de façon très serpentarde, d'ailleurs ^^). Même si Severus, reste Severus, c'est vrai que depuis quelques chapitres, il se montre de plus en plus craquant ^^ Merciii et à très vite.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Professeur Granger.**

La production en masse était vraiment une réussite: un fabricant de potions expérimenté aurait mis plus de deux semaines pour préparer à la main ce que les sortilèges d'Hermione avaient fait en deux heures. S'il y avait eu des chaudrons supplémentaires disponibles, elle aurait pu terminer toute la liste ce jour-là, mais comme une partie des potions devait reposer une nuit avant la décantation, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'éterniser dans le laboratoire. En attendant, ils se retirèrent dans les appartements de Severus - et oui, il était étrange de penser à lui autrement que comme «Rogue», mais elle ne voulait _pas_ lui laisser utiliser son prénom sans en faire de même en retour.

«Qu'allons -nous faire le reste de l'été?» demanda-t-il. «Une telle liberté ne s'est jamais présentée auparavant. »

Les mots étaient sarcastiques, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient vrais. «C'est vous qui décidez,» dit-elle doucement, attentive à ne laisser paraître aucune trace de pitié dans sa voix. «Vous êtes le maître des potions.»

«Je suppose que l'apprentie doit apprendre à préparer la potion Tue-Loup,» dit-il en ricanant, sans doute en pensant au seul loup-garou qu'il connaissait personnellement.

«Non, non - nous avons passé la majeure partie de ces deux dernières années à travailler sur mes projets. Vous devriez obtenir quelque chose également.»

«C'est le cas», dit-il, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

«Et vous savez précisément ce que je ressens à propos de _cela_,» répondit-elle. «Nous dirons que c'est un témoignage de ma gratitude pour votre récente tendance à profiter de moi moins souvent.»

ooOOoo

Vendredi soir, ils célébrèrent l'achèvement du plus rapide approvisionnement que l'infirmerie ait jamais connu avec un souper pique-nique au bord du lac, une idée étonnamment suggérée par Severus.

«Minerva pourrait nous voir», avait-elle souligné, «et vous savez que vous ne voulez pas cela.»

«Je ne vois guère le problème ... sauf si vous aviez l'intention de me violer.»

Une demi-heure et plusieurs soupirs agacés plus tard, ils étaient installés dans un endroit ombragé avec des pâtés en croûte que Dobby avait fourni (avec _un clin d'œil_, rien que ça)

«Avez-vous fait votre choix sur ce que nous allons faire du reste de l'été?» Demanda-t-elle lorsque la dernière bouchée eut disparu.

«Non,» murmura-t-il, roulant méticuleusement les manches de sa chemise dans une concession au temps exceptionnellement chaud.

Elle appuya confortablement son dos contre le tronc d'un arbre et lui lança un regard désapprobateur. «Eh bien dépêchez-vous! Si vous ne voulez pas gaspiller de ce temps précieux ».

«Oui, _Professeur_.»

«Il n'y a rien sur quoi vous voulez travailler?» Demanda-t-elle, interloquée par sa réticence. «Vous m'avez dit une fois qu'il vous avait fallu des années pour finir votre Elixir tonique parce que vous n'avez pas de temps libre - n'êtes-vous pas frustré de constater que la plupart de votre vie, vous avez été sur un tapis roulant qui ne s'arrête que rarement pour vous permettre des pauses consacrées à la recherche?»

Sa réponse fut douloureusement amère: «Peut-être que je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de se le permettre cette fois et de risquer d'y prendre goût.»

«Oh? Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous forcer la main pour obtenir une _liaison_ de trois ans» - elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait pu réussi une prestation plus méprisante, et elle en fut fière -« si vous n'aimez pas les plaisirs éphémères.»

«Peut-être que c'était également ... imprudent.»

«Ha! Il l'admet ! C'est la première étape pour faire les bons choix et me libérer du contrat, vous savez, et je ne vais pas -»

«Hermione,» l'interrompit-il brusquement, mais ce furent ses yeux plutôt que sa voix qui la fit taire.

ooOOoo

«Vous savez, rien ne vous empêche d'avoir beaucoup de temps libre chaque été, Severus.»

Il marmonna quelque chose de derrière son livre de potions, puis se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

«Pardon?»

«J'ai dit, mes innombrables talents ne s'étendent pas aux sortilèges d'Encordage.»

«Pénélope pourrait vous enseigner -»

«Non,» cracha-t-il.

«Et bien, je pourrais peut-être -»

«Non», répéta-t-il, moins âprement. «Je n'ai pas le.. talent pour cela.»

«Pour ces conneries, vous voulez dire,» dit-elle malicieusement.

«Vraiment? Avez-vous envie de tester cette théorie avec un duel? Ou mon existence passée aux côtés de Voldemort en est une preuve suffisante?»

«Bien sûr, vous êtes bon avec les sorts offensifs et défensifs,» dit-elle doucement, en caressant son bras et se voyant gratifiée d'un regard mauvais. «Mais ils sont centrés sur la force et la cible à atteindre, la plupart des autres sortilèges demandent des mouvements de la main plus exigeants. Que diriez-vous d'un peu de pratique?»

Il leva son imposant livre devant ses yeux, elle fut incapable de dire si c'était pour lui envoyer un message sans équivoque ou pour en faire un rempart contre son regard plein d'espoir.

«Oh, allez, laissez-moi vous aider -»

«Non, non, _non_», dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

ooOOoo

«Non, non, non - c'est une chiquenaude avec un angle de quarante-cinq degrés sur la _seconde_ syllabe de l'incantation. Mais c'était un excellent début, Severus ».

«Bon _Dieu_, femme, ne me traitez pas avec cette foutue condescendance !» cria-t-il, son humeur après une heure de cours particuliers sur les sortilèges était à peu près aussi exécrable que ce qu'elle était après une de ses visites au Seigneur des Ténèbres. «_Disseco_!»

Cette fois, le couteau vola au-dessus de la table et s'attaqua aux racines, les tailladant au lieu de les trancher rigoureusement

«Putain de _merde_.»

«Et bien, ce n'était pas si mauvais, vraiment, juste un peu trop de pouvoir; ici, laissez-moi vous montrer encore -»

Il se tourna vers elle, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. «Je ne sais pas comment je vous ai laissé m'entraîner la dedans, vous espèce de poissonnière dominatrice, mais si vous dites un mot de plus je ne serai plus responsable de mes actes !»

Elle le regarda, bouche bée, puis tourna les talons et s'enfuit de la pièce.

_Je ne vais _pas _donner à ce Philistin la satisfaction de me voir pleurer. _

Elle entendit un autre juron et une explosion sourde avant que la porte de ses appartements ne claque derrière elle.

ooOOoo

«S'il vous plaît laissez-moi entrer».

Sa voix portait clairement à travers la porte, mais il ne hurlait plus.

«Pourquoi?» demanda-t-elle avec amertume en faisant les cent pas comme elle l'avait fait depuis la dernière demi-heure. «Vous avez réalisez que vous avez besoin d'une poissonnière dominatrice ? »

«Hermione»

«Je parie que vous êtes excellent en sortilège de déverrouillage, alors qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche?»

«Je voudrais votre permission.»

«Oh, _vraiment_? Je souhaite que vous ayez eu de tels scrupules il y a deux ans».

«_Hermione_ -»

«Fichez le camp !»

Il y eut un moment de silence tellement long qu'elle supposa qu'il l'avait fait.

Puis sa voix se fit entendre de nouveau. «Ce que j'ai dit était ... dur et ... inapproprié. Vos leçons ont fait resurgir des souvenirs désagréables, et c'était » - il y eut une très longue pause - «mal ... de m'en prendre à vous.»

C'était inattendu, mais elle était encore trop choquée pour se détendre.

«Vous m'entendez ?» demanda-t-il. «Diantre, _ouvrez la porte_.»

«Vous pensez que vous pouvez avoir tout ce que vous voulez _quand vous le voulez_», répondit-elle, à nouveau piquée au vif, «et ça me rend tellement malade que je pourrais hurler.»

Il y eut un _thunk_ terne contre le bois qui était trop lourd pour être ses doigts. _Son front?_

«Hermione,» dit-il finalement. «Je suis ...»

Profitant de cette interruption, elle bondit. «Oui? Qui êtes-vous? Un imbécile? Une brute irréfléchie? Un connard graisseux?»

«Je suis désolé,» dit-il avec raideur, et ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir alors qu'il s'en allait.

_Oh_.

Elle réfléchit brièvement frappant sa propre tête contre la porte. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et entra dans la cheminée, atterrissant dans les appartements du sorcier au moment précis où il y entrait.

«J'accepte vos excuses» dit-elle, en lui tendant la main, «en supposant que vous acceptiez les miennes pour vous avoir insulté.»

«J'ai entendu pire», répondit-il.

ooOOoo

Après cela, il lui proposa un bain - «Uniquement pour faire trempette, je le promets» Une fois dans l'eau chaude, la tension et le malaise s'évaporèrent lentement, elle dû admettre que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Severus tint sa parole et ses mains ils s' appuyèrent contre les côtés opposés de la longue baignoire en silence.

«L'eau a besoin d'un sort de réchauffement», grommela-t-il après un quart d'heure.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec un soupir. «Voulez-vous que je le fasse?»

Il la regarda longuement pendant un moment, attendant - _quoi? Remarques désobligeantes au sujet de ses compétences?_ Aucune réaction, il secoua simplement la tête et se pencha sur le côté pour attraper sa baguette sur le sol. Alors qu'elle le regardait effectuer le sort, elle réussi à contenir son envie de dire «Très bien», mais pas sa curiosité.

«Quels souvenirs désagréables ai-je provoqué? Vous n'avez pas à me le dire », ajouta-t-elle rapidement quand il pinça les lèvres.

«Bien sûr que je ne le suis pas,» dit-il avec une certaine âpreté.

«Mais vous allez le faire» dit-elle en souriant, et prenant sa réponse pour un bon signe.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser plus loin dans l'eau. «Les cours de Sortilèges étaient exceptionnellement ... frustrants», dit-il après une minute, et elle eut assez de bon sens pour ne pas intervenir quand il tomba à nouveau brièvement dans le silence.

«Black et Potter étaient bons sur le sujet, et fréquemment - et publiquement - ils me rappelaient que je ne l'étais pas. Même si j'étais assez doué pour les maléfices, cela leur importait un peu, car ils me surpassaient toujours.»

«Nul n'est bon en tout,» dit Hermione doucement, relayant la leçon qui avait été pour elle une pilule particulièrement amère à avaler. «Trelawney m'a dit que pour mon troisième œil, c'était sans espoir.»

«De toute façon, je sais que vous pouvez le faire», poursuivit-elle. «Les sortilèges réguliers ne sont pas _tellement_ différents des sortilèges de duel. Allez-vous me laisser travailler de nouveau avec vous? Je vais ... je vais essayer d'être moins dominatrice ...»

«Vous ne ferez pas une telle chose», dit-il brusquement. «Vous êtes acceptable comme vous êtes.»

«Minerva m'a dit que je l'étais, vous savez. Dominatrice, je veux dire.»

«Il faut en être une pour le savoir.»

Et à cet instant, elle rit avec insouciance. «Comment n'y _avait-je_ pas pensé?»

ooOOoo

Ils recommencèrent à nouveau les sortilèges le lundi, cette fois en de plus petits assemblages. Hermione n'était pas certaine de la raison pour laquelle elle prenait tellement à cœur le sujet - c'était peut-être le frisson d'être meilleur que lui à quelque chose, une nanny-nanny-boo-boo déguisée en altruiste (NdT : C'est une expression qui est souvent utilisée par les jeunes enfants anglais et qui pourrait se traduire par : 'Je sais le faire et toi pas, nananère' ). Mais elle aimait l'idée de le former à la fabrication en masse ainsi, quand elle serait partie, il n'aurait pas à revenir à des étés consacrés uniquement au travail de préparation. C'était vaguement déprimant de penser à lui brassant des potions ridiculement faciles à la main, jour après jour, après jour.

Elle supposait que c'était la raison pour laquelle Severus était prêt à ravaler sa fierté et à s'exercer - il avait vu les bénéfices à long terme au-delà de l'inconfort à court terme.

Et elle avait raison sur le travail des sortilèges: Une fois qu'il réussi à garder son sang-froid, il lui fallut à peu près une semaine pour maîtriser les principales potions ensorcelées.

«Pourquoi n'était-ce pas aussi simple que cela lorsque j'étais à l'école?» murmura-t-il en versant trois gouttes d'une fiole d'Echinacea dans un chaudron.

«Peut-être que je suis un excellent professeur.»

Il fit un bruit méprisant. «Et c'est peut-être aussi le bénéfice de trente années supplémentaires d'expérience.»

«Hmmph. Ingrat ».

«Personne n'apprécie jamais le professeur à sa juste valeur,» dit-il en levant un sourcil et sa baguette.

ooOOoo

Après cela, et en dépit de son air renfrogné, ils se lancèrent dans les Sortilèges d'Encordages.

Pour Hermione, c'était une leçon sur la puissance du pouvoir.

«Très bien,» dit-elle le premier matin, en conclusion d'une explication de longue haleine sur la théorie. «Pourquoi ne pas commencer avec trois sorts.»

Quand il entonna «_Conficio_» pour conclure la chaîne, il n'eût pas besoin de reprendre son souffle, n'eût pas besoin de s'asseoir, ne voulut même pas une bouchée de chocolat.

«Oh,» dit-elle, surprise. «C'est très ... euh ... »

«Je crois que le mot que vous cherchez » - _il se moque de moi, l'enfoiré _- «est 'impressionnant' ».

«Dix points en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir parler à ma place,» dit-elle avec humeur.

«Oh, ma chère Lady Dédain,» rétorqua-t-il en levant un sourcil ironique, «nous sommes maintenant semblables. Vous venez de démontrer que vous n'appréciez pas qu'un élève soit doué.»

«_Semblables_! Vous êtes un salaud, vous m'avez insulté pendant sept ans. Je vois mal en quoi cela nous rend _semblables_.»

«Allons-nous poursuivre, ou continuons-nous à discuter?»

«Très bien. Voyons voir ce que cela donne avec _dix_ sorts.»

Et il réussit. Il chancela et s'affala sur la chaise, mais il réussit.

«J'ai mis une semaine et demi pour maîtriser cela», dit-elle doucement, son auto-satisfaction déjà bien abîmée tomba en poussière.

«Je ... devrais … probablement ... laisser tomber », haleta-t-il, sa peau déjà pâle prenant une teinte grisâtre.

«Oh non,» dit-elle en se précipitant à ses côtés, son attention subitement tirée de ses propres préoccupations. «Vous avez une mine horrible - je vous emmène à l'infirmerie maintenant, allez -»

«Non,» dit-il en fermant les yeux. «Ça ira ... très bien.»

«Je suis tellement désolée! Tout est de ma faute - je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez réellement le faire - et je vous ai insulté -»

«Hermione,» l'interrompt-il sèchement en entrouvrant un œil, «s'il vous plaît rappelez-vous ... que je me suis battu dans ... deux guerres.»

«C'est vrai. Désolée.»

«Sotte»,dit-il, et c'était peut-être parce qu'il était à bout de souffle, mais ça sonna presque comme de l'affection.

Elle attira une autre chaise et s'assit avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente suffisamment bien pour se rendre à sa chambre, où elle dut le presser pour qu'il aille au lit. «Écoutez, je vais rester avec vous», dit-elle alors qu'il résistait, «vous auriez dû me dire d'arrêter.»

«Même si j'apprécie faire rejeter le blâme sur d'autres personnes» dit-il en la laissant arranger pour lui ses oreillers, «dans ce cas-ci, je savais très bien que je me poussais trop loin.»

Elle soupira, ses doutes refaisant surface au galop. «Mais vous étiez encore en mesure de le faire, alors que moi, je ne le pouvais pas, pas au début. Et je suis censée être meilleur en sortilèges.»

«Lancer des sorts individuels requiert un excellent contrôle, que vous avez apparemment, et j'ai toujours trouvé cela difficile - les mouvements nécessaires sont très différents de la précision nécessaire pour les potions. Mais l'exigence écrasante demandée pour un Sortilège d'Encordage, si je comprends bien, est -»

«Le pouvoir», murmura-t-elle. «Le Pouvoir Brut.»

«Oui - et non,» dit-il, tournant légèrement la tête pour lui lancer un regard perçant. «Vous avez besoin d'exploiter votre pouvoir en grandes quantités. Que je puisse gérer les Sortilèges d'Encordage plus facilement que vous ne veut rien dire quant à vos capacités cela veut juste dire que l'un de nous était un Mangemort et que l'autre ne l'était pas. »

«Que suggérez-vous - que ça pourrait s'apparenter à la magie _noire_?»

Il roula des yeux. «Je suggère qu'un Mangemort est bien plus susceptible de pomper souvent sur ses réserves de puissance que» - il tira sur une mèche de ses mèches de cheveux - «une irritante étudiante pour qui le programme scolaire exigeant de Poudlard n'a posé aucun problème».

C'était un miracle. Il l'avait fait se sentir ...

Mieux.

_Il a fait cela souvent ces derniers temps._

Elle secoua la tête pour éloigner cette pensée absurde et fit une grimace. «C'est drôle, j'ai toujours pensé que _vous_ étiez exigeant.»

«Hmmm», dit-il en la tirant sur le lit à côté de lui et calant sa tête sous son menton. «Vous devriez vraiment penser à une façon de me remercier de faire en sorte que votre éducation ne soit pas un gaspillage total.»

ooOOoo

Vers le milieu de l'été, ils en étaient à une séance de sexe par semaine elle avait fini par penser qu'il s'était fatigué d'elle. A moins que deux ans de disputes n'aient finalement eu raison de lui.

... _Ou tout cela fait partie d'un plan insidieux dont tu ignores tout._

La façon dont il prit son dû le dernier samedi de Juillet sembla, en tout cas, sournois.

«Un souci avec le vin?», demanda-t-il - et cette fois il _était_ enrichi, contrairement au premier verre d'il y avait tant de mois. La généreuse quantité ingérée, fit que chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses chanta, la faisant retenir son souffle, alors qu'il faisait glisser un doigt le long de son sternum.

«Qu'est-ce que _c'était_ - vous -»

«Rien de dangereux », dit-il en se penchant pour faire courir sa langue le long de la partie inférieure de sa mâchoire, gloussant lorsque les hanches de la sorcière se contractèrent vers le haut comme tirées par une corde.

«Comment osez-vous me donner une potion de désir!» Dit-elle, détestant cet intolérable sentiment de désir.

«Je suis insulté que vous pensiez que je recours à de telles pratiques, Hermione,» dit-il en déplaçant très lentement une de ses mains vers l'endroit qu'elle souhaitait désespérément qu'il serait - ne serait pas - _serait_ touché. «C'était tout simplement un Sensibilisant Cutané.»

Il y eut un bref silence alors qu'il se concentrait sur ce qu'il faisait et qu'elle se concentrait pour ne pas gémir.

«Bien sûr,» dit-il soudain, «si vous n'aimez pas les effets, je pourrais … arrêter.»

Il haussa un sourcil. Elle lui lança un regard noir en retour, ne se fiant pas assez à elle-même pour ouvrir la bouche et faire une remarque acerbe.

«Dois-je, alors?» demanda-t-il en diminuant la pression jusqu'à ce que ses doigts effleurent à peine sa peau.

«Non», cracha-t-elle avec colère. «Est-ce ce que vous vouliez» - _Oh mon Dieu, juste là_ - «h-entendre?»

«Oui», dit-il simplement, et il prit une gorgée du vin aussi.

Quand il se glissa en elle, ils eurent tous deux le souffle coupé. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes sur son cou. Ses doigts sur son ventre lui donnaient la chair de poule. Il leva les mains d'Hermione jusque sur ses épaules, et elle fut bien trop étourdie par la sensation inattendue provoquée par son toucher pour protester qu'elle ne le touchait jamais pendant les rapports sexuels.

«Vous avez le droit de profiter de cela» murmura-t-il lorsque le visage de la jeune femme se figea dans une grimace, les yeux hermétiquement clos.

«Je suis un rocher,» murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui. _Ne gémi pas, ne gémi pas, ne gémi pas ..._

«Cher marbre, fais-moi des reproches, afin que je puisse dire : oui, tu es Hermione», répondit-il, insinuant une main entre eux, provoquant une réponse mortifiante. «Il me semble qu'il sort de sa bouche un souffle : quel habile ciseau a donc pu sculpter l'haleine ! Que personne ne rie ; mais je veux l'embrasser.»

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en entendant cela, allait-il vraiment? ... Cependant, il ne posa pas ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais contre le point sensible où le cou rencontre la mâchoire.

«Oh! sa main est chaude ! » , lui dit-il à l'oreille, mais elle ne l'était pas, elle était bouillante, elle était brûlante, et c'était sûrement parce que la potion avait ensorcelé son esprit que ses hanches allaient à la rencontre des siennes.

Ensuite, elle ne put plus penser du tout.

«Si ceci est de la magie», il haletait alors ses sens en émoi revenaient à la normale, «que ce soit un art aussi légitime que de manger.»

«C'était complètement artificiel», dit-elle avec colère, en s'arrachant à son étreinte. «Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensiez essayer de prouver, mais cela ne signifie rien.»

Il avait l'air imperturbable. Un coin de sa bouche relevé vers le haut - un air suffisant ou non, elle ne pouvait pas le dire. «Je me souviens avoir parler de cette potion particulière lors de votre septième année. Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié ses propriétés.»

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le contrer, réalisa brusquement ce qu'il voulait dire et la ferma, se sentant maintenant humiliée autant que furieuse.

«Et bien?»

«Le Sensibilisant cutané augmente les sensations, il ne peut les créer,» murmura-t-elle, citant parfaitement la définition du manuel.

«Hmmmm,» dit-il évasivement, en ramenant ses bras derrière sa tête.

«Severus Rogue, vous êtes un véritable _salaud_! Pensez-vous vraiment que cela change quelque chose? Vous ne voyez pas l'ironie dans le fait de me faire avouer que vous faites réagir mon corps à quelque chose que vous m'avez obligé à faire?»

«Je ne vous ai _jamais_ forcé -»

«Bien sûr, que vous l'avez fait,» ragea-t-elle. «Ne vous souciez-vous pas du tout de ce que je pense?»

Il prit une inspiration. Il y eut une légère pause.

«Ma chère Lady Dédain», dit-il enfin, inclinant son menton, «J'ai toujours essayé de me rendre agréable pour vous. Vous ne pouvez honnêtement pas me dire que ce n'est pas agréable.»

«Ça l'est» dit-elle fermement, «mais il est impossible de me faire ressentir quoi que ce soit, hormis un cuisant ressentiment face à tout cela.»

Elle crut voir un éclair de regret sur son visage blême, mais il disparut si vite qu'elle fut sûre de l'avoir imaginé.

ooOOoo

Note originale de l'auteur : «Cher marbre, fais-moi des reproches, afin que je puisse dire : oui, tu es Hermione» : De Shakespeare 'Le Conte d'hiver'. Hermione - homonyme de Miss Granger - est une reine injustement accusée d'adultère par son mari. Ses partisans la protégèrent en simulant sa mort. Plus tard, après que le roi ait réalisé son erreur et regretté ses actions, il fut présenté à une 'statue' de sa femme ... et celle-ci revint à la vie.

ooOOoo

Note de Socks : Bon, l'histoire reste la même, ils couchent, et elle fait tout pour se persuader que c'est mal. Elle commence légèrement à me gonfler à ce niveau-là ^^ Mais sinon, le reste est génial, comme d'hab :D

Il me tarde de lire la suite. Je me demande comment vont se finir ses trois ans d'apprentissage…

Note de Sevy4eveR : Merci Socks ^^ Tu le sauras bientôt...Je dois dire que moi aussi je trouve qu'Hermione devient un peu pénible à s'obstiner comme elle le fait. On sait que cette histoire de contrat est mal honnête et condamnable, mais bon, tout le monde fait des erreurs et il y a un moment où il faut savoir avancer et évoluer, voir pardonner (Ne me lapidez pas, hein... ce n'est que mon avis ^^).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... alors, n'oubliez pas votre petite Sevy4eveR : des **reviews siouplaît** ^^

* * *

Comme certaines d'entre vous le savent déjà, Aë est absente pour un petit moment. Je poste donc avec uniquement les annotations de Socks et dès que Aë revient (ou qu'elle me fait parvenir ses annotations) je les ajouterai... voici donc les com de ma petite _Soks _:

«Non, non - nous avons passé la majeure partie de ces deux dernières années à travailler sur mes projets. Vous devriez obtenir quelque chose également.»

«C'est le cas», dit-il, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. _(Il y revient toujours ^^)_ Ben ouais... what else ? XD

«Bon _Dieu_, femme, ne me traitez pas avec cette foutue condescendance !» _(Et c'est lui qui dit ça !)_

«Putain de _merde_.» _(Quelle vulgarité :p)_

_Je ne vais _pas _donner à ce Philistin la satisfaction de me voir pleurer. (Mais qu'elle est susceptible ^^)_ Je ne te le fait pas dire... mais en même temps, avec Sev, elle a de quoi prendre exemple ^^

«Oh, _vraiment_? Je souhaite que vous ayez eu de tels scrupules il y a deux ans». _(Et elle remet ça, encore et encore. Passe à autre chose veux-tu !) _Je confirme... Hermione, tu nous bourre le mou, là !

«Je suis désolé,» dit-il avec raideur, et ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir alors qu'il s'en allait. _(Voilà, t'as gagné !)_

«Trelawney m'a dit que pour mon troisième œil, c'était sans espoir.» _(Et on se demande pourquoi ^^)_

Et à cet instant, elle rit avec insouciance. «Comment n'y _avait-je_ pas pensé?» _(Ha ben on est deux ! Je tombe des nues aussi ^^)_

«Peut-être que je suis un excellent professeur.» _(Et modeste est son deuxième prénom ? ^^)_

Il fit un bruit méprisant. «Et c'est peut-être aussi le bénéfice de trente années supplémentaires d'expérience.» _(Et toc ^^)_ Severus 1 - Hermione 0 XD

«Personne n'apprécie jamais le professeur à sa juste valeur,» dit-il en levant un sourcil et sa baguette. _(Et c'est lui qui dit ça : bis)_

«Je crois que le mot que vous cherchez » - _il se moque de moi, l'enfoiré _- «est 'impressionnant' ». _(Noooon, c'est juste une impression. Ou son état naturel. Ou les deux. Je m'y perds ^^)_

Que je puisse gérer les Sortilèges d'Encordage plus facilement que vous ne veut rien dire quant à vos capacités cela veut juste dire que l'un de nous était un Mangemort et que l'autre ne l'était pas. » _(Ça se tient) _

_Il a fait cela souvent ces derniers temps._ _(Ah ! Tu vois que ce n'est pas qu'un salaud !)_ Oh que non ! Il est aussi intelligent, et puissant, et sexy, et il a une voix à tomber raide et... heu... ok, j'arrête les frais XD

«Vous devriez vraiment penser à une façon de me remercier de faire en sorte que votre éducation ne soit pas un gaspillage total.» _(Bon, on en revient quand même toujours au sexe ^^)_

Vers le milieu de l'été, ils en étaient à une séance de sexe par semaine _(QUOI ?! Mais comment font-ils ^^) _

«Comment osez-vous me donner une potion de désir!» Dit-elle, détestant cet intolérable sentiment de désir. _(Roooh, mais non, c'est son charme naturel qui fait ça voyons ^^)_ Et oui... sur ce coup-là, elle s'est faite avoir en beauté... Après elle ne pourra plus nous faire croire qu'elle ne ressent rien pour lui XD

«C'était tout simplement un Sensibilisant Cutané.» (Le fourbe XD) Ah, tu trouves? J'aurais plutôt dit : Serpentard ^^

_Ne gémi pas, ne gémi pas, ne gémi pas ..._ _(Pfff et moi qui donnerai tout pour être à sa place. Et elle, elle chicane…) _


	19. Dans la forêt

Bonsoir tout le monde, et bien voici le chapitre 19... Mais pour commencer :

**Claire Rogue **: Coucou claire ! Merciii ^^ Aaah, je suis bien de ton avis, Hermione se voile la face sur ce coup-là... Si tu décides de mettre ton projet d'enlèvement à exécution, compte sur moi pour t'aider, hein ! Tu le maîtrise (et oui, je déborde de courage ^^) et je me charge de l'emmener chez moi XD Au fait, Pattenrond te remercie pour le repas qu'il vient faire XD

**Etoile Solitaire **: Salut ! Aha... tu es la seule à avoir fait le rapprochement entre le titre du chapitre et le contenu ^^ Bravo ! *Acclamations déchaînées des millions (oui,oui ^^) de lecteurs de cette traduction* ^^

Et tu gagnes... tu gagnes ... ... ... Tadaaaaam ... ... ... le droit de laisser une super review XD C'est pas beau ça ? Merciii beaucoup pour ta fidélité et je suis ravie que tu aies été surprise par le piège que Sev à tendu à Hermione. A très vite et bonne soirée.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Dans la forêt.**

À la fin de Juillet, Severus cumulait plus de soixante sorts sur sa chaîne de sortilèges, et même s'il avait réussi deux fois plus vite qu'Hermione ne l'avait fait, elle trouvait en elle-même la force de lui pardonner sa performance. Qu'il approchait clairement de ses limites aidait, bien sûr.

«Je pense,» souffla-t-il, hors d'haleine, le premier Août et chancelant vers une chaise, «que je serai obligé de me contenter de soixante-quatre sorts. ... Et _qu'est-ce_ qu'il y a de si drôle?»

«J'en suis à soixante-sept,» dit-elle avec suffisance, appuyée contre la table du laboratoire.

Il ne dit rien, mais son expression en disait long.

«Eh bien - Et maintenant?» demanda Hermione lorsque la respiration du sorcier fut redevenue normale. «Il reste un mois avant le début des cours, et je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour la conception de chaînes de sorts pour les potions.»

«Pas assez excitant pour vous?» Dit-il d'une voix traînante.

«J'aime ça, mais c'est plutôt épuisant mentalement.»

«Préfériez-vous une activité physique épuisante?»

Elle plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils, son esprit revenant sur la dernière fois qu'il avait réclamé son dû. «Si vous pensez que je vais passer le reste de l'été au _lit_ avec vous -»

«Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, quelles pensées dégoûtantes vous avez,» dit-il en haussant un sourcil. «Je faisait simplement allusion à la collecte des ingrédients pour les potions.»

ooOOoo

Elle accepta, naturellement, surtout quand il dit que bon nombre des ingrédients qu'il avait à acheter pourrait être pris gratuitement, pour autant qu'il ait du temps à perdre dans la Forêt Interdite. Cela avait l'air intéressant, pour ne pas mentionner potentiellement utile pour ses plans post-apprentissage.

Donc, le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner, ils emballèrent un déjeuner qu'Hermione avait réduit afin de le mettre dans sa poche et partirent dans la matinée brumeuse avec un panier à chaque bras.

Severus sortit deux flacons de sa robe et lui en tendit un. «Elixir de blindage », expliqua-t-il. «Et avant de vous plaindre au sujet des effets secondaires désagréables, permettez-moi de souligner que ce n'est pas le même breuvage que celui utilisé pendant la bataille de Poudlard, ce qui signifie que vous n'aurez pas d'éruptions.»

«Alors pourquoi n'avoir pas -»

«Ce n'est pas aussi fort, c'est pour ça. Il fournit une protection contre les épines et les piqûres d'insectes, et rien d'autre.»

_Hmmm ... je me demande s'il pourrait être bricolé pour que je puisse le vendre comme insectifuge ... _

Elle but rapidement, grimaçant au goût amer. «Harry et Ron m'ont dit qu'ils avaient eut des éruptions pendant deux semaines,» commenta-t-elle en inspectant un de ses bras alors qu'ils traversaient la forêt. «Bien sûr, je n'aurait pas pu le savoir n'en ayant jamais pris moi-même», ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

«Vous avez eu une tâche importante. Il était nécessaire que quelqu'un entretienne les stocks de potions de l'infirmerie, et ce ne pouvait être moi.»

Elle fronça les sourcils. «Mais je voulais me battre! Je voulais être aux côtés de Harry - et après sept ans à être traitée de sang de bourbe, et en sachant que la philosophie de Voldemort perpétrait cette ignorance, j'étais _vraiment_ prête pour la bataille.»

«Sans aucun doute», dit-il, d'une voix douce qui pouvait être prise pour de la douceur ou de la menace, mais généralement pour cette dernière. «Et étiez-vous impatiente de tuer? Prête pour la montée d'adrénaline provoquée par la vue vos ennemis tombés à vos pieds?»

Il s'arrêta brusquement et saisit son menton, pour mieux voir son expression affligée. «Soyez reconnaissante de ne pas avoir été obligée de faire face à vos démons les plus sombres sur ce champ de bataille sanglant.»

«Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça,» chuchota-t-elle. «Je ne voulais pas tuer, je voulais aider pour contribuer à la défaite de Voldemort.»

Il la lâcha. «Vous l'avez fait, Hermione.»

Une légère pause.

«Et maintenant vous allez m'aider à trouver de la belladone.»

C'était, se dit-elle alors qu'ils cherchaient leur chemin sans être inquiété par les ronces, la plus belle leçon qu'il lui jamais donnée.

ooOOoo

Il y avait une énorme différence entre reconnaître les ingrédients secs dans une bouteille et frais encore accrochés à leurs plants - et, d'ailleurs, il fallait savoir où chercher leurs plants. Durant les quelques derniers jours des vacances d'été, il lui enseigna où se cachait l'ail des ours, comment cueillir les samares aplaties sans endommager les petits fruits, quand la reine des prés (NdT : Plante de la famille des roses) était sur la colline (littéralement et métaphoriquement) et pourquoi la sisymbre ne pouvait être récolté uniquement qu'à la lumière de la pleine lune.

«Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?» grogna-t-elle, ses yeux commençant à pleurer après plus d'une heure passée à regarder un groupe de plantes à l'allure misérable dans la quasi-obscurité du crépuscule de la Forêt Interdite.

«Aucun de mes apprentis ne passera sa maîtriser sans avoir vu cette curiosité de la magie.»

«Vous avez _eu_ un autre apprenti?» Demanda-t-elle, s'étonnant elle-même de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à le lui demandé.

«A proprement parler - non.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Je ne tolère pas les imbéciles.»

«Mais certainement qu'en plus de vingt années d'enseignement, vous avez bien dû avoir quelqu'un qui n'était pas un imbécile - à part moi, bien sûr», ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

«Hélas», dit-il sèchement, «seul un fou voudrait être mon apprenti.»

«Touché».

Ils s'assirent tranquillement, les yeux fixés sur les sisymbres qui étaient d'une nuance vert terne monotone mais agissait comme un excellent camouflage.

«Vous aviez raison, vous savez,» dit finalement Hermione. «Vous me donnez une très bonne formation. Je suis reconnaissante pour cela, même si je ne vous pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir contrainte à vous rejoindre dans votre lit.»

«Jamais?» Dit-il lentement, glissant son regard de la plante à elle.

«Comment pourrais-je?»

«C'est là la question.», dit-il, et elle se demanda brièvement ce qu'il voulait dire par là, jusqu'à ce qu'il poursuive. «Y a-t-il plus de noblesse d'âme à subir la fronde et les flèches d'un Maître de Potions outrageant ...»

Elle rit face à son adaptation de Shakespeare. «Vous avez aimé le livre, alors?»

C'était la première référence à son non-cadeau pour lui qu'elle faisait, près de huit mois après les faits. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait avant c'est juste parce qu'elle s'était sentie ... coupable ... qu'elle avait acheté un cadeau pour lui. Pour son oppresseur. Certes, il s'était montré beaucoup plus accommodant qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé - d'autant plus, à certains égards, que ce qu'elle avait prévu avant même qu'il lui révèle ses véritables intentions.

Mais était-ce ce qui importait vraiment ? Ce qu'il avait fait était suffisamment répréhensible.

Même si elle était soulagée qu'il n'ait pas cherché à coucher avec elle ces deux dernières semaines, elle n'était pas sur le point de lui exprimer de la reconnaissance pour cela. Il n'avait jamais rien cédé sans espérance de gain en retour. Cette pensée la déprima, même si elle ne fut pas sûre de savoir pourquoi.

«Je l'ai apprécié,» dit-il tranquillement dans le silence qui s'était prolongé, son visage à peine visible et le reste de son corps se fondant dans l'obscurité. «Merci.»

Ne sachant quoi dire, elle se tourna vers les sisymbres et les regarda avec humeur en se frottant les genoux. Elle attrapait des crampes les jambes ainsi croisées depuis tout ce temps qu'était-il sur le point de se passer pour qu'ils aient dû venir ici tellement tôt dans la soirée?

Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit - il ne l'avait clairement pas fait, puisqu'il n'y avait eut aucun contact visuel - Severus déclara: «Je crois que vous trouverez que cela vaut la peine d'attendre. Et comme nous ignorons quand le premier rayon de lune trouvera son chemin à travers les arbres, l'attente est inévitable ».

«Sont-elles imprégnées de magie seulement lorsque la lumière les touche?»

«L'effet dure quelques minutes - et indéfiniment par la suite si elles sont cueillies pendant cette période critique.»

«Donc, il faut frapper au bon moment», dit-elle en remuant pour étirer ses jambes.

«Oui», dit-il, les yeux mi-clos, et encore une fois elle eu le sentiment indéfinissable qu'ils n'avaient pas la même conversation.

Elle faillit demander _que voulez-vous vraiment dire_, mais c'était une question ridicule, si bien qu'elle se concentra sur les sisymbres à la place.

_Sont-elles un peu moins vertes?_

«Heu - Severus ...»

«Ça y est,» dit-il en se levant rapidement et en lui donnant un coup de main. «Préparez-vous à être éblouie.»

En l'espace de trente secondes, les plantes se parèrent entièrement d'argent, et les feuilles brillèrent comme des étoiles miniatures. La petite clairière fut illuminée avec tant d'éclat qu'Hermione devait cligner rapidement des yeux pour accommoder sa vue.

«C'est - c'est magnifique», dit-elle, son souffle coupé. Elle se leva et regarda le spectacle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'ils étaient là pour affaires. «Oh, non - Je perds du temps -»

«Il y a plus de sisymbres dans ma réserve que je ne pourrais en utiliser en cinq ans», dit-il en lui attrapant le bras. «Je voulais simplement vous voyiez cela.»

«Oh,» dit-elle faiblement. «Mais qu'en est-il du fait de profiter d'une occasion lorsqu'elle se présente?»

Sa peau pâle brillait à la lumière surnaturelle. «Il y a plus d'un type d'opportunité. ... L'éducation, par exemple.»

En regardant les plantes disparaître de nouveau dans l'obscurité, Hermione se demanda avec méfiance: _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de m'apprendre?_

ooOOoo

«Merci pour notre expédition, vous n'aurez plus besoin de beaucoup d'ingrédients pour terminer de garnir les stocks», lui dit-elle la veille de l'arrivée des élèves pour la rentrée. «J'irai à Pré-au-Lard moi-même si vous préférez vous morfondre au château.»

«Non,» dit-il sombrement. «Un malheur ne vient jamais seul, à ce que j'ai entendu.»

Elle réprima un sourire, en pensant que cela résumait sa philosophie de l'enseignement. «Oh, je vois. Donc vous avez l'intention de me faire travailler dans la mauvaise humeur?»

Il lui lança un regard de reproche et se leva de son fauteuil pour aller chercher sa robe. Une fois dehors, il lui offrit son bras, ce qui présenta un dilemme moral. D'une part, elle ne devrais pas accepter un geste courtois de lui. D'autre part, elle voulait lui remonter le moral. (Et se reprenant directement, voulait-elle _vraiment_ lui remonter le moral?)

_Pour l'amour de Merlin, c'est juste un bras. _

Glissant sa main libre sous ce bras, elle visualisa le calendrier et conclu qu'il restait environ quarante semaines avant la fin de son apprentissage - et du contrat, en supposant qu'aucune tactique de Serpentard de dernière minute comme ... _comme une tentative de prolonger mon implication dans l'affaire en échange d'une recommandation pour ma maîtrise de potions. _

Cela lui donna des frissons. Il avait été terriblement - _Gentil_, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour l'exprimer, et cela semblait plutôt inquiétant venant d'un tel calculateur. Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas couché avec elle tous les mois, par exemple? Se jetait-elle avec insouciance dans un piège?

Elle secoua la tête chassant cette inquiétante pensée. _Quarante semaines. Quarante semaines_.

C'était suffisamment de temps pour travailler sur les chaînes de sorts de la plupart des potions qu'elle pouvait raisonnablement introduire sur le marché Moldu, et pour finir le processus de leur décomposition des étapes. C'était un peu difficile de commencer des recherches sur les droits pharmaceutiques Moldus à Poudlard, mais il devait bien y avoir des livres ... peut-être que Bizarreries et Bric-à-brac pourrait honorer une commande spéciale, ou alors ça ne dérangerait pas ses parents de ...

«Même si je préférerais repousser le début des cours, je ne refuserais pas d'entrer à l'intérieur pour faire quelques bonnes affaires,» dit Severus, et elle commença à réaliser que premièrement ils se tenaient devant A.R. Jigger Fournitures en Potions et que deuxièmement il lui tenait la porte ouverte.

«Désolé. J'étais ailleurs.»

«Comme vous dites !» Rétorqua-t-il, et il la suivit à l'intérieur.

La commerçante déjà âgée, passa sa tête hors du bureau au son de leurs voix, et les salua joyeusement en venant à leur rencontre. Elle était l'archétypique même de la sorcière, le personnage imaginé par les Moldus, suant et ayant l'air inquiétant au-dessus d'un chaudron: des cheveux gris en bataille qui avaient l'air d'essayer de s'échapper de sa tête mais n'avait pas encore tout à fait réussi, une paire d'yeux dépareillés, un vert, un bleu, une énorme verrue sur le bout de son nez, et un ricanement lui servant de rire.

Hermione l'avait aimé dès la première fois où elle l'avait vue lors de sa sixième année.

_Je me demande quel quantité de son chiffre d'affaire provient de Poudlard_, elle se sentait coupable maintenant. _Je suppose que j'aurais dû y penser avant que nous ne passions tout l'été à récolter gratuitement la plupart des ingrédients._

«B'jour, Professeur, Miss Granger,» dit-elle en frottant ses mains flétries l'une contre l'autre. « J'peux faire quequ'chose pour vous ?»

«Comme d'habitude, Mme Jigger,» dit Severus.

Quand Hermione se tourna vers lui, étonnée, il secoua légèrement la tête et articula le mot _plus tard_.

«Bien, bien», déclara Mme Jigger, clopinant déjà vers l'une des nombreuses étagères qui se dressait à une hauteur vertigineuse avoisinant les quinze mètres de haut. Brandissant sa baguette, elle récita un staccato de sortilèges d'attractions: «_Accio_ figue Abyssinienne! _Accio_ aconit! _Accio_ bile de tatou! _Accio_ œufs de serpencendre! _Accio_ asphodèle!»

Les bouteilles et les flacons s'envolèrent jusqu'au panier prévu à cet effet, tintant les unes contre les autres, mais sans se briser, ayant reçu un sort qui les rendaient incassables. Lorsque la commerçante lança _Accio _absinthe, le cou d'Hermione lui faisait mal à force de regarder le spectacle.

Severus regardait parfaitement indifférent.

_Je suppose que je ne serai jamais capable d'utiliser la magie aussi aisément qu'un sang-pur le ferait. Mais un sang-pur n'aurait jamais pensé à essayer la production en masse, non plus. _

Farfouillant dans ses robes, il sortit une bourse rempli de pièces de monnaie, que Mme Jigger accepta avec son traditionnel rire éraillé.

«L'moment qu'j'préfèr' d'l'année», déclara-t-elle sournoisement, en essayant clairement d'obtenir un peu plus de galions du maître des potions, mais ne l'y incitant que par un regard irrité.

Comme elle déposait la bourse dans une boîte en fer, il dit sarcastiquement: «Ne me dites pas que vous avez l'intention de renoncer au décompte annuel des galions?»

«Puisqu' vous n'm'avez jamais roulée en vingt-cinq ans, j'ai décidé d'vous faire confiance. En outre,» ajouta-t-elle, un ricanement lui échappant tandis qu'elle lui tendait les deux premiers paniers de fioles, «j'sais où qu'vous habitez, jeune écervelé, et j'connais des malédictions.»

«Madame, vous êtes une harpie.»

Mme Jigger donna à Hermione la dernière paire de paniers et lui dit dans un murmure, «Vous d'vez déteind' sur lui - je n'l'ai jamais vu d'si bonne humeur l'jour avant la rentrée.»

«Je ne pense pas que vous ayez des potions en vente cette année?» Demanda l'apprentie, ignorant les brimades.

«Et pourquoi qu'vous _en_ auriez b'soin ?»

«Je ne sais pas. Je me demandais simplement si vous aviez commencé a en stocker, même si je suppose que s'attendre à une réponse claire de votre part était une erreur.»

«Vous savez qu'j'parviens pas à faire des potions, pas autant qu'j'voudrais en tout cas.», grommela-t-elle. «J'ai pas l'temps.»

«Mais Madame Jigger,» s'informa Hermione, confuse, «et - heu - M. Jigger?»

«Satané mari qui écrit quequ' manuels et qui pense qu'y peut s'reposer pour l'restant d'ses jours.»

«S'il m'arrive de rencontrer un maître des potions convenable intéressé par un contrat de travail, je vous le recommanderai», dit Severus, glissant son regard de la commerçante sur Hermione. «Ou bien elle.»

_Oh. Oh, mon Dieu._

«Bonne journée, Madame Jigger,» dit-il.

«N'laissez pas les élèves vous monter d'ssus , Professeur,» dit-elle en clignant de l'œil.

«Que faisiez-vous -» commença Hermione dès que la porte se referma derrière eux.

«La plupart de ces ingrédients se gardent pendant des années,» dit-il à voix basse, répondant ainsi à sa question initiale, qui avait, d'ailleurs, été oubliée face aux questions plus urgentes. «Ils serviront plus tard. Poudlard possède un budget pour ce genre d'achat, et je ne suis pas sur le point de donner à Minerva une raison de penser que je vais aller vadrouiller dans la forêt chaque été afin d'économiser quelques galions.»

Elle lui sourit, temporairement distraite. «Et vous aimez bien Mme Jigger.»

«Bien sûr que non,» s'offusqua-t-il. Il y eut une espèce de silence vexé, puis il ajouta: «Je lui suis, cependant, reconnaissant de n'avoir jamais - et bien - douté de ma loyauté.»

«J'ai de l'affection pour elle aussi,» dit simplement Hermione.

«Vous savez,» dit-il en changeant de sujet: «je crois savoir qu'il y a ici un cottage qui est inoccupé depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler à Poudlard. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il serait une excellente maison pour un fabricant de potions il a un énorme sous-sol.»

«Severus - cessez de jouer aux idiots. Suggéreriez-vous que je m'installe à Pré-au-Lard l'été prochain et que je prépare des potions pour Mme Jigger?»

«Non,» dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. «On ne pourrait jamais gagner sa vie de cette façon. Je suggère que vous ouvriez une boutique à Pré-au-Lard l'été prochain et que vous fabriquiez pour autant d'apothicaires que vous le pourrez - y compris Madame Jigger.»

Hermione étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Il était évident qu'il _allait_ la recommander pour sa maîtrise de potions en Juin.

Elle évita résolument de penser à la signification de son évidente intention de veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'en aille pas trop loin.

ooOOoo

Note de Socks : Moi par contre, j'aime cette « évidente intention de veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'en aille pas trop loin » :D Je trouve ça mignon ^^ Il veut la garder près de lui. J'adore :-)

Bon, comme d'hab ce chapitre est vraiment sympa, même si je me doute que tu as eu du mal avec la partie de Mme Jigger. Quelle persévérance ! Vivement le prochain chapitre, je me demande ce que cette dernière année réserve à Hermione (si vraiment c'est bien la dernière année ^^)

Note de Sevy4eveR : Raaaah comme je suis la bonté même... je vais te donner un indice : c'est bien sa dernière année … ou paaaaas ! XD

Merciii ^^ c'est vrai que j'en ai bavé avec les dialogues de Mme Jigger … elle mériterait d'ailleurs de finir sur le bûcher vilaine sorcière ^^

* * *

Les Petits commentaire de _Socks_ qui m'ont bien fait rire :

«J'en suis à soixante-sept,» dit-elle avec suffisance, appuyée contre la table du laboratoire. _(C'est qu'elle le cherche ^^) _Sev4 : et comme il n'est pas susceptible … hum-hum ^^

«Préfériez-vous une activité physique épuisante?» _(Si la proposition tient toujours, je suis partante :p) _

«Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, quelles pensées dégoûtantes vous avez,» dit-il en haussant un sourcil. «Je faisait simplement allusion à la collecte des ingrédients pour les potions.» _(Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a tout de suite pensé au sexe ! Quelle obsédée cette fille XD) _

«A proprement parler - non.» _(Sans blague ^^)_

«Je ne tolère pas les imbéciles.» _(Et qui aurait eu le culot (ou le courage, ça dépend comment on le voit ^^) de lui demander d'être son apprenti, à part elle…) _Sev4 : MOI, MOI , MOI ! XD_  
_


End file.
